The Violet Eyes: The Battle of Brother and Sister
by kyky xx 123
Summary: After BD. Bella and Nessie were taken but their families couldn't find them, and now a long awaited and prophecised battle is looming. Will the Cullens have to join together with their enemies? Or is there more to this than what meets the eye? Celestial beings involved. First fanfic. Originally posted in 2010.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"When we are working at a difficult task and strive after a good thing we fight a righteous battle, the direct reward of which is that we are kept from much evil."  
- Vincent Van Gogh _

Five. Ashamed. Were knelt before the Archangel of Light. Pleading for the forgiveness from who it mattered. Such person who wasn't present.

"You are hence forth banned from this plane. I strip you of your powers and I clip your wings in your defiance towards the Lord. And I place a curse upon you all, until forgiveness is given." Michael said to the five angels cowering before him.

With a swipe of his hand, the five that once knelt before him, fell as the ground beneath them opened. Their descent happened for ten years until they finally hit the earth.

They were now among those they originally plotted to destroy. For an eternity.

Eventually the five of them dispersed. Four of them were able to move on and be with those they love. But one wandered for years, bitter and vengeful.

This lone angel was the creator of the vampires as a threat against mankind, to try and finish the job he was set. That was his curse.

Although, where there are angels, even if they are fallen, there must be the demons. Those angels and souls that are so lost from who they once were, they think only to cause pain.

The balance between good and bad must always be maintained.


	2. Chapter One

**EPOV**

No-one knew what to do anymore, how to move on.

Alice barely shopped anymore, she just flicked through Vogue every month. Jasper often had to leave because the depression was weighing down on him, also he had enough depression of his own, he was feeling so close to Bella, and if Alice wasn't there, they would be very close, as close as brother and sister could be. Rosalie didn't obsess over her beauty anymore, and has recently began being a voluntary councilor, for those who have suffered sexual abuse, and those who have either lost members of their family to kidnap or death, or helps those who were the ones who were kidnapped. Emmett doesn't even watch the football anymore, he sits on the ground near the boulder Bella once ground up, god knows how long ago. Carlisle was barely home anymore, he tried to get as many shifts at work as possible without attracting attention, and when he is home, he locks himself in his study, and lets his misery overtake him, only allowing Esme for company, I think even he has lost hope.

Charlie used to come over every day in the first couple of months, but eventually stopped coming altogether. He desperately wanted to file a missing person's report, but we all expressed to him how it was 'need to know', so he grudgingly accepted, but tried in any way possible to help find her and Nessie.

The wolves were informed within minutes of us finding out ourselves, and immediately came to help, while defending their own borders of course, and helped their fellow kin and once enemies. Jacob tried his hardest, and once a day at the same time, goes into the woods and searches again, even though any trail has long since washed away, even if there was any trail to follow.

I alternated between sitting in my daughters room, and my wife's and I's. I liked to read my baby's books out loud even if there was no-one to hear, and I liked to hum Bella's lullaby in our room, like I did when she was human. I absorbed myself in the past, and tried as much as possible to avoid the present and future. I clung on to my memories ever since I met Bella, and even absorbed myself in what pain I went through when I believed she was dead, it was my punishment for not being there for her and my daughter when they truly needed me.

I didn't pause in my hummed lullaby as my mother came in and sat next to me on the floor by the bed on the sand looking wood floor. We simply sat side by side for a while, time was immeasurable to me now, Esme in complete silence, and me repeating the lullaby over and over again. Until Esme finally spoke.

"Come back to the house. Please. We all miss you terribly. We can't lose you too." Esme pleaded, her voice cracking.

It took me a long time for the words and their meaning to register in my brain. Every now and then my family come and try to pull me out of my unhealthy state, to no avail, they now just tend to bring me a little blood so my body doesn't desiccate. I reached over to hug her, not being able to cope with her misery too, when there was something I could do to lessen it.

"I'm sorry mom." I whispered into her hair as she wrapped her arms tightly around me, yet we both knew there was something more to that sorry, and she drew back and firmly held onto my face, forcing me to look into her eyes. Eyes that showed a flicker of hope at my reaction.

"Now, now it's not your fault. It's no-ones fault. It's just heinous that someone would do that." She said softly, her eyes filling with venom. I didn't believe her, but I nodded to keep her happy. "For now, you need to keep an eye on Jacob, because if Bella and Nessie came back and Jacob wasn't there, they'd have your head." She smiled meekly at me, she stood up and went to the door. "Just please come home." She left.

She had tried to pull me out before now, but for some reason I felt the need to try harder.  
I tried to retake my long lost grip on reality, so lost I think it took two sunrises for me to finally heave myself off the floor and walk out the front door, for the first time since Bella had gone.

I didn't dare look back at the place my little family and I used to live, I feared I would return there and never leave.

As I ran, I almost keeled over by the screeching pain in my throat, stomach and muscles. A pain I had barely noticed up until this point. I didn't realise how bad my thirst had been until I had drained two mountain lions, a dozen rabbits, six elk and a goat. I didn't bother cleaning myself up before I ran to the Cullen house, I was now feeling the bone crushing need to find a connection to Bella again.

When I arrived at the house, I immediately ran up to my room, knowing it hadn't been open since I had last been in it, which was before the Volturi, but I needed to go up there and find her scent, in dry places, the vampires scent lingers so much longer than a humans.

I stood in the center of my room, and closed my eyes breathing deeply, imagining that my wife and daughter were here with me, and the past time had never passed.

I was so immersed in my alternate reality, that I jumped violently when I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Rosalie. She smiled sadly at me and hugged me tightly, and I could hear her sniffling against my chest. Slightly, but pleasantly, surprised I hugged her back, and comforted my sister, feeling guilty like before. To them they not only lost Bella and Nessie, I guess they lost me for a while too.

As I stood there embracing my sister, my bear of a brother came to the doorway, his eyes and face flat, but they brightened marginally when he saw me comforting his own wife, and gave me a small smile, then properly looked at me.

"Whoa, I don't mean to be disrespectful and all, but you look like total shit!" Emmett exclaimed. I admit I felt like shit, but I wasn't going to dwell on something that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"Thanks." I scoffed, my voice cracking from misuse, and really forced a chuckle when Rosalie went over to her husband and smacked him as hard as she could round the head. Ignoring the pain at seeing the two halves together.

This attracted the attention on Alice, Jasper and my mom, who all smiled at Emmett's pleading for his 'Rosie' to forgive him, as she had the look on her face that would kill him if he wasn't already long dead. I shuddered at the last thought, and tried my hardest to force a smile at Emmett now on his knees.


	3. Chapter Two

**JPOV**

Renesmee.

I breathed deeply and imagined her scent. Orange blossoms. Cherries. Early morning dew. It was my version of heaven.

I still feel the need to protect her in my blood, heart, and brain. Yet I didn't know how. I just knew that I should be with her. Where that was I didn't know.

The only comfort I could take from these feelings of a protector, was that I knew she was alive, and unhurt.

So was it Bella they wanted and Nessie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Are they using Nessie as leverage to get to Bella?

These were questions that kept stinging my head, like a hive of bee's. Each question wanting an answer, there wasn't one though.

"Jacob?" I blinked and focused on a pale face with golden hair and eyes. "Are you alright?" Came his bell like voice.

"Erm. Physically yes." It was true, I wasn't lying to the doctor. He just gave me a small sad smile and spoke again.

"What's happening upstairs?"

"Giant celebration, Edward left his cottage. Wonder how long that's going to last. He's a state, obviously didn't wear a bib when hunting." My face scrunched up in disgust.

I couldn't be bothered with Edward Cullen anymore. He gave up. Wallowed in his sadness. I don't deny that I'm sad, but at least I am doing something.

Carlisle patted my shoulder and continued up the steps and through the front doors of the house.

I stood up once the doors had closed, and walked a way into the forest. I breathed deeply savoring the smell of the earth and damp. If I ever found out where Renesmee was, I would go in there and get her out, or die trying. That was a sure fact. So I wanted to remember the things that people dismiss everyday.

Like the way the moss molded to my bare feet, and the odd splash of rain that fell onto my bare shoulders and chest.. The sound of the constant rain hitting the distant canopy above my head, and the odd rustle of a burrowing animal in the undergrowth.

I sighed loudly, and concentrated on the aching in my heart. Oh how I longed for her. To be her brother. Her best friend. Her mate. Her protector.

I shifted into my wolf form, with one resolved thought, I _was_ going to find her... no matter what.

**BPOV**

The Pain is was everywhere. It was surrounding me. It's suffocating, it's bewildering, and unbelievably more painful than the transformation. And that was what you call pain. It was such a pain it deserved it's own title.

I finally figured out the trick to it though, was to accept it, and that way I could think around it and try to focus on my memories.

The last night I saw Edward, I was happy, it was the night after the 'almost' battle. Nahuel and Hulien had gone out hunting with Carlisle and Esme up north. Emmett and Rose had just emerged from their 'celebration', and were now playing video games. Alice and Jasper were on the computer designing clothes, that's one of the things I miss now_,_ and Edward was on his piano making a new composition. It must have been nearing 11pm when I decided to take Nessie home, she was weary from the past months of worrying.

"_Edward, Nessie's tired I'm going to take her home," I said with a small smile and a kiss, but a thought occurred to me. _

_"Emmett why don't you and Edward have a little wrestling match, I bet $3000 that Edward wins." I knew Edward would love this idea, slight sarcasm there, so I turned and winked when he groaned. And ran out the back door, after giving him a kiss, the last kiss._

The memories got slightly hazier after that...

_I was running through the forest, Nessie was dreaming happily in my arms. I remember that I was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the forest floor on my feet, and the feel of the caressing wind of my skin, I had never thought I would feel it again just 24 hours beforehand. Then out of nowhere I was thrown into a tree,my daughter flew out of my arms with a scream, and it all went black..._


	4. Chapter Three

**EPOV**

Once Carlisle had arrived, and gave his comforting smile, he told me to clean myself up, and then we all ventured downstairs and reviewed any possibilities. Once again.

"So we know the Volturi wasn't involved," Emmett offered his brow furrowing in thought.

We did know indeed.

One we had tried searching for Bella and Nessie, and found nothing, we thought about the possibility that the Volturi never left and somehow avoided Alice's visions. Yet we were proven wrong...

_8 months ago..._

"_Ah, friends! We only saw each other 2 weeks ago. What is the nature of your visit?" Aro asked from his throne, his eyes casually surveying our party of 8. As Jacob and I aren't on good terms, and he agreed to stay behind and get the pack to help him search, and on our way we found Charles, because he can sense the truth._

"_You know perfectly well why!" I shouted advancing on the old vampire, when Emmett grabbed hold of me trying to tell me to at least keep myself alive for Bella, Jasper put a hand on my arm trying to help me control my anger, and Carlisle stepped forward his voice calm yet demanding._

"_Aro we have reason to believe you are responsible for Isabella and Renesmee's disappearance." When Carlisle said the word 'disappearance' I sagged in Emmett's arms full of despair, but a glimmer of hope that my wife and child might still be alive._

"_What?" Aro spluttered, clearly surprised._

"_Personally I wish we had your whore and it's spawn, so I would enjoy the pleasure of killing them," Caius sneered, but everyone ignored his remark, even the guard._

"_Are you implying we captured your mate and child?" Marcus said in his emotionless tone and vacant eyes._

"_What do you think?" Rosalie spat stepping forward, ready to charge at one of the elders, most likely Caius._

"_Calm Rosalie, I truly can assure you that we had, have or never will have any part in dear Isabella and Renesmee's disappearance." Aro assured us, his thoughts honest, his feelings honest, and Charles thoughts telling me that he spoke the truth._

_Carlisle looked my way to see if he was telling the truth. I nodded, feeling void of any emotion, not caring very much anymore. I did briefly see Marcus look at me with pity, and heard his thoughts reveal that he was sorrowful I had to share the same fate as him._

Edward, if you ever feel it's too much, come to me... and if I can I will, you can say help relieve your pain. I wish someone would do that for me, but alas that is not my fate quite yet.

_I nodded minutely at the black haired elder, and told him how much I appreciated his thoughts, with my eyes, he smiled slightly, then his face returned to its usual deadness._

_When I withdrew my attention from Marcus, I saw everyone looking between Marcus and I. I shrugged and looked at the floor hoping everyone would drop it. Thankfully they did._

"_So are there any possibilities on who you think may have taken them?" Esme said, stepping forward and grabbing hold of her mate's hand. Leaving Alice stood a couple of feet behind us all. I looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head, and concentrated on what Aro was saying._

"_Well if I'm perfectly honest, I cannot think of anyone. Yet we are going on a expedition shortly to find this Joham, as we had trouble finding him on our way back. So if we find him or anything weird about him, we will alert you. As there is a possibility that he followed his son, and became __fascinated by Isabella- how she is still alive as the biological mother of a half breed and her power, and possibly he may be interested in Renesmee being a potential match for one of his sons."_

_That was some good reasoning, to be honest Joham hadn't crossed any of our minds._

"_Yes, indeed... that would be very helpful if you could do that. May we leave?" Carlisle inquired._

"_Shortly, I am curious though..." Aro held his hand out towards me. I sighed and walked over, I never realised when Emmett had released his hold on me, and placed my hand in his. I tried to block out everything Aro was seeing, as I didn't need to relive it again. Quite soon, Aro released his hold on my hand and stepped away._

"_I see, most bizarre." I could see by Aro's thoughts that he was referring to the fact that, there was no scent from the clearing where the trees were snapped and an obvious struggle had happened._

_With his comment he waved us away while deep in thought._

Today...

We did get a call from Aro at the end of May, and he said how he himself and his guard had searched relentlessly for Joham for the past 4 months, but found nothing but legends.

That was where our trail went cold, and the majority of us lost hope.

"Hold on a minute," Carlisle said cocking his head to one side. "Can you hear anyone outside?"

I listened and heard a pair of feet running towards the house. In human form.

"Seth! What are you doing here?" I asked jumping up from the couch and walking towards the young werewolf.

"Well it's Jacob... he was upset and we phased out, giving him some peace, but when we phased back in, as in Leah and I, he was gone, and we aren't sure..." He looked worried and that was enough for me.

"Okay Seth, you changed, but where was he last time you heard him?" Carlisle asked.

"Nearing La Push."

"We'll head for the border now." Seth nodded and ran away into the forest.


	5. Chapter Four

**JPOV**

I ran through the woods as fast as my wolf legs could carry me. I could hear Seth constantly babbling on at me in the back of my mind but I tuned him out. It's not hard the state my mind was in. My mind was so absorbed in my disturbing thoughts, so bad I had trouble not running into tree's. Suddenly Leah's voice broke through my reverie.

_JACOB BLACK! My brother is trying to talk to you, stop ignoring him. You're meant to be the 'most high' alpha. So stop ignoring us and stop being a good for nothing mother f-_

_Leah! _Seth grumbled _Thanks, but no need to be so harsh on him, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost Aimee..._

Seth had imprinted on a 15 year old girl, Aimee. It was simple, he had went to a clothes shop in Seattle and WHAM! Love at first sight. Now they could barely take their eyes of each other. I would probably be vomiting at his loved up thoughts, but I would do absolutely anything to never take my eyes off Nessie ever again, and believe me I would do that when I got her back, I will never ever let her out of my sight. Also you sometimes can't help but be nice to that kid.

_I'm not a kid, I'm 16 you know. _I gave him a small and slightly forced chuckle.

_Thanks Seth, and I know Leah, I'm sorry. I know it's not fair, but I can't stand it not knowing if she's alive or dead. It's maddening... _

_Well Jacob, _said Leah her thoughts and mind had gone soft, _What does your heart tell you? 'Cause I think you would know if Nessie was dead._

_I suppose, but I can't be sure in anything anymore. It seems unreal. I feel like I'm wandering in a eternal nightmare and I can't wake up. _My thoughts turned to Nessie. The first time she talked. The first time I looked at her and knew I could never look away. The first time she walked. The times we hunted. The first time she smiled. Her laugh, it truly was an angels song.

_Seth... I think we should leave Jacob be for a bit._ Leah whispered as her mind faded out.

_See you Jake. It will get better, I know it..._

I remember when I used to revel in this silence but now, it's alarming. All I had was my thoughts, and I have been pondering them for too long. As I came back to my senses, I found myself at the edge of a cliff, one I remembered with a shudder. This was the cliff Bella had once jumped off, and almost drowned.

But what had brought me here? I heard a branch snap behind me, a jumped and growled menacingly, but there was nothing there not even an animal. I sniffed... nothing. My stomach dropped to the floor. _Get a grip Jacob, it's just a coincidence._

I remembered back to _w_hen Edward came running back to the house screaming so loud my ears almost started bleeding. Saying Bella and Nessie weren't there, at the cottage, the first thing the family asked was "Was there a scent?" "Did you recognise it?" "Are you sure they aren't just running in the woods?" and he said that it just cut off, there was a broken tree, but that was it. Nobody believed it till they saw it themselves.

It's too similar, I looked around scanning everything. Nothing at all not even-

Wait... what was that in the trees? A Human? Well it could be someone from the reservation. They look lost. As the breeze blew towards me I caught the scent, definitely human. I shifted back to my human form and try to help. As I got near them I could swear I recognised the face. But I couldn't remember where. The features were so similar to someones but whose?

My eyes widened in horror and shock it can't be...

* * *

**BPOV  
(6 months ago)**

As the door creaked open revealing shiny black shoes, designer black jeans, and a white shirt, I looked up wondering what they could possibly want now.

But I was shocked, and so awed I couldn't form any coherent words. This guy I most definitely hadn't seen before, he was more beautiful than even my Adonis. His mahogany hair falling gently in his eyes, his plump lips, his soft but powerful brow, all the way to his vivid violet eyes, wait violet?

"Hello Bella," came the most beautiful soothing voice, breaking through my thoughts with a small smile at the edges of his lips. "I trust you're feeling better now."

I nod eagerly, not trusting my voice to speak, and look down at my grimy, ripped blood sodden clothes, and skin so dirty there was no way of telling my natural skin tone. It made me feel embarrassed and ashamed.

As he stepped closer, I became alarmed, with no idea why, because I surely have never met him before. But something about him seemed familiar I can't put my finger on it.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Was I? I'm not sure.

"I don't know I feel strange, like... I don't know it's hard to describe-" My raw, aching throat squeezed out. Suddenly images came flooding back.

I became terrified, my breaths coming in sharp gasps, as I remember my daughter being taken away from me.

"Where is my daughter?" I cry leaping up from my place in the corner, running up to him only to be stopped by the shackles round my waist. I tugged at them trying to get free.

"Now now, must we go through this _every_ time Bella? It's getting quite tiring now." He chided me raising his perfect brow. "You do know you can't break through those as: one you're a human again, and two they are specially treated to hold any mythical creature I want."

I glared at him daring him to make me stop, but he just laughed.

"Oh well, I see _nothing_ so far makes you less stubborn... maybe this will though."

As he came advancing towards me, opening his mouth I threw my hands up instinctively to protect my face, and become frozen when I see him fly across the room into the cold black stone wall. Then him jumping up clapping gleefully.

"It works! There may be hope for you yet."

Then he ran at me so fast I couldn't see him, until he sank his teeth into my neck. Erupting in immense pain, causing me to scream. While he leaves the room, telling me his usual parting line,

"See you soon honey."

Then the cell door slams shut leaving me confined to my pain of turning into a vampire yet again.


	6. Chapter Five

**EPOV**

As I ran I contemplated my life so far...

So I was born in 1901 in Chicago. My parents were called Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. I wanted to join the army, my mother was against it, but I didn't get long to press my case, because that was when the influenza hit, and before I knew it my father was dead, and I was dying. Then dying again, but for the last time, because in that fire, my soul died with it.

Yet I had a new father- who loved me all the same, no matter what I did. Also a mother who would give her life for her family. Two brothers, one who can be a complete pain in the butt, but you would never go against him (one he's is pretty darn scary when he wants to be and two he is just a big overexcited teddy bear at the end of the day), and my other brother, he is pretty vulnerable really, easily influenced- obviously- and you can't hate him even if he uses his gift on you, believe me I tried. Then there are my two completely opposite sisters; Alice well she is Alice, the hyperactive frustrating pixie, who is about as tall as my waist, and then my beautiful, and she knows it, blonde sister, who has a _very_ hard exterior but will do absolutely anything to protect her family.

Then there is my own little, but perfect family. My daughter Nessie who you can't fault, but I am going to hate her teen years- if she hasn't had them already... Then there is her soul mate, which I don't like for the sole reason that he is her soul mate, but I believe that if we all come out of this alive I will accept it as he will do anything for her, damn mutt.

My wife, I still remember her beautiful chocolate brown eyes which were literally the windows to her soul, and such a kind soul it was- is. Her flowing luxurious brown hair, which never appeared out of place. Her lips, god! So smooth I can still feel them on mine.

But I would do anything to feel them once more. Anything.

As my family came to abrupt halt, the first thing that assaulted my senses was the smell of lots of dog and salt. At the sea then, but why here?

"Carlisle this is where the treaty line is but his trail doesn't stop, should we ask the pack?"

"Edward, son, are they near?" Carlisle asked me softly. As I let my mind extend I picked out the distant thoughts of...

"Hey Seth, come here for a minute can we talk?"

As we heard about 15 sets of paws racing towards us, my stomach twisted in fear, and fell though my feet along with the rest of my organs as I heard the thoughts that accompanied those paws.

_Edward!_

_It's the Cullens!_

_It's Jake! Something bad has happened!_

_Oh gosh Rachel will kill me, not to mention Billy..._

_Where is he?_

_Not again..._

And all of the thoughts were generally along those lines apart form one; Leah.

Her mind was radiating guilt, so much that even Jasper was having a hard time not losing it. She feels this was her fault, if she hadn't have phased out or put up more of a fight, they'd know where Jacob was, and that he was safe.

My family looked terrified after I staggered with the information that I was learning from the wolves. He'd gone too.

Carlisle looked at me, and helped to keep me standing from the mixture of thoughts and emotions raging through me.

"Sam, it's Jacob isn't it," was all he said it wasn't even a question just a tone of resignation and defeat.


	7. Chapter Six

**JPOV**

"Mom?" I was in complete and utter shock, it can't be her, she died so many years ago.

I took a hesitant step towards the woman who eerily resembled the mother I lost so many years ago, then froze when I heard her voice, it was like a symphony of bells, and smooth like velvet.

"Jacob, my son!" She smiled and ran towards me faster than the eye can see, her freezing hands stealing my hot ones. I was still frozen in horror.

A strangled word escaped my lips which sounded like a 'how?', and all she said was "Venom". Yeah, that's obviously the answer I want. My body changed from frozen in shock to exploding with rage in a mere millisecond.

"Venom!" I spat, the rational part of my mind screaming at me telling me I should be happy that my mother is alive, but I wasn't going to listen not now anyway. The words that going through my head was betrayal, did one of the Cullen's do this? Why had she not seen her family? My breathing was becoming uncontrollable now, and my mom was backing away with her hands up palms facing me.

"Jacob, please calm down. Let me explain," I gave her a quick look telling her I will not calm down but she better talk and quickly, thankfully she understood.

"When I was hit by the car, I did die, but in the mortuary, there was a man called John, but he was a vampire, and a _very_ old one at that, and he had a gift. He can bring people back to life. But only if they had died in the past 24 hours. So he brought me back and turned me into a vampire. So you see-"

"But _why_ didn't come back? You could have come and let me know you were alive..." By now the anger was slowly ebbing, being replaced with loneliness. She abandoned us. She mustn't care.

"Jacob I do care about you all, but I couldn't step foot on La Push land remember. The wolves."

"Of-course I remember _mom_, but if I recall there were no wolves at that point and letters don't go amiss." I sneered.

"Yes that may be but would it have made any of this any better?"

"Yes actually, you may be my mother biologically but after today nothing more! Just another emotionless vampire." I couldn't stop the words flowing out of my mouth, but I can't deny I feel some of it.

Just as something clicked which wasn't right. She was a vampire, but I remember before I smelt a human smell. Also something was slightly off about her... I suddenly listened to my instincts and they were telling me to run, and quickly.

Suddenly her face twisted in disgust and anger.

"Fine then son, if you really believe that, then there is no need for me to be nice to you is there!" It wasn't even a question. Now ice cold fear was seeping through my veins, all the blood was running from my face, and my heart was pumping more frantically than normal.

"I didn't tell you everything, the reason John changed me was because I have a _very _special gift. In fact it's the reason we now have your dear Nessie and Bella with us at the moment." I couldn't help the ferocious growl that escaped my mouth. The fear was again replaced with rage, which should have turned me into a wolf. My eyes then widened in shock.

My mom's image now laughed a horrible sound, it was like grating steel, mixed with nails scratching on a chalkboard, yet with a harmonious melody.

"As you are my son I will give you a head start, but I won't let you have your powers of transformation back. So run doggie!"

I couldn't help it I bolted as fast as I could, not looking back, just focusing ahead, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Run Doggie..."

I need to get away...

I need to tell the pack what they're up against...

I can see the first house of La Push, the pack should be near...

But then right behind me.

"Run."

Then nothing.


	8. Chapter Seven

**BPOV**

As I weaved through the long tunnels, following a burly, red eyed man in a purple cloak called Derek, I adjusted to being out of the dark, damp cell. I don't remember much about how I even came to be in that cell, but I was relieved the pain was over.

After the pain ended and I wasn't forced to endure it again, I was left to myself for a week, no contact with anyone. Until about fifteen minutes ago, Malcolm entered my cell and told me I had been summoned and he gave me a simple black cotton maxi dress to replace the little clothes I had left. It covered so little Malcolm even averted his eyes when he entered my cell. Unfortunately as there was no water, I was unable to clean my skin and hair.

Then, after they placed a silver amulet on my wrist, they led me through a labyrinth of compressed earth, passing many steel doors which obviously contained people as unfortunate as I was. Then we walked through a long dark tunnel, barely big enough for one person to pass side by side until we walked through a side door. After more wandering though some nicer tunnels with mosaic floors and walls covered with tapestries we came to a set of doors.

"Come in" a voice said from inside the door. As my guards swung the doors inwards, it was an oak double door with gold handles, I saw a face I would never forget... he was gorgeous with his-

"Let me stop you there sweetheart, I mean I love getting compliments and all but seriously this is like the 67th time you've said all this and my ego cannot possibly get any bigger," he winks at me.

"But I've never seen you before" I said shyly, rather puzzled, trying to wrack my brains to find this face, but then again I don't remember much of my past, just something about a meadow and bronze hair. I mean what does any of that mean anyway?

"Oh believe me you have sweetheart-" when he calls me sweetheart it make me love him even more "-you just don't remember, now come in and sit down."

He gestures to a comfy red sofa, smothered with black cushions. As I settle down on it gracefully, he sends my two burly guards away, Derek and Malcolm, with a short quick wave of his hand.

While he does this, I admire his room, which was bigger than the ground floor of a standard house. The white walls, the plush black carpet, with the dark mahogany desk about twice the size of me, settled in the exact center, facing the door, accompanied with a beautiful black leather chair. In the corner opposite me there is a bar full of alcohol, which puzzles me because I thought vampires can't drink... but I can't even remember how I know he's a vampire and how they can't drink. There is a huge bed in the corner behind a to the right of the desk, with red sheets and hundreds of gold cushions. In the corner to the left of me, there are dark mahogany bookcases from ceiling to floor with what looks like every book ever written. But in the center of the room directly above the desk, on the ceiling was the biggest chandelier I think I had ever seen, it was probably the same size as a fully grown elephant. As I sat in complete awe, he walked over to his bar, and poured himself a whiskey, a large one at that, and sat opposite me, across the rectangular glass table in a black sofa with red cushions. Crossing his legs and stretching his arm along the back of the sofa, he smiled at me his mahogany hair falling gently in his violet eyes.

"So Isabella," Oh yes, that was my name... "I have been called many, many names in my past but for now you may call me Dominik. As you are wondering, I am sure, about how I am able to drink this, it's because I am not an 'evolved' vampire, like you. Would you like to hear my story Isabella?" I nodded eagerly, anxious to hear anything about Dominik even if just to hear his voice, one which drew me to him like moths to a flame.

"My life began very early on, approximately at the beginning of the earth. I was once an angel believe it or not, you won't know who exactly I was as I was written out of history, so I won't bother telling you, but the Lord, known to you now as God, was not so merciful, as he is now, in-fact he had barely any mercy back then. He had just made Adam and Eve, originally we sided with Heaven, but me and a few other angels, grew impatient that the Lord was not tired with them yet, so we made a deal with the Devil, and came up with a plan to get dear Adam and Eve chucked out of Paradise. I'm assuming you know the story of Adam and Eve? Well, after they were thrown out Archangel Michael did some digging and found out me and the four others were responsible, but as the dear humans had already been chucked out, and couldn't be let back in, as the one thing he never does is go back on his word, so he threw the 5 of us out saying, we will never be welcomed back here and we are doomed to live life on earth as immortals forever.

"Then, we weren't actually vampires as the Lord didn't want his precious humans damned, but we weren't able to touch them for a couple of centuries. We could still eat food, but we couldn't rest and we couldn't die, believe me all of us tried, but it was impossible, we'd just live through the pain, and wait with the pain for about 3 days then heal again. He had punished us horribly, and no matter how much we pleaded and prayed, he wouldn't go back on his word," He stood up in anger and threw his glass into the fireplace, causing the flames to go fly upwards.

I stood up to comfort him, but he put a hand out towards me, and sat back down, I stood there uneasily not knowing what to do, but before I could come up with something, he carried on with his life story.

"After about a thousand years, we started to split up and go our separate ways, first my sister left, trying to find someone to love. Then my closest friend left, he was bored and wanted something other than begging and pleading. After that it was a close friend of my sister and I, she felt she didn't fit in anymore, and wanted to find somewhere she did, then lastly, her brother left, he wanted to embrace this life whereas I did not. Over the next 3 thousand years, I heard that my sister, eventually found someone to love, and died happily with him. The same with the other three. So everyone found love" He laughed bitterly, "apart form I, and I was the last Immortal left. I kept looking and looking for love, but I never found it and in my rage, I decided I wanted blood, and drank the blood of my first human. Now here was the first vampire." He bows to me with a quick and graceful flourish.

"In about 940AD I came across someone I thought I recognised, she was about 17 at the time, with long blond hair, and green eyes, ah it was one of my kin known then as Hanayma, and she was in love with a Lord. When I realised they had been re-incarnated, with their love as-well, well I flew into a rage, and killed her Lord. Shortly after, Hanayma killed herself to 'be with him'. Ha!

"Wondering if the others had re-incarnated too, I decided to scout the globe for them and ruin their happily ever afters. I eventually came across another of my kin in the April of 1003AD with a dark haired beauty called Caramella. Well I couldn't have that happening so I killed her."

I was in shock how; could this amazing man be as bad or even worse than the devil. I couldn't wrap my head around it, but I had a feeling there was more, although I wasn't sure I wanted to know it. Along with the fact I had no idea why he was telling me all this in the first place.

"Oh my dear not the devil, his darkness is way above mine. Back to the story, I never did find Arabella, my dear sister... oh sorry didn't I tell you" he adds, smiling darkly after seeing the look of horror on my face.

I gasped, remembering everything of my life, even all the past ones, and am unsurprised when he laughs, now remembering everything about him. "Until a few years ago in-fact, where she was with her love dear old Edward Masen. That is the look I always remember when I tell them this story and everything comes rushing back!" he cackles.

I sat in silence for a minute or two, readjusting to the sudden onslaught of information.

"Why do this? You would have found love eventually, you gave up too soon." I told him softly, reading into his deepest emotions and desires. Feeling a sadness for him when he slaps me.

"But Arabella, you left me, you wouldn't even let me come with you, you were always trying to protect me, you may have been my older sister, but I would have wanted to stay with you!"

He breaks down in tears, and I reflexively hug him, forgiving him knowing that if I hadn't have left him so many years ago, he might be happy, and vampires wouldn't exist. But suppose I know now why I was so suited to be a vampire- because I was always destined to be one.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Sam, it's Jacob isn't it" was all he said it wasn't even a question just a tone of resignation and defeat._

**EPOV**

Sam nodded. Then spoke in his wolf form, too distressed to change back. But there was something he was trying to tell me and quickly.

_Edward, there was Jacobs scent, leading to the cliffs then it disappeared- _by this point my emotions were flying all over the place, along with my thoughts; did he kill himself in despair? Was he taken? Did he run away? Was he lured away? On, and on, and on, in a continuous loop but Sam had begun talking again-

_It's the same as last time, we believe. Last time I thought something was off, but I only connected it as there has been another. Tell me Edward when you were tracing _their _trail before did you smell anything?_

I shook my head not understanding in the slightest.

_Exactly. _Nothing_. No trees, soil, anything. The whole sent was just taken away. so.._

Understanding, that was the feeling I had, along with a general 'how the hell with that change anything' feeling, as Jasper is putting it. But then it clicked.

"We can follow the scent of nothing," I finished. Sam nodded, marginally happier, but not by much.

_We haven't followed it yet, thinking you would like to come..? _He trailed off so it sounded like a question.

I nodded eagerly, ready to follow immediately. Only to be halted when my fathers hand was placed on my arm, and his voice registering in my head for the first time in the past 30 seconds- was it really only 30 seconds?

_What is going on Edward? You look ready to chase something, and we have no idea what. _He exclaimed, gesturing to the rest of my family who were looking at me with identical faces of confusion, and I would have laughed if I wasn't so wound.

"Oh sorry Carlisle, we are going to go to the cliffs, to follow the scent of nothing!" I said almost gleefully, feeling giddy that we finally had something to go off. As I saw the looks my family gave me, which looked like they were deeply questioning my sanity, I sighed and decided to just relay the whole conversation to them, almost too fast for vampires to understand, but not quite. Then as they also eagerly agreed to come, the wolves headed into La Push, but not without surrounding us.

_One of our own may be imprinted to yours, and we may have called a temporary truce until everything is back in it's proper place, but it doesn't mean we trust you more._

"Yeah well old habits die hard."

As we neared what I was guessing to be the cliffs, by the smell of salt water, I was beginning to be filled with hope- I might get my Bella and Nessie back soon.

But then we suddenly turned, and headed to what I am guessing was the reservation, judging by the noise. The wolves stopped, uneasy. Then Sam ran into a far away bush and phased. Then came back, and to our questioning looks simply said, "It goes out of the treeline," and ran off.

Then after a few minutes, and by this time all of us, including the wolves, were already becoming impatient, he returns.

"It just breaks the trees then, literally disappears. Then I started to wonder if they doubled back but then I found this." He holds out a piece of paper with my name on it. Even more confused, I step forward to take it, but then Sam speaks _again_, "Edward, I'm guessing this was for you even though it didn't say Cullen but you are the only Edward I know who it could be addressed to, so I haven't read it, but I don't think you should read it in private, considering the circumstances. Plus, now one of our own pack members has disappeared, I believe we have a right to see it-" He stopped when I point out to him, not so nicely, how it was addressed to me and I would do with it how I wanted.

Knowing I was right, he grudgingly hands over the note. The first thing I noticed, was the very elegant writing, oh so now our kidnappers are fancy? I opened the letter which is weirdly addressed to me saying 'Edward Masen' as Sam said rather than Cullen, but that didn't really register as I was already reading what was written inside...

**Edward Masen,**

**I am guessing that by the time you are reading this note, your Shifter will have already been taken, and a long time ago at that. Now, there is no need to worry, I have your Isabella, and Renesmee, and they are relatively fine at present time, nothing time will not cure anyway. Really it's only Isabella who I need anyway, Renesmee is just for leverage, and Jacob will just need to be trained and he will make the perfect slave, don't they say dogs are a mans best friend? Well he will be mine eventually. So as I was saying Jacob will not be harmed if he co-operates, and neither will dear Nessie if her mother also does as I say.**

**Now, I love a good game, as I am sure you do, and between the two of us, there is a fifty percent chance of you winning. What's to lose? So I'll leave you with a few clues about what will happen next.**

**The next taken will be someone, that affects the mind, and will be very useful if I wanted for example to forget something. Also I will take someone who I will be forced to have a relationship with, yet with that, others will fall apart.**

**Figure that out and you may be able to save some lives if not, then oh well, I will leave you another letter next time.**

**I will be watching.**

That hope I was feeling before, was now gone and not likely to ever return. Games with the unknown were rarely won.


	10. Chapter Nine

**BPOV**

"So brother, tell me, why are you doing this to me?" We were now sat side by side on the sofa I was originally sitting on during his 'story', but only after I had made him look more presentable after his crying fit, and now I had finally plucked up enough courage to ask him the question that has been nagging at the edges of my brain and my heart for the past few hours, ever since I got my memories back.

"No Arabella, tell _me_ why you left me in the first place?" he asked in a pitifully quiet voice, but underlying with anger. I sighed at his question.

"You said why yourself." I whispered, looking down at my hands, I just felt ashamed.

I sighed once again and stood up, walking over the the fire, trying to become distracted by the dancing flames, but my mind was filled with turmoil, unable to calm.

"Fine, if I now tell you my story, will you answer my question?" I addressed him not looking away from the flames. When I heard a faint 'yes' escape his lips, I spoke with no emotion, I have felt all the feelings before, I have no need to again.

"Well of-course you know the very beginning of my story, how our paternal advisor was Archangel Michael the Prince of light, and our maternal was Archangel Cassiel of peace and harmony, and when I was created I was appointed the duty to be the Angel of Loyalty, and I was loyal, certainly more than you would think Hamranel Angel of Temperance, yes I'm aware you have been avoiding saying your name,you just don't want to be reminded that you are the Angel of Solitude and Tears, well _were_ the Angel of Solitude and Tears-" I laughed bitterly even though I wasn't happy, at the present time I felt eternally sad.

"- anyway, as I said I was the Angel of Loyalty, I was appointed the job of looking out for anyone who was not being loyal towards God, or another angel. My job was easy, no-one I am pleased to say was disloyal until the Great Divide, and loyalty makes me... content. I thought all of it was over after half of our Brothers and Sisters were cast out for siding with Lucifer. So you imagine my disappointment and sorrow when I discovered that my own creation brother, along with 3 others were plotting to kill or in some way get rid of the first of the human race. So I made a vow to stop you before anyone found out, or hand you over to God if I failed, and allow you to take the consequences."

I turned away from the fire, towards the face of my brother who's face was giving none of his true emotions away, but that was only if you were a stranger, I had known him for thousands of years, I knew he was in the deepest confusion. So I carried on.

"As you can guess I failed in all my attempts to stop you, and handed you over to God-" by now my eyes were filling with venom, whereas my brother was looking at me in anger, ran across the small space between us, grabbed my throat, and exclaimed.

"So it was _you_, I always knew someone had turned us in, but I could never think of anyone who would have, or could have found out, but it was the dear Angel of Loyalty. So what happened to the loyalty to your family, huh?" He clenched my throat tighter, making it uncomfortable but not enough to hurt.

"I haven't finished yet!" and with a flick of my fingers, I snapped the amulet on my wrist blessed with ruins to prevent my powers working and sent him flying across the room and hit the once immaculate white wall between his bed and the grand bookcases. Keeping him still, courtesy to my new powers, which thanks to my powers being restored, I carried on.

"Now, while I told God, about your betrayal, I asked a request of him, knowing that I couldn't live while betraying my brother and other angels, I asked if he could throw me out too. He reluctantly agreed on the condition that as you were the main perpetrator, you had to keep your solitude and tears, for the rest of time. But again I couldn't leave you with that fate. So we eventually came to an agreement. I was sent down to Earth, with the 4 other betrayers, to try to help them redeem themselves, and learn their lesson, allowed to guide but not intervene. Yet again though Hamranel, you never listen. When Michael said punished for an eternity, he also said until you are forgiven." I roll my eyes looking down at him sorrowfully.

"So after a thousand or so years of thinking and persuading, none of you would leave. So he sent Gabriel, down to send a message. Gabriel told me that the Lord was pleased with my efforts, but now was time to leave, find love, and eventually the others should follow. So I did leave, as he had asked, and when the Angel of Aid left I found him and told him to just search and he would eventually find his soul mate, which he did and was at peace. I also did the same when the Angel of Love, and The Angel of left. They were also at peace. But I couldn't heed the first part of the Lords advice to leave and find love. I was always watching you brother. I didn't even give up as I watched you drain your first human, as I watched you turn your first vampire- John, the one who can bring others back to life. I watched as you basically killed your own kind, by killing their soul mates. I won't pretend I wasn't disgusted, but I couldn't intervene," I state thoughtfully, remembering.

"But I did grow very weary of this constant violence, and God again sent Gabriel down, to tell me to go to Ireland and look. And I did, and in the year of 1002AD on the 18th of August, I found my soul mate, with his bronze hair and emerald eyes. After we married I began to age, and I had many children.

"Did you know that in re-incarnation, your looks never change but your personality may? Also that your child's soul may no longer entwine with your own in future history? Well some of my children never died, they are currently in the hands of the Volturi. But I would never claim them now, they have forgotten me and their father over time, and technically we aren't the same bloodline any more." I came back to my surroundings, as I had previously been immersed in my thoughts, and look at my brother. He was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. Seeing that he was calm I released him, I stuck my hand out to help him up, but he continued to lie there, so I decided to sit next to him.

"You know how you said before you searched for me and you couldn't find me, that's because I wouldn't let you, I still had my powers, and you know one of an angels powers is to be able to become unnoticed. So that's what I did, I tried to cloak the others but I wasn't allowed, 'no intervention'. So I had to let nature take its course. When I died for the first time, I was presented in-front of God, where he declared I was allowed back into Heaven, and if I decided to go, the others were permitted too as well, along with you if you ever died. They were then brought before me, and when I was going to accept, I asked one question which would decide all our fates; 'Will we be allowed to be with our soul mates?' and he shook his head in pure sorrow," I had my eyes closed now, fully seeing the memory...

"_I am sorry Arabella, but it just cannot happen, they themselves are not angels, and will not be allowed to be with you," he spoke with a finality._

_As I made my decision, I looked at Elehazaem, Didyma, and Aroram, I could see they agree with what I was about to say._

"_No thank you, I'd rather stay with my soul mate," I said holding my head high and earning looks of approval from my fellow fallen angels. Also to my surprise God smiled, but said-_

"_I accept your decision, but you must know that as you cannot be together off the mortal plane, you will forever continue in a cycle, but you will always find your loved one each time, and each time you die you will be brought before me again and you will again be presented with this choice in-case you change your mind, and you will all be able to speak for yourselves." Then he looked at the others and they were escorted away towards the mortal plane. When they had left he dismissed everyone, so it was just himself and I. Except that now his face was terribly grave._

"_Arabella, I am afraid I have worrying news for you, your brother at some point in the future, will try to destroy the natural cycle of things, which will in the end cause the Apocalypse. I don't know if these are his intentions, but this I want to avoid at all costs. I wouldn't trouble you with this news if he wasn't planning to involve you, along with the other three, but as he is I need to ask you to do something for me," I nodded wearily knowing what he was going to ask wasn't going to be good, but would have to be done anyway._

"_I need you to understand that when you see this memory, the time will soon be upon you to choose, and that choice I cannot tell you about now, but you will understand when the time comes, and I am so sorry, as this choice will affect the whole future as there are only two directions it can go in, and neither are preferable." My stomach was clenched in fear, and I wasn't sure if that fear was showing on my face, but if it was he didn't show that he saw it._

"_Are you sure?" I managed to choke out. _

_He nodded._

"_Again I am very sorry, but if possible, and I know I am asking too much already, I need you to look after Elehazaem, Didyma, and Aroram, as they have been forgiven, and I know you don't deserve it the most of all, but you are the only one who will be able to do something," by now he had clasped my hands in his and kissed me on the head._

"_Never speak of this until the time comes when you feel it is necessary. May vos reperio pacis."_

Then the memory ends. I open my eyes and see my brother inches from my face, with his hands on mine, his brows furrowed in worry.

"What happened Bella?" I smiled he hadn't called me that for years_, _"You were frozen for about 20 minutes, I couldn't get through to you," he cried, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Elly," I laughed at his childhood nickname, and he smiled at me.

"So what were you going to say, you went unresponsive after saying 'he shook his head in pure sorrow'" he quoted in my voice, well tried to quote in my voice.

"I am certainly not as high as that!"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Bella, I thought you were the eldest, when did you get so childish," he winked and ducked as I went to hit him round the back of the head, much like Rose does to Emmett. "Oi! Anyway what were you going to say?"

"Oh I was just going to say how, he said no we couldn't and I decided not to go, and voilà! Here i am, well, I have had a few lifetimes since then," I winked at him.

We then just sat there on the floor surrounding by plaster which must have come from the wall but I never noticed until now. Then he suddenly said.

"Do you miss our kin? Especially Michael and Cassiel?"

I shrugged.

"Sort of, they were really the closest thing to family back then, but really in this life time Charlie and Renee are my parents."

"But I haven't had many lifetimes have I?" I look up at him confused to what he is getting at, and gasp when he pulls, his old gold obsidian necklace out of his black shirt.

"You still have it," I exclaim as I stroke its smooth surface, the stone representing our angel 'mother' Cassiel, and that's when I am reminded of my own necklace, as I clutch at my neck I remember how it was buried with me when I died the first time. As I drop my hand from my brothers necklace, genuinely upset about my lost treasure.

"You remember when I said I never found you, well I meant alive, I always got there too late. I went to your first funeral you know. You may not believe it but I cried and everyone asked who I was." He laughs, "it was one of those funerals where you just lay peacefully on the bed, with a circlet of silver on your head, that's when I noticed your necklace, and as I believed you were truly gone, I took the necklace, as wanted something of you and 'dad'," he stands up and walks to his desk, unlocks one of the draws and pulls out a simple purple velvet case and passes it to me as, in my excitement, had stood up and was stood right beside him.

As I opened it I gasped like the first time I had first received it off my 'Father', (as I was the eldest I was presented my fathers stone at 19- this is the age female angels stop aging and are accepted into the ranks- and as Hamranel was the youngest he was presented our mothers stone by my mother at 18- the time that he chose to stop aging (the males can choose when they stop). My heart shaped Tiger Eye pendant**. **Exactly as I remembered it, as I put it on I finally felt calm and my mind became much clearer, and I remembered the question I asked my brother,.

"Elly, it's now your turn to answer my question," I tell him, looking up at him through my lashes, I may have been the eldest but I was still small.

He looks uneasy, too uneasy. "Bella, do we have to do this now,?" he walks away from me, around his desk towards his bar.

"Yes we do, _why-are-you-doing-this-to-me_?" saying each word with more and more anger, and taking a step forward with each and every word, and then ran the rest of the way, and threw his glass out of his hand. One thing about Angels, our mood changes rapidly at the flick of a switch and unless we sort it out quickly we can destroy everything.

"Why do you always have to ruin _everything_!" he screamed in my face his eyes turning completely black, I remember this from my observations of him so many years ago. This means he is ready to kill someone, and rip their throat out. I took a step back, becoming careful. He could still kill me as for a while my powers are still relatively weak.

"You really want to know? I am going to get Aroram, Elehazaem, and Didyma, use my newborns, children and shifters to destroy anything I want!" That was when it hit me, my instincts where telling me this is what will cause the apocalypse but what was the choice I need to make? But that train of thought left my mind when I suddenly realized what he said.

"Your _children? _Don't you dare tell me you are Joham!" I shouted at him, only to scream in outrage when he nods gleefully.

"That's how I found you, I followed my dear son, his Aunt, the soldier and that psychic. Do you think the soldier and pixie will make a good addition to my army?" he asks

"You dare do anything and I will kill you myself, don't think I wont!" I hissed.

"Yeah well guess what you can't do anything when you are a human." and lunged for my neck, and bit me, leaving me screaming in pain.

I vaguely heard through the pain of the flames, him talking to Derek and Malcolm, telling them to take me back to my cell, and for them to bring him someone and quickly.

I vaguely felt my self being lifted, as I was writhing and screaming in pain.

Yet I even heard the girl screaming as my brother drained her dry.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hamranel POV**

"Ah good to see you Marylin!" I cried as she strode through my office/room doors, looking very pleased with herself.

"I did as you asked master," she smiled and bowed, and as I kissed her forehead in happiness.

"Well lets go and see our new guest!" I bounced in happiness, but raised an eyebrow at her hesitation and asked, "Why what on earth is wrong my dear?" I inwardly smiled at my joke.

"Well, can you turn me back please master? I would like to resume my usual form if you please," she asked in a hurried whisper looking terrified, well I guess she heard about some of my bad mood swings over the past few days.

"Of course dear," and with a wave of my hand I changed her russet skin into, smooth white marble, and I changed her black hair black into it's usual silvery blonde. I smiled at my handiwork.

She also smiled, bowed again and followed me out of the doors, towards the cells.

"So the disguise worked then I assume?" she nodded an affirmative.

"We didn't need his mother for information anyway, it was pretty easy to improvise, he bought it," she gave a crooked smile. I simply nodded. "I did actually catch him about 6 days ago, but I was making sure that those Cullen's were not following us." I simply laughed knowing that if they hadn't found this place by now the never will.

"Is he still under?" I asked still wandering through the underground, knowing I was coming closer to the cells as the smells were slowly turning from fresh, to rotten, from clean, to sweaty and damp.

"Yes, do you want me to release him yet?" I nodded, as it will take him a few minutes to become conscious and we were only a minute away. I knew when she had released him, as I soon heard her sigh of relief almost as if she was under strain.

After exactly 61 seconds in silence, we reached the desired cell. As I motioned the guards to open the cell, I motioned to Marylin to stay outside. Only after she nodded did I enter the cell.

When the door was closed behind me, did I survey the surroundings. There were the walls, made of compressed dirt, well we were underground, so there were no windows, a simple metal cot with a sack quilt, and a hole in the ground to be used as a toilet. Yet there in the corner, there was a large male, with thick iron chains around his waist and wrists, which even a vampire couldn't and never has been able to break. He was the reason for my visit. Obviously.

As I sat down on his cot, and waited for him to wake up. I thought anxiously about the most recent conversation with my sister.

"_Open the door please, Derek," he hastened to complete my request and pushed the door with a bow, which I acknowledge with a smile, I was in a good mood after my lovely feast 2 days ago._

_Ah exactly as I remember, the dirt walls, the water dripping onto the floor at a constant rhythm, which really annoys me, but hey! I 'aint living here! Anyway, the roots hanging grotesquely from the ceiling, and the cot, with a pillow and quilt, well she is my sister._

Speaking of your sister, she's looking at you_. As I focus on her I indeed see she is. I give her a big smile, and guess what she does, she just glares at me with those chocolate brown orbs, now with flecks of violet due to her restored memory._

"_Hello again dear, how are you enjoying human life again?" I asked politely, but she just carried on glaring. Jeez, can't a guy catch a break!_

"_You know it's rude to stare Arabella, and to ignore other people. I also see you got dirty again, tut tut, you need to look after yourself more!" I laughed, well what can I say I am a funny guy! Well for an angel._

"_What do you want Hamranel? Other than to cause me more pain," she asked weakly with a raised eyebrow. _

_All I did was turn her back into a human, I mean yeah, it may be a little bit more painful than turning into a vampire, or so I have been told... _

"_Maybe to see you? Or is that too unbelievable?" I smile knowing she won't buy it, "Fine, Malcolm informed me that your change back had finished, so I decided to see if you managed to cope... but then again" I said as I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "How many times is it that you have turned back? Well you have been down here for... oh yeah 8 months, and other than that day when you came to see me, you basically spent the rest of the time changing, and it takes 2 days when done properly to turn into a vampire, and 2 days to turn into a human... so that's" I pretended to do the maths in my head "about 110 times? So you should be used to it by now." I smiled sweetly._

"_But what is the point of changing me into a human, if you need me later on?" _

_I sighed. With a smile of course._

"_Well, I can't have you escaping too soon now could I?" I asked rhetorically, "You will be changed just beforehand, don't worry" I say as I walk over, kneel down to where she sat in the mud and pat, her knee. Weirdly almost... nervous to see she doesn't even have the strength to chase me away._

"_Oh believe me I'm not worrying, about myself anyway" I cock an eyebrow curious as to what she is on about, "Where is my daughter Hamranel?" She asked me, well pleaded._

"_Don't worry your pretty little face off, she is okay for the time being as you well know," I told her, I knew perfectly well I won't kill my family, and I won't hurt Renesmee as she is still a child, at the moment, but as I can't do that I'll hurt someone else._

"_Yes Hamranel, but where is she, and is she alright physically and emotionally?" Ahh mothers will always do anything for their children._

"_For now yes, if you co-operate," pausing while she sighs, "wait I haven't finished yet sister. A certain imprint of hers and shape shifter is on his way here we picked him up about 2 days ago so he will arrive in about 4, and if you don't work with me, I will slowly kill him, and on my travels I heard that imprints feel their other half's pain... and as he is your best friend/ future son in law. I'm sure you wont want that to happen, do you?" I sang the last part, and laughed at her furious face._

"_Awww, how was it your _Edward_-" I sneered his name "-put it, a kitten trying to be a tiger," I laughed again at her confused face, "Oh he never said it out loud," I chuckled and stood up, "I have a mind reader of my own dear."_

"_Urgh, can you get anymore self-centered or evil _Hamranel_,"_ _Okay, I was getting pissed now, I mean yeah I was liking the self-centered and evil bit, but argh the Hamranel bit, it was something I wanted to forget. _

_Some part of me took over and I didn't remember much afterward. So it didn't surprise me when after coming back to my senses, after I have no idea how long, to find my sister across the room unconscious in a bloody pulp. I leant against the wall for a few minutes, looking between Arabella and my bloodied hands, saddened by my lack of control. It had been happening too much lately and I couldn't seem to control any of it. _

_I told Derek to get the healer, to make sure Arabella was alive, and to make sure some decent food was ready for her when she came around._

I haven't heard from Derek or the healer yet. Strange...

Ah, finally he's coming around. As he opens his eyes with a start, I smile at him and say.

"Hello Jacob. I trust you slept well." I didn't get a reply, just a confused stare. So I stood up and came closer to his face.

"Now, now Jacob Black, it's rude to stare," I smiled sweetly at him, and got a growl in response. Ah shape-shifters always the same moody things, not to mention smelly.

"I see you know my name, but will you care to tell me yours?" he asked with obvious forced politeness.

"Of-course so sorry, where have my manners gone! The name is Dominik. Simply Dominik. Nowas to where you are I'll give you one clue, all around there is foot, after foot, after foot of earth!" I straightened up, and flung my arms out, causing my black coat to flap around. _Nice dramatic effect there Dominik_, I smile to myself.

"So Dominik, Why the hell do you want me!" he didn't ask it as a question, he just said it. I tutted at him, but told him nonetheless.

"For leverage against your best friend and soon to be mother in law, 'cause if I hurt you I hurt her and her daughter," I cackle, and dodge out of the way, of a lunge by an angry shape shifter, but he was stopped by his chains. As I observed his face scrunching up and going red in concentration and confusion I decided to inform him of a useful fact.

"Those chains are coated in a special little something, especially for shape shifters, so I wouldn't bother trying or people will begin to think that you are constipated!" Wow I _am _such a funny guy. Ha! _And it seems you're modest also._

I yawn already becoming bored by this, "Right then Jakey boy, I'm off but I'll see you soon, and we'll have a good long talk," and I proceed out of the doorway, "Oh yes and I heard you liked Marylin," I laugh leaving a rather shocked werewolf in my wake.

"Hello Renesmee, how are you?" I smile at her, I do actually like her, she's young vulnerable but has a little fight in her.

"I am alright I suppose, sir..." she replies in a quiet voice, looking down at the floor through her curly copper hair.

"Good, I suppose. So how has Marie been treating you?" Marie was her guard, she was a nice soul, but can be a born fighter when she needs to be.

"Very well thank you sir, she talks to me so I don't feel lonely." I nod, good. Renesmee may be the size of an 7 year old but she still isn't even a year yet.

"So, now I think is the right time to talk about your future, hey Renesmee?" We had made a deal a while ago that if she is polite to me then I will not call her Nessie, as she feels that's only for people she knows well and loves.

She nods slowly and uncertainly.

"Now you know a Jacob Black I believe?" I ask and am unsurprised when her eyes light up and she nods.

"Well he's come here to stay for a while, and I was wondering that if you were good he could come visit you for a little bit each week?" She's soon jumping around clapping and screaming 'Yes please!' repeatedly.

I smile at her eagerness and ask her to quiet down, which she does promptly and sits back down next to me, arranging her little purple dress around her carefully and crossing her legs, with her matching purple shoes on each foot, I'm glad Marie dresses her.

"But afterward I would like you to come to see me, and we'll talk and give you a new room?" I say it as a question, I don't want to force it on her. I do receive an acceptable 'Yes please sir' and then a 'can I design it sir?' which I again agree to.

"Okay you may design it, but I want you to come to my office tomorrow, and we'll design it, then you can sleep in my room until it's ready for you, and before I show you it you may see Jacob for 2 hours, then I will pick you up and take you to your new room."

"Yes sir," she says gleefully, then she hides her face from me, curious I ask her what's wrong, not liking her becoming distressed. Only to be angered by the question that leaves her lips.

"Can I see my mommy?"

_You offer everything to her and she throws it back in your face._

"Shut up," I murmured to the voice, it have been taking too much advantage recently, particulalry when I least expected it

Renesmee recoiled obviously thinking I was talking to her.

"It's okay dear, I will think of your request."

_That is if you haven't killed your dear sister already._

I froze at the thought, it would explain why I hadn't heard anything. I quickly left, telling Marie to take Renesmee back to her small room and sped towards the cells.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**EPOV**

_The next taken will be someone, that affects the mind, and will be very useful if I wanted for example to forget something. Also I will take someone who I will be forced to have a relationship with, yet with that, others will fall apart._

As I kept going through those clues in my mind again and again, I came up blank. I sigh, get up off my sofa and walk downstairs.

As I reach the bottom, I am unsurprised to find my family converged around the dining table, as I take my place to the right of Carlisle, next to Alice, who was sat next to Jasper who was opposite Emmett, who was next to Rosalie, and finally in between Carlisle and Rosalie sat Esme.

"Okay, now that Edward has arrived, we can now talk about this note," Carlisle said solemnly, he was starting to become depressed with all these disappearances. Plus he was unnerved after my reaction to the note which I only recovered completely from about 5 hours ago.

Apparently after I had read the note, my legs had given way and I collapsed on the ground in a heap, and became unresponsive. When I eventually 'came around' I found myself in my room on my sofa, with a seriously worried family; as I had been out of it for about 4 days. My family told me that after I 'passed out', Emmett caught me, and under Carlisle's instruction he took me home while Alice, Jasper wrapped everything up with the wolves, as Carlisle and Esme were too worried about me to stay, Emmett was convinced no fight was going to happen so he left (well that was what he told everyone but I'm not convinced) and Rosalie was dragged back as she was trying to create a fight with the wolves, as it's pretty obvious she doesn't like them very much.

So when they got me home they tried to get me to come back to my senses, literally, when I was out I didn't use any senses... and when I came back I was confused as it felt like I had only blinked. Though I do remember something but it's something that is hanging of the edge of my consciousness like a fading dream, but I feel it wasn't a dream, I feel that it was important. Very important. It's unnerving thinking that I might have been a statue for the rest of eternity.

Also, Emmett apparently tried everything to get me to 'come back', it ranges from throwing me out a window, which Esme screamed bloody murder at him for, to feeding me human food. Ugh! I hate that guy sometimes.

No-one knows how I woke up, all I remember was... nope it's gone again, maybe it'll come when I'm not focusing on it, but I am distracted from my thoughts by Carlisle resuming his speech.

"So this note, what does everyone think on it? Oh also Edward and Alice, no snapping at people when they give their opinions." Carlisle instructed us only to earn two growls in response.

"Well, it's obviously someone who has been planning this for a while, someone couldn't come up with this in a week or so...also it has to have been a vampire the way they said the 'Doggie' which would suggest that they themselves are not a shape shifter, and unless there is a species we don't know about, that leaves a vampire." Jasper said confidently. With all the others agreeing.

"Yes but why are they doing it in the first place? As if they had been planning it for a while I know it wouldn't have been the Volturi as I would have heard something in their thoughts, and you would have seen them wouldn't you Alice?" Alice nodded an affirmative.

Carlisle puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently, "I truly don't know son, but lets focus on one thing at a time," he smiles grimly and says "well we need to figure out who is next the take it from there, so does anyone have any ideas?"

"The clue was- _The next taken will be someone, that affects the mind, and will be very useful if I wanted for example to forget something. Also I will take someone who I will be forced to have a relationship with, yet with that, others will fall apart,_so lets focus on the first part for now shall we?" Alice suggested.

"So someone who affects the minds and they are useful if someone wanted to forget something... but who do we know does that?" Rosalie mused.

I truly don't know the answer, I felt I was at the edge of something until I heard Alice gasp, oh no.

I tensed in horror, brain whirring, trying to think of a way out.

"Alice b-baby it's alright, j-just tell me what's w-wrong," that of course was Jasper, and he can feel the fear radiating off her so powerfully, it was taking everything for him to not curl up into a ball and scream until his lungs burst.

"Edward honey tell us what happened, you're the only one who can Alice is in no state to," Esme said gently, kneeling down beside me and stroking my hair.

Rosalie was just looking at us in shock and dread knowing it wasn't good, and Emmett was looking around for danger and his thoughts were incoherent.

The only one calm and collected was Carlisle, who was calming me down with thoughts of comfort and pride. I took a deep breath and told the family what the vision was.

"Alice and Jasper went out for a hunt, and it goes black, and it looks like we don't find them," I said in a dead tone, I can't lose anyone else. I would give my life for my parents, brothers and sisters, my wife and child, even the wolves, but it looks like it will not come to that at least not for a while.

Alice's sobs got louder, Esme's face was heartbreaking, Jasper began hugging his wife for dear life, Emmett face got an unbelievable 4 shades whiter, Rosalie just shut her eyes and started to grab fist fulls of her hair, and Carlisle just stood there with a blank face and thoughts, and ran to his study closing his door with bang that shook the structure of the house.

Carlisle of all people losing it? What will we do... I sigh knowing that as I'm the oldest of the 6 of us left I stand and clear my throat.

"You are all acting like hope is lost, it's not. We have no reason to believe Bella and Nessie are dead yet." My voice cracked at dead. "We will stick together and get through this, for now no hunting if we have to we will get blood from the blood bank or from the butchers, anything that will keep us alive and together," my voice started to become weak, "but we cannot do that if there is no hope." I quickly left the room, sobs threatening to escape form my chest, and ran to my room leaving them to their thoughts. And leaving me to my own...

_...The first time I saw her with my own eyes, what a mysterious creature she was, with her chocolate brown hair and blank thoughts, and she had a mysterious grace in her posture, yet she was clumsier than a newborn foal..._

_...La Bella Italia, technically our first date. The way the blue blouse showed her beautiful curves, and brought out the brown in her eyes. The way the constant blush contrasted with her creamy skin..._

_...the meadow, the look of awe and beauty evident in her face, the way the sun glistened off her perfect body, and the way it brought out the slight natural blond highlights in her hair..._

_...her enthusiasm when she saw that I had stayed with her the night after the meadow..._

_...sitting next to me on the piano bench with her mouth wide open in shock and astonishment on her face..._

… _her constant thirst for knowledge, also known as constant interruptions, as I told her Carlisle's story..._

_...at prom in the moonlight, with her blush illuminating me to the fact that she was embarrassed into thinking I was taking her to the prom and not a 'ceremony' for her transition into a vampire... silly Bella..._

_...when she agreed to marry me, the embarrassment was indeed clear on her face, but it was outshone by the love in her eyes..._

_...our wedding day, there are no words for her beauty, she was easily more beautiful than Rosalie..._

_...the first time I told her Nessie was talking and telling us how much she loved us..._

_...the first time she saw our child, the unconditional love and happiness that was radiating off her..._

_...our first hunt together..._

_...our first night together in her new life..._

_...her kiss when we fought the Volturi off..._

… "_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." "You...don't...want...me?"_...

… I _am so sorry. Forgive me. Bella..._

No not now... but before I could stop it more memories came.

..."_Edward, I'm sorry Bella's dead, she jumped off a cliff"..._

_..."He's not here, he's at the funeral"..._

…"_Edward she's gone, I don't know what happened Jasper turned his back for just a second"..._

_..."Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!"..._

_..."Wait!"..._

No! I can't take it anymore! I started screaming all my agony and frustration, I'd had enough... I can't live without her.

"Edward!-" I heard a voice speak but I took no notice, there were more images flashing before my eyes...

…_the vision of Bella being killed by Tyler's van...what those evil bastards were going to do to her in Port Angeles..._

"-Edward, please calm down-"

_...her body so broken, blood flowing from all her wounds freely..._

"-Edward, listen-" that was a different voice but I couldn't care less who it belonged to.

_...her arm wrapped up in bandages from an injury I inflicted which I could have prevented if I had never invaded her life..._

"-Please Edward, Jasper can't take much more!-"

_...The look of pain and self loathing on her face when I told her she was not good for me..._

There were more voices now all saying things I could not comprehend, voices I now wanted tofocus on but couldn't. I screamed some more and clutched my head...

…_The way she wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was struggling to hold herself together, when she thought I would leave her again..._

**Alice POV**

We were sat there just thinking over what Edward had said, we had lost hope. But can we make hope? As we were mulling over what he said, Jasper began curling inwards, groaning which was accompanying the screams echoing from Edwards room. We all ran up there, even Jasper who could just about stand. Carlisle was already there trying to comfort him. It seemed Edward was far gone though.

"Edward, shhh" Carlisle said, but it could barely be heard over Edwards screaming, which was again being harmonized by Jasper's own groans.

"What is happening?" Rosalie shouted while sobbing in her husbands arms, who was sobbing along with her.

We kept screaming at Edward, trying to reason with him, and to get him to understand.

It has been 3 hours since the screaming started, yet it had felt like 3 years.

2 hours ago, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I left. While Carlisle and Esme stayed trying to calm their eldest son down.

When we got far enough away from the house for Jasper to stop screaming, which was about 3 miles, Jasper told us what it felt like.

"It was like the transformation, but much times worse." While Rosalie and Emmett shuddered, I just nodded, I don't know what the transformation felt like in the first place.

"Do you think he's gone mad?" I whispered and Rosalie hugged me.

"I hope not, but if he has, we'll sort it out."

But now Jasper was worn out and needed blood, the pain took a great toll on him, but Emmett needed to stay relatively near the house and Rosalie, one, in case Edward needed to be held down and two, Rosalie wasn't coping well, she can't stand seeing the family fall apart.

"Well you two cannot be by yourselves, so how about I go with Alice and Jasper and you, Rose, help Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett suggested but a quick and sharp shake of the head told him how Rosalie couldn't go back there... not now.

"No I can't, it should be alright if I go with Alice and Jasper, shouldn't it?" Rosalie asked in a weak voice, we all agreed, there wasn't much choice.

So now Jasper and I are on the trail of some Elk, while Rosalie was in full control of her senses as she is the 'protector', well I'm not too bothered but Jasper doesn't like to be looked after, he likes to be the protector.

As we pounced on the Elk, be were hit by the scent of human, for some reason I wasn't affected, but Jasper sped off with a snarl deep in his chest, Rosalie screaming and chasing after him, I follow, but suddenly I lose their trail, and all I hear is the wind, and the humans that were so close to death just through the trees, not 20 meters ahead, where did Jasper and Rosalie go? Panic was now bubbling up in my chest making my head tense up, and my stomach curl into hundreds of knots. That was when I was alerted by my senses that I was being watched, and not by the humans.

I ran. Before it went black I heard a scream filled with fear, that pierced my heart.

"Alice!"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**EPOV**

"No!"

I don't know when the sobbing began, but I knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Edward?" someone whispered hesitantly, in obvious pain, and yet it was a question... what is going on.

I looked up sobs calming as I searched for that voice, and when my eyes came across my mothers own, who was knelt on the gold carpet of my bedroom, irises black and eyes slightly bloodshot...

"Oh!" She suddenly threw her arms around me and dry sobbed relentlessly in my chest, I just rubbed her back soothingly, not quite knowing what was going on. That was when I heard a small movement to my left. I looked towards the sound and saw Carlisle there, curled in the corner looking completely defeated and staring at me blankly. I looked at him with a questioningly, and I just got a blank stare in return.

I'm starting to get worried now.

I tried to rack my brain for what I last remember... it kept slipping away. Where are my memories going?

"Edward, you alright bro?" A gruff voice said... Emmett. I looked up and yes, there was a guy the size of a bear stood by the window exactly opposite from where my father was still sat. I nodded.

Emmett keeps looking at me pointedly, almost as if he is trying to say something, and when he seemed to realise nothing was happening, his face scrunched up into a large frown.

As I was so concentrated on Emmett, I jumped and growled violently when a hand suddenly clamped down onto my shoulder.

I stood, not a second later, with Esme behind me protectively, against the wall facing the threat, and a continuous growl echoing through my chest, stopping when I saw that a deathly threatening Emmett was stood in the same stance as I, protecting Carlisle who I guess had finally moved.

It was obvious Emmett was assessing whether I was a threat to Carlisle or not. And I guess Emmett came to a decision as he relaxed and again resumed his position by the window, and looked out forlornly. As to what he was looking for, I had no idea.

"Edward, listen to me please," Carlisle whispered, I cocked my head to the side and looked at him curiously, I never heard him say anything. I think someone has lost it. I then noticed Esme edging out from behind me very cautiously, and slightly fearfully. What does she have to fear? As a large amount of anger and a small amount of sadness passed through me as Esme gasped, and hurried over to Carlisle and into his arms.

"Edward, are you alright now?" Carlisle asked looking at me with deep concern yet parts of his face, especially his eyes had pain shining through.

"Why wouldn't I be?" But then my eyes caught one of those electronic calenders across the room, and my breath left me in a big gush as I saw the date, but then burst out laughing.

The three of them looked at me as if they were questioning my sanity, so I decided to explain before they got the wrong idea.

"Well Emmett, you could have done much better than that! Are you getting rusty?" I began laughing harder than the last time.

"Edward... what are you talking about?" He asked in a low voice, taking a slow step towards me.

I gestured towards the calendar, "I mean seriously! That prank is really lame! I admit I am slightly impressed as it is hard to override that thing but- Haha! You can't fool me with that!" I chuckled again, and looked at their faces, who were staring at me disbelievingly.

"Edward what are you talking about Emmett hasn't done anything-" he looked at the calendar "-that is the real date..." Just then something must have clicked as his face suddenly went blank.

"Carlisle honey, what is wrong?" Esme asked seeing the sudden change in his face.

But Carlisle completely ignored his mate.

"Edward can you read my mind?" His question brought me up short, as a matter of fact I hadn't actually heard anything in that way, since... I really don't know.

"Edward, what is the date today?" Well I knew this one.

I rolled my eyes and replied with confidence, and replied appropriately as I noticed dawn was breaking "Well today is the 19th of January 2007, of course."

Suddenly Emmett ran out the room, Esme gasped and froze, and Carlisle just walked over to the window and looked over the landscape casually, but his posture said something other than casualness, it was very tense, and his perfect posture had become a slouch.

"Edward, son. That is not the date. Today is the 13th of August 2009, or more importantly your 1st wedding anniversary," he said coolly, but I couldn't see his face even though his voice seemed laced with a deep pity and pain. But the biggest thing on my mind at the moment, was that Carlisle has lost his own.

"Carlisle, are you feeling alright?" I asked in concern, only to hiss when Carlisle turned around suddenly and marched towards me and right into my face. I had never seen him like this in my existence, not even when I ran away and drank from humans. Something was _very _wrong.

"Don't you dare begin to even think that I am crazy Edward Cullen!" He shouted, and knowing I still wasn't convinced dragged me downstairs and turned the television onto the news channel. What I saw had me collapse back into the sofa in shock.

It was indeed the 19th of August 2009, but where had the past 10709 days of my life gone? Suddenly something hit me that swept everything else out of my head, which I tell you was a lot.

"Carlisle, when you told me that date before, you told me something that is bothering me," I shifted my attention from the TV to my father's face. "You said today is my 1st wedding anniversary, but I am not married..."

There was just silence, absolutely nothing, the television was already on mute, and no-one was breathing not even Emmett who had just entered the room.

Carlisle just looked at my hands. I looked down at them wondering what possibly my hands could have to do with anything, when I noticed a ring glinting on my left ring finger. I froze.

That was when several things happened simultaneously. Emmett ran towards the television and launched it through the window, the front doors were slammed open with a terrified Rosalie striding through them, and I heard a comforting voice whisper something deep in the pits of my mind.

_I will give them back when you can accept it, and remember that I-_

But the voice was cut off, with Rosalie screaming something about Alice and Jasper.

"Rosalie tell us what happened, calm down please," Carlisle walked up to her talking her face into his hands and looking into her eyes trying to get her erratic breathing to calm down. I was completely lost as to what was going on, but with my apparent severe memory loss I just kept my mouth shut and watched, hoping to get any information. Unfortunately for me though, that was when Rosalie saw me stood nervously by the sofa.

"So you are alright now are you!" she screamed trying to claw her way out of Emmett arms, which had ensnared her when she set her eyes on me. And what happened to me before that caused me to not be 'alright'?

"This is all _your _fault!" She said several other things at me or five minutes ending with, "It is your fault that our family will now be broken forever!"

What? Tears that would never fall sprang into my eyes, her words affecting me so deeply it was like my heart was being ripped out, even though I had no idea what she was talking about... what human? Was this human who I was bound to by marriage? And more importantly a daughter?

"Rosalie..." Carlisle whispered to a fuming Rosalie, "he cannot remember anything since the day before he met Bella." Rosalie stopped struggling and went limp.

"Absolutely nothing?" She whispered disbelievingly, so quiet I had to strain my hearing to its absolute limits to hear.

Emmett, Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads dejectedly, and Rosalie all of her anger now gone, gently walked over to me, her eyes soft.

"You don't remember Bella, or Renesmee? What about your wedding? Honeymoon?" I just kept shaking my head, feeling guilty, I forgot these people who are obviously so important to me...

"Okay what about James? Victoria? Laurent? The newborn war? The almost Volturi war? The truce with the wolves? Jacob imprinting on your daughter? Going to Brazil? Going to Italy last year thinking Bella was dead?" All answered with a shake of the head.

She just stood there staring at me. Emmett just stood there staring at Rosalie. Carlisle was sat in the armchair with his head in his hands. Esme stood near the door with her arms wrapped around herself staring at the floor.

We had all fallen apart just as Rosalie said. And it was probably all my fault.

"What are we going to do?" I spoke in the silence, and was embraced in a hug by Rosalie. When did she get so... caring and nice?

"We are going to the Volturi, that's what we are going to do," a voice spoke from the hall.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**EPOV**

"_We are going to the Volturi, that's what we are going to do," a voice spoke from the hall._

"Why my dear Eleazar! Oh and Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Garrett are here too!" Carlisle chorused forced cheerfulness in his voice. "I didn't expect to see you so soon after-"

"Carlisle!" Tanya shouted came over and embraced him, "Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" She then looked at me and her eyes turned soft, but not the way I'm used to, they were sorrowful not full of 'love'.

"Tanya you have just lost your sister, there was no need for us to drag you into all this," Carlisle said quietly. Irina... she must be dead, I could see I have missed _a lot_. I felt shock and sorrow freeze on my face and Esme came over and just said how she knew it was a lot to take in, but I will have to know everything at some point.

"Well why don't we go through everything now? As we heard enough that we can tell Edward has lost a lot of his memory...and your ability, what has happened?" Eleazar asked curiously his head cocking to one side.

"Well we don't know, but do you see something?" Carlisle asked stepping towards Eleazar but his eyes flicking between Eleazar and I.

"Well it certainly is bizarre... I can't actually get anything from him, he- he..."

"What Eleazar?" Carlisle demanded becoming worried at Eleazar's hesitation.

"He is blocking me." He said such a simple statement but it caused such a huge reaction.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme start shouting incoherently, Eleazar speeds over to the window, along with his mate, and seem like they are looking for something or someone, Carlisle just stands there looking bewildered, Kate and Garrett share a look, and Tanya pales.

"Be quiet please!" I shouted glad to have caught everyone's attention, but I need to get my head straight. "If you all remember, I have forgotten a lot and you are really confusing me as to why you all suddenly reacted like this when Eleazar said 'he is blocking me'... only a shield could possibly do that."

"Your right Edward only a shield can do that, or to give a name to that shield, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen aka your wife," a voice chirped from the doorway attracting attention. Everyone rushed over to the two figures in a delighted frenzy.

"Okay guys off, now!" The voice commanded. "No seriously we need to tell Edward what has happened then I'll say what happened to me." Alice met Rosalie's look of despair, "I'm sorry but it'll just be far more confusing for him if we don't do this now. Besides now that we are all here we can all fill in when necessary, and we cannot miss _anything _out, I just have a hunch that it will be bad if we do..."

So they followed my pixie-like sister's instructions, and explained everything that had blown out of my mind. At a human speed so it was easier to take in.

They told me about a girl named Isabella Swan who had chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair. How she was my singer and I constantly thirsted for her blood. How I had saved her life many times and fallen in love with her and she returned that love. How we fought a sadistic vampire intent on killing my love for a game, and how he was killed and she was hurt but survived and how I even drew vampire venom out of her system. They told me...

"Edward?" Someone shook my shoulder, I looked up and met Alice's pitiful eyes.

"I don't need your pity... but I sound like such a horrible git," I put my head back in my hands where they had been resting since the several hour long story.

"Urgh it's safe to say you are still that Edward even without your memories," Alice moaned "Edwa

I admit I didn't feel much by knowing all this information, just a tiny bit of love, which I'm assuming was coming to the surface after all they had told me, for Bella and Nessie, and guilt.

"I think either his mind has blocked them out as it was causing too much distress or someone else was involved." Eleazar said, continuing a conversation it seems I missed.

Everyone nodded and turned to Alice.

"Alice now tell us what happened in the woods!" Rosalie insisted. We had reached the point where I had 'woken up' and Rosalie had gone into the woods with Alice and Jasper, and lost them, but Rosalie had no idea how, they were there one minute she flicked her eyes away and they had gone.

"Well after I blacked out, I heard a voice in my head... I will admit I cannot recall what was said, but it comforted me and kept me calm ," her eyebrows scrunch up then she shrugs, "Anyway when I woke up I was in exactly the same place and by my watch, I was out for an hour, but it wasn't Alec I know that much... and there was a note next to me... I haven't read it," she gives me the note somberly, as we all know it most likely wont be good.

_Edward Masen,_

_I see you unfortunately failed at the last challenge, you thought it was your dear brother and sister, well wrong. It was someone deep in the heart of the vampire society. I thought I would just show you how easily I can get the upper hand in this game._

_Dear Afton and Chelsea. Afton can mess with the mind, like planting false memories and even erasing them... and I'm sure you all know what Chelsea can do, but now she's gone... well how will the Volturi keep sane, as she is the one that keeps them together! Unfortunate that._

_Oh well life goes on, but not much longer for you, but I will leave you with another 2 clues as to who'll be next, to keep your mind busy for the time being._

_I involve the soul, or more directly the windows to it and I can make the world feel like the worst nightmare._

_When you are cold I can make you feel warm, when you are drowning I can give you air, when you are burning I can smother it, when you are shining I can kill it._

_And one privilege, my true name._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hamranel._

I just sat there staring at the page, _Can even erase memories_, so is that where they have gone? Is there actually a chance of me ever getting them back? Or was it something else?

"Damn it!" I looked up to see Eleazar begin pacing while muttering in spanish, "They were two of the best the Volturi had, they are picking us off everyone piece by piece. I can only think of one explanation..." he suddenly runs up to Carlisle's study and all I can hear is _Thump! Bang! Bang! Thump!_ After book after book was being thrown on the floor of my fathers study. Finally Eleazar obviously found the book he was looking for, but he wasn't too happy about it, as his face was grave as he descended the stairs towards us carrying a book covered in a dark brown leather cover, with half eaten pages and faded ink. It was clearly very, _very_ old.

"Where did you find that book? I have definitely never seen it before," Carlisle asked slightly surprised.

"Doesn't matter, that isn't very important at the present time..." Eleazar then begins to mutter to himself, "I truly cannot believe it is true... Just listen and wait until I finish" He then sighs and without looking up, begins to recite a passage from the book.

"_It all began with five..._

_One will guide those most affected through the difficult times ahead,  
Another which has been lost before will finally be found.  
The third will lose some of those that he cherishes, desires and loves._

_The last two's fates are more intertwined than anyone could have anticipated,  
while one lives so will the other,  
and when one dies so shall the other._

_They were once joined by creators and love,  
but will be torn apart by hate and blood._

_After the last is taken,  
the time is nigh._

_As the forces stolen will gather,  
those left must join and fight,  
or all shall be taken and all shall be lost._

_Many will die,  
and many will destroy._

_The time is soon upon you._

_It all began with five..._

"But the reason I believe this relates to us is, the title of the 'prophecy'..." Eleazar finished.

"Well? What is the title?" Emmett said not bothered too much by the prophecy. Well neither was I to be honest, they sound like a raving lunatic.

"The Battle of Brother and Sister. Hamranel and Arabella."

"But maybe he took it out of the book to spook us?" Rosalie suggested but her suggestion was wafted away by a small shake of Eleazar's head.

"This was the only copy, and it was written BC, and I am the only being on the earth that knows about it as it was my great grandfather times 26, who prophesied it , it was kept for safe guarding by the eldest sibling in the family, until the day when it should be read. And when I heard the name... I knew it was time," Eleazar whispered.

It stayed silent for a while with everyone focused on Eleazar's face, I then noticed something was off.

"What is the matter Eleazar? Why are you so troubled?" I asked.

"Well, when I saw the name Arabella and Hamranel, for the first time, recognition sparked in me and pain. And just now when I hear their names again, it was even more of those feelings. But that isn't the worst of it. I'm terribly sorry to have kept this from you, but Edward when I first saw your Bella, the first thing that went through my mind was the name 'Arabella', and the feeling of loyalty. And I know it sounds crazy, but something is telling me I am one of those in that prophecy."

Oh shit.

"Which one mi querido?" Carmen asked.

"That isn't too important... but I have a feeling that if I found my true name I would remember everything and I feel it's necessary to find that and soon. Now if I recognise... Oh god no!"

Everyone but myself jumped at Eleazar's exclamation, as the conversation had merely been a whisper. Whereas now, Eleazar was pacing around the room very agitatedly, and cursing in every language he knew.

"No. No. No. No! No! It can't be, I can't believe it," He suddenly stopped and began staring towards the east, towards the sea.

"We need to get to Volterra, and be quick about it. Carlisle and Tanya try to get hold of everyone you know and get them to go to Volterra as soon as possible. Tell them not to worry about the Volturi, I will sort that out, beside there are far bigger problems. Make sure that they all realise if they don't get there soon, they will all be captured and/or die, and that nothing can be done about it until we are all together." Eleazar demanded then ran outside, gesturing to me to follow.

"Edward we need to run. So Hamranel cannot find us. We will go south in cars in fours, I am afraid you'll have to go with Tanya, but she changed when you married Bella," he half smiled at me. "All I can help you with is that Carmen, Carlisle, Esme and I will travel together. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice will travel together. Lastly Tanya, Kate, Garrett and yourself. It's even forces Carmen and I can fight well so we'll keep Esme and Carlisle safe. Emmett and Rosalie are good fighters, Alice can when needed and will be useful as she can see the future. And Kate is a average fighter, Garrett is very good, Tanya isn't so bad and neither are you, even without your gift.

"Be in Volterra in a week, but do not leave a trail behind you, as I fear he is doing this to get at you. When you get there give Aro the letters Hamranel left as he will not be able to read your mind. Emmett's group should try to get there a few days after you, and my group the week after you arrive, I am going to do some digging for my true name. I want to be on even ground with Hamranel," he then looks at me with pity, "I do hope we win this battle, for the sake of yourself and every other living thing on the planet. Oh and get a new car, make sure it is fast, it doesn't matter if it flashy, but remember you will dump it and change at various points."

He then left, thus leaving me stood in the middle of the coming storm.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**BPOV**

_"Awww, how was it your Edward put it, a kitten trying to be a tiger," He laughed again at me, "Oh he never said it out loud," He chuckled quietly and stood up to leave, "I have a mind reader of my own dear."_

_"Urgh, can you get any more self-centered or evil Hamranel," Oh gosh, I will certainly regret that. And I knew I was in trouble when his eyes went black again and I was tossed across the room into the mud wall, which was very hard and I fell to the floor gasping, sure that at least one rib was broken. Before I could catch my breath I was thrown into another wall but on the way down, my head landed on the edge of the cot, I heard a crack, a flash of pain then it went utterly black._

It seems that if you do fight for things, hard enough, you succeed, but there are unforeseen consequences to every action, like karma.

But I haven't done anything wrong this time. I just saved my family so why did this happen? In my opinion the balance was restored or does fate just want a horrible existence for me.

I now understand why Edward thought we had no souls, why he believed we were damned, because if we did have souls how could I be here if there even is a here.

How long have I been here?

I think I've been here once before during the violent birth of my one and only child.

Except I don't think I'll escape this time... But I must escape. There must be a way.

Just as I was about to give up hope, I saw a thick gold cord stretching out in front of me, I have no idea of it's origin other than it was somehow connected to me. I soon decided to follow it, knowing that I wasn't dead, as I had already died before and can fully recall the experience.

Suddenly a bright white light enveloped me and gave me such warmth I clung to it, not feeling this free in months. But I saw and felt another presence with me... it felt so familiar and comforting. I decided to try and talk to it. As I neared it and saw it's silvery aura but not it's figure as it was too shrouded in white.

_Hello? This is bizarre..._ Came a voice. A voice I would recognise anywhere. Edward. His figure became clear then, whirling around to face me, his Emerald eyes meeting mine, and his mouth that I know all too well, flashing a dazzling smile.

_Edward? _

_Bella! How is this happening? I don't understand..._

_Me neither, but I am so glad I could reach you. I'm guessing you are unconscious also b-_

_Also?_

_Yes, I am human again, don't bother asking why. When we meet again, which I promise we will, I will tell you everything. But, now is not the time. So tell me, how are you unconscious in the first place?_

_If I am perfectly honest, I have no idea, I just remember reading this note_, His tone suddenly became enraged, _And it was about someone threatening you, Nessie and Jacob._

Wait Jacob?

_What? How did he get hold of Jacob too? _I was furious, I was going to have some words with my brother when I got back.

_Brother?_ Damn it! He can read my thoughts now? Of all times?

_Excuse me, he has a name you know_ He laughed. I just growled in annoyance. _But Bella tell me where you are? I will come and get you right away! I'll even bring an army if that was what it __would take..._

_It would take more than a army,_ I said quietly but he heard it all the same.

_What do you mean?_

_It doesn't matter, but please don't fret about me, if I can somehow get Renesmee and Jacob out, promise me you will leave me and make sure they are safe?_

I felt his defiance through his thoughts and I could see it in his silver aura; which was the exact same colour as mine.

_Please? For me?_

_No. Not this. Never would I leave you._

A simple statement, not an exclamation which means, knowing him, that he will not give up until he gets what he wants. I sigh, and give up for now.

_I miss you, so much. Please just hold me so I can feel you at least once more._

As we shared an embrace our aura's touched and I felt peace, and hope. I was content to sit in his arms for a while, but fate had other plans.

Sensing what was going to happen I gently found his mind and smothered this experience, so it wasn't forgotten but unable to reach the surface until I deemed it or his mind found it incredibly important to his survival.

He soon disappeared from my arms. I now felt alone, But I knew where he had gone, back to where he should be. On the mortal plane. Of course I wasn't on the Higher plane. Or even the lower plane. I was in the between. For how long I had no idea.

It started to dim again, and all too soon I was in the blackness again. I wandered for a bit, again not knowing how long. When this time I saw a thick silver cord extending out from me to someone else. This time I noticed a scent surrounded me when the cord appeared, so this person must have just become unconscious. The scent reminded me of orange blossoms, cherries and early morning dew. I was glad my angelic soul had a heightened sense of everything, as I was quickly filled pure joy. I can see my daughter.

I quickly followed the cord with no reluctance and found that same warmth and light, but it was more pure, like her soul.

I soon located her small figure and scooped her up as she squealed in surprise, not expecting me.

_Momma!_ She returned my hug with more strength, which if I was on the mortal plane would have broken all the bones in my body, but as I was not I was perfectly fine.

_Oh my baby, I have missed you so much..._ I tried to pour so much love into her, to make up for what she has been missing. But in no time at all she was crying her eyes out.

_Momma I missed you so much and this man... is trying to be nice to me, but I keep getting the feeling he is bad and wants to hurt us._ My little daughter began her sobbing again, knowing she needed to get it out, I let her and just placed kisses on her head, rubbed her back, and kept whispering soothing things in her ear. After a period of time which I again have no idea how long it was her sobs died down to a sniffle.

_I hope this isn't just a dream momma... will you come see me every night?_ She looked up at my face heart-breakingly desperate, but I had to tell her the truth and not let her get her hopes up.

_Well honey, I don't know how long I'll be here for... but I will try, I promise I will try for you. But when you wake up you won't remember what happened, just remember that it was comforting, because if any of those men try to read your mind you might get in trouble... okay?_

She nodded, I could see the reluctance but again acceptance. She was getting old so quickly. I finally took a good look at her and nearly gasped in horror. The last time I saw her she probably could have passed for about 3 or 4, now she could easily pass for 6 or 7. But I could tell that the process was slowing down. My head was becoming clouded with despair. I have missed so much of my child's life, and it was likely I was going to miss a lot more. I could feel my eyes begin to tear up with the despair and fear flooding out of me, as there was a more troubling matter, she hasn't experienced a proper childhood for the past 8 and a half months, and she might not live much longer knowing what my brother was like, he could be rash, very rash.

As a piece of my heart broke off at these troubling thoughts, and cold flooded through my body, I came to a resolve. I was going to save my child, no matter what it took.

Feeling stronger now, I held my child who had fallen asleep in my arms, and studied her face so it would never fade or be forgotten. She soon disappeared, obviously returning to her sleeping body.

I stood alone in the darkness once again.

I wandered and saw a bronze cord stretching out from me- okay now this was becoming ridiculous- I followed it anyway knowing whoever was at the other end will need some comfort, I quickly identified who it was by the musky scent of wood and dog.

_Jacob? _I said as I saw the familiar tall bronzed figure.

_Bella! How come I haven't seen you before? _So he has been here before then...

_Yes, when that Marylin knocked me out while she was taking the figure of my mom, it was actually quite disturbing... _He shivered and met my eyes. _You have your brown eyes, _he inhaled through his nose deeply, _and your human scent, but stronger... with something else._

_It's a long story which I'm not going to tell you yet... So I couldn't get much out of Edward before but-_

_Wait _Edward _was here? _He asked in surprise, his thoughts were trying to figure out how a vampire could be here without being knocked out by Marylin.

_Well I would guess that as he has lost so much in such a short space of time, sometimes the emotions overwhelm him and his body shuts itself down for a while to restart everything, so his consciousness comes here. I saw Nessie before as she was sleeping. _I smile slightly at the memory knowing that it involved lots of crying and such, but I still got to hold my daughter and comfort her.

_Nessie? Do you think I will be able to see her at some point? _

_Possibly yes, if you are both asleep at the same point._

_So you're asleep too Bella?_ He asked hopefully, but I could hear what his thoughts were deducing.

_No Jacob, I'm not dead, believe me this isn't death, this is the in-between. I am thinking that I am currently in a coma, but I'm not positive. _I could see the relief in Jake's eyes but I could also see he was troubled and curious as to how I knew so much.

_Jake it's nothing, I just know. _

_You are lying, you're biting your lip you always do it when your worried or lying. _Dammit why is it Jacob Black has to know so much about me. _Haha, knew I was right, now spill._

I sigh, knowing I will have to tell someone, and it's not necessarily a bad thing, if something happens to me, Jacob can tell Edward about my life.

_Alright then... it started just before the creation of earth, my name was and truly is Arabella the |Angel of Loyalty, and my brother is Hamranel Angel of Temperance, and our creators were Michael Prince of Light and Cassiel Angel of Peace and Harmony. I was one of the Almighty's most trusted as I was most loyal to him, and accepted his decision when he wanted to create a new race. But my brother didn't like it and he rallied up 3 friends- who unfortunately were very good angels but Hamranel twisted the truth so much that they thought the humans shouldn't have a place in paradise. _

_So they plotted with the devil, well more correctly my brother did, to try and break the most important rule which would throw them out. I found out what they were doing and tried to stop them, but all my efforts failed. But when I personally took the job to stop my brother at all costs I made a vow, that if I didn't stop him I would hand them over. So I handed them over, but I just couldn't take the fact knowing that they would be destroyed, so I talked to God and he agreed that I could be banished with the rest under the condition that my brother had to keep his solitude and tears. Eventually I agreed. But as I did not take part in any of the betrayal, I was just sent down there to help them _all _redeem themselves. _

I looked up at Jake whose face was frozen in shock and awe and carried on.

_I wont give you all the gory details but in the end basically, they all did leave one by one and found their soul mate. Apart from my brother who never listens to anything anyone says. So you see what God did? He sent us down here, thinking it was a punishment when in fact in its own way it was a easy chance of redemption, sure we couldn't live in paradise, but I wouldn't change it. So the others went off and died, as when you find and marry your soul mate you can age again, as with angels the men can choose to stop at whatever age they chose and the women stop at 19. _

_So if I never found Edward, I would have stayed at 19 not aging until I did find him. I followed my brother for many years, and lost most hope when he drained his first man in his anger and became the first and most powerful vampire, I was there when he created his first vampire. And just as I lost all hope, Gabriel came and told me to go and find my own mate. Which I did and I died with him. And the 3 who had already died and I, were given the choice to be allowed to enter heaven again, as we found love and showed him our good qualities, but we didn't accept and now we are on a continuous cycle on earth. _

I finished there, and observed my best friend. He stood there for a while just staring at my face with his jaw practically touching the floor and his eyes so wide they looked like they would pop out of his head. I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright, when his face morphed into a huge smile, _I knew you were special_, he laughed and hugged me tightly which could easily have beaten Emmett.

I smiled along with him, glad that he wasn't running away screaming, stood in shock, or thinking I had completely lost it.

_Who said I never thought you had not lost it? You just lost it a long time ago and I accept you for who you are! _He wiped away a fake tear and I snorted.

_Gee thanks! Nice to know people take me so seriously! _We both laughed. Then became somber as the situation was beginning to catch up with us.

_So I guess the reason Hamranel is capturing us all is that he wants revenge? _I nodded. _And who are these other angels? Do we know them? _

I smiled. _You have met 2 of the 3 and you have heard of the other. _He cocked his eyebrow and started tapping his foot wanting the rest.

_One is Eleazar of the Denali Coven, whose true name is Elehazaem Angel of Aid, so he basically helps people on whatever journey they are on whether it's physical or mental. The other is Aro or Aroram Angel of Acceptance, as originally he saw pasts and helped them to accept their past actions and it seems like his main power came into play in this lifetime. The other is Didyme wife of Marcus, and Didyma Angel of Love, she could help people find their loves and if she blessed them, make it so that they would always be together._

_So you are telling me that Aro, who is an evil sadist is actually an angel. _

I nodded. _But he isn't truly like that, the world has corrupted him, and so has seeing the past. The reason he helped Hamranel in the first place was that he was blinded by greed and wanted power. __He did later confide in me that he had no idea what he was actually doing, and was ashamed, in fact they all were. Except for my brother, he was just upset he got caught._

_Urgh it seems you and your brother are opposites. _

I nodded to his surprise.

_We are actually polar opposites. But anyway it's time for you to go and me also, there is someone else I need to see and you mustn't tell Renesmee any of this, I know she wouldn't take it, call it mothers intuition._

He just looked at me. _It was good to see you Bella. Edward will come._

_That's what i'm afraid of. _Then Jacob was gone.

And that was when I hurried off to see my husband again, but this time he was in extreme pain.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**BPOV**

_Edward!_

The scene I came across when I reached him was horrifying. He was just curled up there screaming and crying. I fell to me knees beside him with my hands clutching at my chest trying to stop it from shattering into millions of pieces. When I saw the memories that were racing through his mind, I couldn't take it any longer.

I started to attempt to gasp his name, but I was struggling to breathe and it didn't sound like his name. Slowly the screaming stopped and he rolled over to face me weakly his eyes red and bloodshot and breathing laboured, and tears still running down his cheeks. He whispered my name, which I barely caught, and I threw myself onto his chest and began sobbing. The salty tears just kept running down my cheeks, but they burnt like an acid, yet the pain was nothing compared to my chest. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out, and all the nerves were still working and they were slowly ripping it to pieces and stamping on it. I was vaguely aware of Edward rubbing my back soothingly, also that he was sobbing quietly along with me.

It felt like a millennia until I finally stopped. I sat there just staring ahead with a limp body, red eyes and an aching head. I knew that would all go soon, as here we can't die unless are mortal bodies are slain. Which I knew wouldn't happen yet as my brother needed me for his own needs.

_Bella? _I didn't respond, I wasn't quite there yet. _Honey please answer me... _His voice sounded dead but had a very small hint of anxiousness. I imagine it was what I sounded like a little over a year ago, but minus the hint of anxiousness.

_Bella! _He sat up and turned me round to face him and stared frantically into my eyes, I just stared blankly, knowing that Edward was panicking but I couldn't quite lift myself out of this state yet. My mind wasn't letting me, but it was no surprise, my mind and body used to do this after a particularly bad nightmare, but I was back to normal after a while.

_Please! Answer me! _I could see tears forming in his eyes now, he obviously couldn't hear my thoughts yet. He sat me in his lap and crushed me to his chest while rocking backwards and forwards, whispering in a broken voice _'I_'_m sorry'_ in between sobs and in time with his rocking.

I counted 987 rocks before I managed to blink and felt my other senses come back. I realised I mustn't have been breathing because I quickly began gasping huge amounts of air, although it was unnecessary. I heard Edwards sigh of relief and he held me tighter.

When I managed to stop gasping what I'm guessing was a unhealthy amount of air, Edward immediately pulled me away from his chest and brought me to his lips.

When we finally pulled away, he stared at me with such happiness it actually made me sad, he was obviously worrying while I was quite unresponsive.

_I'm sorry you had to see that... _I apologised looking down.

_What do you- _Suddenly his once relieved eyes widened in pain, _You were like that when I left... weren't you, _He whispered. I nodded knowing I shouldn't lie, but I hated doing that simple action knowing it would cause him pain.

_How much pain has my presence in your life cost you? Too much... far too much. _

_Edward, I agree you have caused me some pain- _his face scrunched up in pain but I carried on- _but I forgave you as you were trying to do what was best, you just got it a little bit wrong that's all. Besides the happiness you have given me far outweighs the pain. _

I started showing him various memories like the first time in the meadow, our first kiss, his voice in the ballet studio, prom, the summer after, when I realised he did love me, when we married, our time on Isle Esme, when Edward heard Nessie's thoughts for the first time, when he showed me my child for the first time, and pretty much every time after that.

When I opened my eyes I saw the love radiating out of his eyes. Only to be crushed by what he says next.

_That is all true, but I still caused you too much pain, no angel should have to go through that... _I had a fleeting moment of panic, thinking he may have figured it out, but is was quickly dispelled when my instincts told me he had no idea. I always trust my instincts, but he was still thinking about the sorrow.

There was only one option left, and it was truly destroying my heart by thinking about it, but I knew I must, because if it gave him some peace them it would be worth it.

He must have seen what I was about to do because he started to move backwards away from me in a hurry.

_No please don't! You can't! Please I'll do anything! _His pleading and pleading got louder and louder but I managed to block it out, it needed to be done.

_Please don't do this! Please... _Tears were flooding down his face now, but I stood up and quickly crossed the distance between us, and gave him one last kiss.

_I am so sorry. I love you so much. _And with that I put my hands on his head and did my job.

I blocked every single memory he had of me behind a solid barrier. As soon as the barrier locked itself into place, he went limp and slid from my hands. I stood there frozen in place, huge tears leaking out from my eyes and trailing down my cheeks. I couldn't quite believe what I had done, but I knew at least his family would help him through it. I knew I now couldn't see him again so I said _'I love you', _kissed him and walked away leaving my soul mate to disappear, and never to see him again in this lifetime unless I got out of my prison. My body felt so heavy as I walked, but what felt most heavy was my heart.

* * *

I was too soon surrounded by the darkness, which felt colder now. I needed someone! Suddenly two cords extended out from me, both were silver, so that meant family, I knew this much from my schooling in the heavens.

I picked the one that smelt like the sea, feeling like they were what I needed. I soon came across a tall blonde haired figure with sea blue eyes.

_Oh Bella! _Jasper exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. I quickly told him about what had just happened between me and Edward and Jasper sighed.

_Oh you silly, silly girl- _he sighed sounding defeated -_why would you do that? _He stroked my hair and sent comforting waves towards me, and tilted my head up so I could see his eyes.

_I'm sorr-_

_Don't you dare say that Isabella Cullen, you did what you thought was right and we'll just have to see how it turns out all right? _

I nodded glumly.

_So is there anything else you need to tell me? _He asked curiously, he obviously could feel the awkwardness, so he added _You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it might help._

I assessed my instincts, for some reason they were telling me to tell the Texan everything and not make him forget it. So I told him...

_Whoa! Darlin' that is one hell of a tale! _He smiled at me, _Don't worry your secret it safe with me ma'am, _he said with a tip of the head. I laughed even though I was still in my glum mood.

_Why you are a gentleman aren't you? _I replied in my own southern drawl as I was a Texan in 1806. Then my voice went back to normal. _But really you mustn't tell anyone not even Alice... _Saying her name reminded me of something. _Follow me._

I just remembered the scent of chocolate the other cord had, which was unmistakeably the smell of my short sister.

Soon enough we indeed came into view of her, who was turning round in circles looking awed. I quickly whispered to Jasper.

_I see you married a complete lunatic._

_Yes I agree with you on that one, but what is wrong with that? Besides it seems like Edward and I finally have something in common. _He winked and ran towards her. At the mention of Edwards name, my mood sullened, but I smothered it as I didn't want Jasper feeling guilty.

The three of us then simply spent some time together, as Alice and I were both missing our best friends-which were each other- and Jasper didn't want to leave his wife and I didn't want to leave Jasper as he has helped me so much. Neither of us told Alice anything, she had enough on her plate as her best friend/sister, niece and her mate were being held captive and she was being relied on to bring visions.

Soon enough it was time for them to go. They both hugged me tightly and told me how much they missed me.

When they left I felt a weird sensation, and my head felt heavy, then I collapsed into nothingness.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**BPOV**

I woke with a start; accompanied with a splitting headache. I could feel someone with me, and I quickly found out who when I opened my eyes. Hamranel, grinning... surprise, surprise. I rolled my eyes, and then groaned at the pain that coursed from the small movement of my eyes all the way through my skull.

In that instant, my soul brothers face turned from it's usual piss taking grin, to a look of extreme worry.

"Arabella? What is wrong? You're a vampire... you shouldn't hurt," His voice came out weak in fear. I wanted to answer him, truly I did, but the pressure was slowly ebbing all my life out of me, so I just closed my eyes weakly.

"Heu mundus dulce! What habitus i defunctus sum? Meus proprius soror! Heu meus karus, juvo aperio vostra genae. Debitus I tractus a medicus? Hic dehibeo non versatus sum incidentia! Ista lamia nunc." He spoke rapidly in Enochian, he always does this when utterly distressed.

I tried to gather my strength to tell my brother to stop flapping, but then I realised what I was lying on was so soft, I probably could sleep on it- even though I was technically dead.

"Bella!" I suddenly felt someone shaking me violently. I just lay limp, and waited till he eventually calmed down. I never knew when that happened.

It was like one of those horrible fevers where you drift... and you are conscious enough to remember some parts, but the parts you remember are hard to place in a time line. It's just a massive jumble of events, and there was only one thing I could concentrate on, the extreme pressure that is crushing my skull to a fine powder. I admit, the pain is not like the burning, but it is not in the same league, so really cannot be categorized with it. As the pressure got harder and harder, I lost more and more strength, so much I could barely make my lungs move.

When it got to that point, everything shut down, and I felt myself go colder, and I breathed no more... I opened my eyes to take one last look, and through my distant vision I saw my brothers face ravaged with an emotion I rarely saw on him, so rarely I couldn't quite place it, it took too much effort.

In the abyss, I suddenly felt a rush of energy. So much I could feel everything again. So much I finally had enough to scream at the pressure. But during my first cry of agony, the pressure suddenly lifted, and I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion.

I was in a room fit for a queen, literally. It was styled like the Queen bedroom at Versailles. There was gold inlaid everywhere, it was breath taking, but it did have it's own slight adaptation, with the 42" flat screen stuck to the wall opposite the bed, and the huge walk in closet with various items of designer clothing inside, and through a crack in a door to my right showed a very large and luxurious en-suite. That was when I noticed three people stood to my left, next to my bed, slightly hiding the golden double doors.

I first looked to the figure closest to me, he was crouched down next to my head, and was obviously examining my eyes... the doctor. He had short brown hair, with golden eyes and a gentle aura of calm about him.

"Ah Madame, I see you are awake-" the Doctor had a lingering French accent, but a lot of it had been covered with American, "-and your eyes are looking more normal again," he smiles at me but I could tell there was a slight strain beneath it, as he stood up the sleeves of his shirt has rolled up and I could see fresh bite marks lining his arms. Noticing that I had seen them, he quickly lowered the sleeves and said, "Well I'll go and tell your brother the good news." With a flash he was gone.

As I sat up and unnecessarily smoothed my hair. My eyes moved to the next person, he had shoulder length blonde hair, he had slight stubble, which meant he must have had a beard when changed and chose to trim it, he wasn't wearing the usual uniform of the white shirt, dark grey waist-coated suit and purple tie, he also had an air of authority about him, but I already knew who he was, by my travels while following Hamranel.

"Hello John, very long time no see," my voice rang out, still slightly weak but clear.

He smirked at me, and spoke in his English accent, "I wish I could say the same, I always had the feeling someone was watching, and then almost two weeks ago, imagine my surprise when he tells me it was you! The one I had only heard of in tales rarely told."

I rolled my eyes at him, he hasn't changed much in his 5,000 years. Then next to him I saw his mate Maya, she was one of those people everyone wanted to look like, she has smooth golden skin, large- once brown- eyes framed with thick lashes. She could be Brazilian if it wasn't for the strong Texan accent. Now I could easily say she beat Rosalie's and Heidi's beauty, hands down. She was wearing a simple black dress, which did look designer but anything would on her, and the standard shoes, black shiny Christian Louboutin pumps.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Maya, and I am going to be your second in command from now on, much like how John is your brother's." It was a shame John turned her into a vampire she was a lovely girl, but then again John wasn't too bad himself, they were the perfect couple.

"Maya dear, I know who you are, I was still following John and my brother up until about 1,000 years ago."

John had met Maya about 3,000 years prior, and she was his singer, he managed to ignore his thirst, and eventually they got married, and while she was still human they enjoyed their wedding night. John had a guess at what was happening and fled to the amazonian jungle with his new wife, to await the birth of his child. Unfortunately though, when she was in labour, he wasn't prepared and their son ripped his way out before he could do anything. Very quickly Maya died.

But when they got married, I made them a small gift. They were matching rings made of gold and had pure Chrysocolla, thank goodness I was a good forger, and I blessed them with angel ruins for good luck.

When John saw his mate die, he wailed for hours barely taking any notice of his son who was nuzzling up next to him. When he wasn't paying attention, I slipped the gift into his hand and waited. Surprisingly he only noticed after about 2 hours the rings in his hand, and slipped them onto his ring finger and her ring finger, as he slipped it on, he stopped short. He closed his eyes, and before you know it, there was a faint heartbeat there. Quickly realising he couldn't bear the pain to see his mate die again, he bit her. That was the day he realised his power. Power to bring back the dead.

When he knew she would survive, he quickly ran off into the forest and brought back a couple of rabbits for his new son to eat. They quickly named him Matharduo, which is certainly... unique, but now the boy is now known as Matt.

Matt had blonde hair like his father, but inherited his mothers brown eyes and slight wave off his maternal grandfather. He did get most of John's personality though, he gives off a relaxing presence and is a very good listener, he is probably one of the best fighters on the planet, with his father slightly having the edge. But he got John's fathers anger, John is rarely in a rage unless someone is threatening his family, but Matt... sometimes he is as calm as his father, but when he snaps, you really do not want to be near him, for one- his power and two- it's like an animalistic side has taken over, and he doesn't remember anything that happened when he is back to normal.

"Tell me how is your son?" I asked

"Well, I'm guessing you know what he is like, always wanting to join in and never be left out," John commented shaking his head. Maya spoke up.

"But that's the problem, with his gift..."

"Yes it is a problem isn't it," I said.

Matt has had a valuable gift since his birth. His mother can transfer gifts from person to person, no matter what the gift is. Matt however can take gifts away, and in some rare cases he can use them. But to everyone's dismay, except maybe my brothers, he has another gift and it is the opposite of his fathers, he can kill people with one touch. He can control it, but when angry his father never leaves his side, as his father can bring people back who he kills, and when Matt is out of control for some reason his father cannot die. Speculation is that because their gifts are connected in some way, and they cannot turn on one another, and for this reason, his father protects him more than thought possible, because if his son dies there is a possibility he cannot be brought back. So his parents always live in fear of this fateful day.

Speaking of powers, John does have limitations, for example so far he hasn't been successful in bringing someone back from the ashes, he cannot bring back a vampire who has been dead for a week, but he can bring a human back in the range of a year, but they have to immediately be turned into a vampire. I haven't figured out quite yet how he can bring back a human that is virtually bone, yet it only costs him the equivalent to the blood of half a human or a full bear, and how if he tries to bring a vampire back from the ashes it will more than likely kill him.

Suddenly I realised there was another man in the room, it was obvious he wasn't a vampire, and I could easily guess who he was.

"Shapeshifter, come here," I commanded, looking at the tanned male lounging in the chair like he owned the place. He had curly very dark brown hair, and pale green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt only buttoned halfway, showing his six-pack, and the dark grey trousers of the uniform, he looked about 20. He did respond, and walked over to the bed. I did notice Maya's look of disgust and John's look of hate directed at the man, but didn't remark.

"My name is Hiamovi, and indeed I am a shape shifter... ma'am," he added ma'am reluctantly.

"Hiamovi...isn't that Cheyenne for 'High Chief'?"

Hiamovi smirked, "Indeed it is ma'am, and my father is in many legends of the Quileutes."

Interesting. He wouldn't have brought it up unless it wasn't important.

"My father was Taka Aki, but I was born after he had died."

Not expecting that. So that means he has been alive for... well a _very long time. _The legends were not dated and I rarely heard of them during my travels... I opened my mouth to ask how old he actually was, when the door was blown open and I was immediately smothered by a body.

"Oh you _are _alright!" The voice sniffled from by my ear. I saw the doctor in the doorway, and he smiled at me and gestured for John, Maya, and Hiamovi to wait outside. They quickly left.

"Oh Bella! You wouldn't believe how worried I was, especially when Michael told me you had died!" Oh so that was why John was here... "But why did you die? That is what I don't understand!"

My brother pulled away from me, and I saw that his violet eyes were blood shot, and filled with endless tears. I sighed and grabbed a tissue from my beside table, and wiped his eyes.

"Brother, if I am honest, I do not know. I just remember feeling an immense pressure on my head, like it was crushing me," I grimaced at the thought. "How long was I.. incapacitated for anyway?"

"Well almost a week, and you were only dead for three hours, because John was out on an errand for me, and when he got here he had been trying for half an hour... and you know how quickly he can normally do it, but then there was a big problem and I had to go deal with it because John couldn't and Maya couldn't because John was stressing out at how long it was taking. I only left an hour ago, but it still took him 88 minutes to bring you back." He said quickly, it all blurring together. I just nodded and looked away. He grabbed my chin very gently and turned me to face him. "Bella, I promise you, I will never hurt you again," he looked in my eyes and his showed such pain and remorse, I knew he wasn't lying.

I gave him a small smile, and easing myself out of the bed in only a thin nightgown, moved to the mini-bar that I had just located, opened the fridge and chugged about 2 gallons of blood before I spoke.

"Can I see my daughter?"

His face became completely unreadable, and he stood up and walked over to the door. Just before he disappeared through it he said, "Have a shower and get dressed, wear the purple one. Come to my room in an hour."

I sighed and retreated to the en-suite. I looked in the mirror at my now vibrant violet eyes the pupil barely detectable, the tell tale sign of an angel (one with their memories intact anyway), I remarked on how pale my skin was under the grime and how grimy and lifeless my hair was. I suppose a shower would be nice.

An hour later, I was walking through the door to my brothers room, with my now glossy hair piled elegantly on the top of my head, much like the way my hair was at my last wedding, I was wearing a purple dress, silver Louboutin pumps (I guess they like that brand here), and my pendant round my neck.

When I entered my brother was stood at his desk talking with the Doctor, Hiamovi, and John. I said I quick hello, and was surprised at their stares.

"Wow," Hiamovi whistled, "That is something." He earned a slap on the head from the Doctor.

"Be nice, she is your superior now, and can kick you butt with her little toe. Give her some respect," The Doctor said, he came over to me and kissed my hand, "Madame, je m'appelle Michael. C'est charmant pour vous voir bien," He smiled once again and retreated back to the desk.

John scoffed, "You're so charming, _monsieur,_" he sneered, but immediately winked at Michael and they both laughed. I gave a small laugh and shake of the head.

"Bella, I see you have met the High Alpha of the shape shifters," Hamranel gestured to Hiamovi.

"So Jacob Black must be a distant but direct relative?" He nodded.

"Yes he is my great grandson times 50."

"So as you are the High Alpha, does that mean you control all the other Alpha's and at length their pack?" He nodded once again. "So why have you joined my brother?"

The room went silent, no-one was even breathing, suddenly Michael spoke up.

"Did I tell you I know Carlisle Cullen?" That perked my interest and I looked at the Doctor.

"Yes, I did know him I was born in 1364, I know this because it was the same year Charles V, '_le sage'_ ,came to the throne, and I was changed during the rule of his son, Charles VI, _'le Bien-Aimé_ _et le Fol'_, when I was 23. It also repulsed me to even think of taking a human life, so I drank from animals and became a Doctor. I taught Carlisle everything he knows about medicine, I also helped him to build up his resistance to blood; but in fall of 1811, we had to separate, as we were attracting too much attention together. I told him to never speak of me again, because there was something I needed to do, and if anyone knew he was associated with me, it wouldn't be good. Besides I knew he needed to find his mate and family.

"I have a small gift, I know future relationships connected to that person, I don't know when this relationship will occur, but I know the circumstances they meet and what their relationship will be. I saw the young boy dying of influenza, and how he would treat him as a son, but I also knew that boy too, I had been treating someone about 3 before hand who was identical to him. When I came across him, I found you both. There had been a illness that had claimed you and your young son, which lead to the depression and despair of your husband who then jumped off a bridge. I tried my best but he died. According to your neighbours, and records, neither you had any family left, so I buried you both, and that's where I came across your brother."

I remember which lifetime he was talking about now.

"I remember, it was Spain, and I had died of what is known today as Tuberculosis... right?"

"Indeed, it was most unfortunate, especially for your young boy, he was a sickly child though. So that was why I never stayed with Carlisle, I knew if I didn't he wouldn't find his family, and I wasn't part of his future family." He shrugged but I could see the loneliness in his eyes. I walked over to him, pulled him into a hug. At that point I noticed how I must have grown because even though I was wearing 3 inch platforms, I was only 2 inches shorter than the doctor who was about 6 foot 1. So that means I have grown at least four inches! Wow.

"Now Bella, back to business, I need you to do a errand for me. If you agree, I will allow you to spend 1 hour with your daughter before you go." I already knew my answer when he said I could see her, I wouldn't have minded if it was only for a brief moment, just to know she was alive and well was good enough.

"I thought so," He must have seen my excitement. "So first I need you to travel to Alexandria, and see a vampire called Dalila and her mate Asim, it's-" he looked at his watch, "-1AM on the 22nd of August you need to be there by 10PM tonight, then you need to look out for two cars that are purchased in Alexandria on the 23rd, it shouldn't be too hard there are only 4 dealers there, and then follow those cars, just follow, don't interfere, then when you're near Volterra grab the blond women and brown haired man, leave the other man, take the three of them away, closer to Volterra then wait."

Okay these instructions were too precise.

"What are you hiding brother?" I asked suspiciously. Then I noticed someone out the corner of my eye. "Matt, why are you lurking there?" The handsome young man, stepped out from the shadows behind the door, and grinned.

"Hi!" His father gave him a pointed look, and his grin dropped and he muttered, "Hello Ma'am, sorry ma'am. I just didn't want to disturb your conversation," for some bizarre reason John's face flashed a look of relief at his son's explanation.

"Right... Hamran-"

"Bella! I believe you need to change, in your closet, put the white cloak, the black dress, it should be easier to move in and the sparkly shoes, now shoo! Oh and Maya, Chelsea, Ben, Ken and three warriors will be accompanying you," and with that he shoved me out the doors and into the corridor. Now the sneaking around was way too obvious...

With that thought ringing through my head I stormed to my room followed by Derek.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**BPOV**

By the time I got to my room, I was..._ very _excited. I would be truly able to touch my daughter and know for sure she is alive, and vice versa. I quickly changed into a black floor length-with a slight train- spaghetti strapped dress, it was simple yet beautiful. I had paired it with some heels which were so beautiful, they had sequins decorating the edge and were see through, and a pure white floor length cloak.

He had the cloak system way before the Volturi.

My cloak was the highest level, which meant I was the leader along with Hamranel. The level below, who wore off-white cloaks, consisted of the the second in command and the most powerful, for some reason there was only ever 5 at one time, these were: John, Maya, Matt, Ken- he can control minds and do telepathy between a maximum of three minds; including his own, and Behrukh, she can read a vampire mind anywhere in the world as long as she has met them before. Then level Eight was slightly less advanced and they wore a pale violet cloak, and as the levels got lower so did the powerfulness and the cloaks progressed to a darker and darker purple. Level One's cloak was such a dark purple it looked black, and they were just the pure muscle. Everyone who were level Eight and below had to wear their cloaks all the time, so everyone knew who the superiors were.

The medics, like Doctor Michael, were like Carlisle (very caring) but, they very good fighters, and all of them but Doctor Michael were level Seven. Michael was level Eight because of his gift and he is again one of the best fighters.

I have seen the majority of the people in this place either on my travels, or met them while I have been here. I have actually met Alexander a few times, a level eight, but he gives a vibe that I don't like off him, but as usual I am courteous to him as it's unfair to make such a judgement on someone because of a 'vibe'. Behrukh though, she was a nasty piece of work, and her aura was pure evil, I often wish my brother had his powers fully restored so he could see what she was. I must talk to him about that at some point...

"Ma'am," A strong voice boomed from behind me, I turned around, jolted out of my thoughts, to see Alexander stood in the doorway bowing.

"Ah Alex!" I smiled at him, ignoring the hairs on the back of my neck tingling at his presence, "Speak of the... never mind. Now what might you be doing here?"

"I'm here to 'take' you to your daughter," it was obvious where the quotation marks were, but that means Teleportation, great. He must have seen the look on my face because of his reply. "Indeed, it's because he doesn't want you knowing where she is," I sighed, I admit I didn't expect anything different from my brother, but I wasn't going to complain as I still got to see her. I looked at him meaningfully and he just stared back blankly.

"Okay well can we go then?" I asked impatiently tapping my foot. He smiled at me.

"Of course ma'am, I'll come and give you a 5 minute warning beforehand, as I bet the time will fly. Before you go, Nessie is a charmer," he laughed at my facial expression then snapped his fingers and the room disappeared.

I loathed teleporting, you have a dire loss of orientation. Everything in my sight turned a deep black then a flash of white and I felt the floor again, and I couldn't help it that my knees buckled. In what was probably little more than half a second, It felt like an uncountable time had passed. Now I'm convinced that, after spending time on it, that you cross the inbetween, which will create some very interesting theories...

"Momma!" I heard a child scream and I was thrown sideways with the force of a small warm body. I hugged her tightly absorbing her with all my senses, but taste of course, and tried committing them to my unwavering memory.

"It's alright baby," I planted a kiss on her forehead, and looked into her chocolate eyes that were brimming with tears. "Nessie, darling, it's okay," I rubbed her back, "Now mommy doesn't have much time so tell me, how are you?"

* * *

**Matt POV**

The doors closed after Arabella, leaving my father, Michael, Hamranel, Hiamovi and myself.

"Well first thing's first," Hamranel turned to me, and I swiftly bowed, "Stand up straight please Matharduo-" I frowned at my full name which he ignored, "- but why did you come in _then_? You could have ruined everything and I would have had no choice but to dispose of you!" Hamranel shouted and began pacing. I flashed a look to my father who was glaring at Hamranel with such hate I was surprised 'Dominik' didn't spontaneously combust.

"But he didn't did he?" My father spoke up, his voice strained at trying to control his anger, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he next spoke his voice was level, but still had a sharp edge to it, "and don't you _ever _threaten to kill my son again."

Uncle Michael, who wasn't officially my uncle as I am actually older than he is, but he has a kind and comforting nature and if I can't go to my mother or father for something I would think of him without hesitation. He knew what a soft spot this topic was for my father, put a hand on my fathers shoulder and whispered something in his ear. No-one but Michael, my father, and if they were being nosey, Behrukh, would know what was said, but my father relaxed minutely and went to the bar, then stood with his back to us and leaned on it heavily using his arms.

"Now Dom, what is your plan to do with Matt?" Uncle Michael asked, his golden gaze fixed on the angel's blurred head. With Michael's words though he abruptly stopped and faced me once again.

"When my sister comes back here after seeing her 'daughter', I need to to take her gift away, then give it back when I give the signal."

"But why?" Surprisingly Hiamovi stepped forwards, he is normally the first to back any plan Hamranel has. "Why would you want to do that to the lady? What are your motives _Ange_?" 'Ange' meaning latin for angel.

"Why I want to be able to trust my sister, and the only way to do that is to control her," he stated simply not fazed by the look of shock on our faces.

"But you are breaking your most valued rule then," my father spoke up, his body tense and not facing us.

"Well they are my rules so I can break them if I want to!" He snapped.

When Hamranel created the coven of the 'Angelus of Lux Lucis' about 4,000 years ago, starting with my father, he created rules, which, if were not followed, resulted in trial and often death. There were many like: Don't leave unless permission from level 10. No talking to humans unless commanded by level 10 or to avoid suspicion, No revealing of the coven, etc., all these rules, if broken, resulted in trial, but there we two main rules, the first was; No revealing where the haven (base) is, and second: No using gifts for manipulation, personal gain, or malicious reasons against another member. If either of these were broken you could be tortured, immediately killed, or imprisoned indefinitely. Now Hamranel was breaking the last and most highly upheld rule, and I had to be a part of it.

"Yes, you can break them and avoid a penalty but: One, this won't give a good example to everyone else which can result with everyone turning on each other because they'll believe they will be no punishment. Two, why after 4,000 years are you breaking the rules now? Three, everyone who will be involved you will use against this against them for the rest of their existence, and for the record, my son will not be getting involved in this."

I heard the resolve in my fathers voice and inwardly smiled, sometimes his protectiveness made me happy, like now, whereas sometimes it would irritate me to my grave and we'd fall out and I would get angry- _right, Matt, stop thinking about that_. _Too late_. It indeed was too late, I couldn't help the twisting of all my major organs in guilt, fear and a deep resonating pain, and my sight went blank because of it, replacing it with memories.

I vaguely heard the voice I recognised as my father in the background trying to sooth me, but I just kept picturing _her _face in my mind, it was 990AD so during the period now known as the middle ages.

_1,018 years earlier..._

"_Where have you been?" I asked trying to cover the hurt in my voice. I could tell where she had been of course by the scent, but I thought I would give her the benefit of the doubt, I loved her enough for her to deserve that._

_I was sat in her room, her parents were downstairs but allowed me in as we are betrothed to be married next week. _

_She took off her headdress, shook the snow out of it and folded it neatly, showing her long waved brown hair. She removed her blue robe and walked over to me, her blue satin over-dress flowing over her tunic. _

_I gave her the blue over-dress as a present for our engagement, it was horrendously expensive, along with a mink hand-warmer and a new belt. She felt terribly embarrassed at the show of my wealth contrasting with her poverty, but I assured her I did not mind in the slightest, I loved to dote on her._

_I stood up and walked over to her small window, and under my black robe, my own tunic was waving around my hose's, and my metal belt clinking at my hips._

_She stopped in mid-stride, her blue eyes beginning to water._

"_You don't honestly believe I was being unfaithful do you?" Her soft voice spoke from behind me, I heard her heartbeat raise, and my temper began to flare._

"_I don't know what to think any more. I told you what I was and gave you free will, and you repay me by sneaking off every Tuesday night, and to top it all off I can smell another man's scent on you." I heard her breath catch, and her heart beat even faster._

_I could hear my heartbeat rising and my sight beginning to cloud, knowing these were the tell tale signs of my anger overpowering me I sent a plea for my father to come. I think that because of my gift, me and my father share a telepathic gift that can only be activated in dire need. Thankfully I heard my fathers faint reply, he told me to get away and get into the woods surrounding Lilleshall, and he would try to get there as soon as possible, but he could only be there in the next thirty minutes. I was about to walk through the door, knowing that if she or I talked, I would lose it._

"_I'm sorry, it's not what you think. It's-" That did it. I snapped, and hearing my father scream at the back of my mind, the monster took over..._

_When I was freed, I was crouched breathing heavily over someone's body, and holding something sharp and heavy. The man looked to be in his early twenties and was clearly dead, his grey eyes wide and staring. I straightened up horrified, and took in the mess that was around me. _

_Blood. Everywhere._

_It was covering every surface of what appeared to be a shop. I lit a small candle, and when the light illuminated the shop I saw it to be a bakery. Then for the first time I smelt. It was _his _scent. The one that was all over Jeanne. That's when the back door blew open and I heard my father incoherently screaming at me and my irresponsibility, and how he cannot bring this poor soul back to life as I must have tortured him before he died by looking at his injuries and his mind would be broken. But __I never noticed any of this until later, I could only think of one word._

_Jeanne._

_I raced out of the shop, running street after street till I reached her home. When I got there I didn't bother knocking I just raced straight up to her bedroom. _

_I then fell to my knees when I saw the state the bedroom was in. Her bed was snapped into many pieces. All her dresses were ripped and strewn across the floor, floorboards were broken, and there were large holes in the walls, which all fitted the shape of a fist._

_Her parents were against the wall. Dead. But there were no marks on their skin, as my power did it, well my curse. There was one main thing I did notice though, no Jeanne._

_As I began to scream my pain at my actions, I felt my mother enter and her hug me tightly, while my father started to work on the room. He brought her parents back to life, but they'd sleep till dawn, and tidied her room up. Eventually I stopped screaming and crying and just sat against the wall staring blankly, thinking of her._

We never found her body, and her parents assumed she had been taken by someone as their memories of the hour before they died were erased as part of the process, and my father 'found' the baker brutally murdered, but the killer was never found...

I was later told by her parents that it was a shame she died doing something for me. When I asked them what they meant, they said how she had taken a job at the bakery every Tuesday to earn money to get me a surprise wedding gift.

That night, the grief overtook me and I tried to kill myself, but it was my mother that stopped me. I also couldn't leave my mother with the pain of losing a son as well as a daughter. So I locked the memories up, and they only came at times when I thought about my anger, which was coming more rarely now, but hit me worse every time. I took it though, seeing it as a punishment for my actions.

As the memories began to become locked up again, and my sight began to return, I was aware of voices whispering behind me which sounded like Uncle Michael and Hamranel, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I blinked to try and rid the last bit of blankness obscuring my vision, and came face to face with my father.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, he has always known about the memories, and is guilty as he feels he should help to stop them, but I have a feeling it is just going to be part of me, for a long time if not indefinitely.

"I am now," I blinked again trying to make sense of time, "So how long was it this time?"

"Not long, about 15 minutes... Which one was it?" He asked in a low voice, his eyes pooling with sorrow and pity.

"_That_ night, and the week after." My dad just patted me on the shoulder with a resigned sigh.

"They are getting a lot worse aren't they?" He asked rhetorically. I nodded, not wanting to talk about it any more. My dad must have noticed, because he cleared his throat. The Hamranel clapped his hands once, smiled and spoke up.

"Ah! Back are we, right then, so Alexander has already teleported my sister to see her daughter, and in less than an hour he will teleport her to the main hall. By then I need to have briefed you all, and be in the main hall." Great so another mission. I looked at my father about the 'task' I had already been assigned and he just nodded, okay then so it must be alright. Then Hamranel resumed his speech "Oh yes... Matt, when my sister is teleported back, you need to subtly take her gift away, I will keep her distracted so she doesn't notice anything amiss, then Chelsea will bind her to us and Ken will keep at the edge of her mind, ready to take over when needs be."

From what I had heard of Arabella, she didn't seem like the person who would be easily tricked, but I would have to do it anyway, or I really would pay for disobeying him- another rule of his.

"Right Hiamovi is already introducing himself to his family member and will order him to join us, he will then be trained and become part of the 'shifters'," he turned to my uncle. "Michael I need you to oversee, the movement of someone who is proving very difficult as that bloody amazonian is a good fighter, and you are one of the best we have. Marylin is taking care of the elemental. So you are dismissed, and you will take Maya with you, she can transfer the gift." Michael bowed and took his leave preparing for his flight to the amazonian jungle, where they were trying to catch Zafrina.

Part of Hamranel's big plan, included kidnapping. So far he had caught, Arabella, Renesmee, Jacob Black of the Washington Coven, Zafrina of the Amazonian, Benjamin of the Egyptian, Chelsea and her mate Afton of the Volturi, and Siobhan of the Irish. He said he only needed one more for his plan to work.

"John and Matt, I need you to scour the earth for Didyma, I can feel she has been re-incarnated, but I don't know where she is, and I need to get her before the others do," he glared at us his violet eyes flashing red. "And if you fail, you do not want to live through the consequences, and John you will be the one who loses the most, as you are far to valuable to me to lose quite yet."

My father nodded, I could see he shoulders tense, but he wasn't angry, he was pretty darn scared.

"You will have less than 4 months to find her, because I want her back here and her changed into a vampire by January 19th. Matt go and get ready, I need to talk to your father, you may leave the premises, but need to be in the great hall in half an hour." I nodded and left.

I ran through the place where I lived, which was a labyrinth to those who didn't know it. I sped through the tunnels placed with wooden torches, my feet whispering on the spotless floor. I raced across the circular, marble-floored and high-ceilinged great hall, through the small wooden door that lay next to the 20ft tall and 12ft wide oak ones (these were a misdirection to any prisoner who may have somehow escaped, as it just leads straight back to the dungeons), and into the stone tunnel, where lanterns were placed at random intervals, then through the metal door, and into the vacuum chamber, because we were underground and we came out into the sea.

I squeezed out on the small unnoticeable crack in the cliff face and swam south a ways, then came to the land.

The base was quite large it expanded across two states, and the main entrance was under a little church in a small town nearby. I had just swam out a cliff face that has been visited by many and was often used for cliff diving. I looked around and saw no human life, so I ran away from the Quileute border and into the forest surrounding Forks to try and get some peace of mind.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**JohnPOV**

"So what do you want now Hamranel?" I asked my tone icy.

"John, don't be like that, it just needed to be said. You _know _why. Just as much as you know I don't mean any of it. All illusions."

"Exactly, how do I know you pretending to be an evil dictator isn't an illusion. I have trouble trusting you nowadays." I glared at him, and he sighed, and walked over to his desk.

"Now, as I said I would like you to find Didyma, but I need to finalise some plans, as I have a feeling you will return shortly before the four months are up." Great, I get to be away from my wife for 4 months, as quite often Hamranel's 'feelings' were correct.

"I know I am your second-in-command, but cant you find someone else to do it?"

"No, because you and Michael are taking control of the army. My hands will be full enough, and you two are my closest friends. I don't trust anyone else." He said while fixing his eyes on the map in front of him. I sighed and walked over.

"So there have been reports, by our spies, of the Cullen's and Denali's sending everyone to Italy," I stated looking at the paper in my hands, he just nodded and gestured for me to continue. "It seems they have split up into three groups of four, but we currently do not know which group is which." I murmured then something fell into place in my mind. "You are getting my son to assist Arabella into capturing one of the groups aren't you?" He shook his head.

"Technically speaking yes, but Dalila and Asim are well known by some as holders of valuable information, as Dalila can touch an object and know everything to do with it's past. That is where I believe Elehazaem is heading, as he wants to learn his true name and that will be where his consciousness will lead him. Also the other group I would like my sister to follow is likely to be the one with her 'mate' in and I want to give him a good message as to what I can do." He told me, his face turning into a malicious smile at the mention of his sisters mate.

I could feel my face turning into one of disgust. That was the time when I saw him evil, when something was happening which he saw to be wrong. When he created me he was compassionate and lonely, I agree he was slightly unstable, but it wasn't too severe. Although, ever since he found his sister for the first time, he has become obsessed with her, like he wants her all to himself. It is just creepy.

Thankfully the object of my thoughts didn't notice my facial expression and resumed his talking.

"After that, Maya will help her train with her new powers, she doesn't need to be taught how to fight as, annoyingly, my sister is the best fighter residing on this plane and many others." I breathed a sigh of relief, at least Maya got to stay with Arabella, the young woman seemed a very fair and gracious woman, unlike her brother.

"Hamranel, there is something that has me thinking, which you haven't actually given me a straight answer to yet," I paused and walked over to a painting of what I always assumed was 'paradise'. "What are your motives for doing this whole fiasco?" I turned abruptly back to him, and noted the way he had completely frozen.

He eventually started to thaw, and spoke in a low voice.

"I want to destroy her like she destroyed me." He looked up at me, and for the first time in my existence I saw tears in those deep, unfathomable violet eyes, but I carried on simply looking at him. I needed to know more, to see how far he'd try to convince me they were his real motives. He took a deep breath.

"She took everything away from me; my home, my dignity, my friends, eventually herself. So I want to take all that away from her. Then when her family is dead or captured, I will give her free rein over herself and hopefully she can destroy me. As she is the only one left able to do it." My eyes widened in shock.

In my 4,000 years of knowing Hamranel, he has always said he was completely invincible and nothing in existence could kill him, also never once had he said he wished to die. I admit I had admired him in some ways. The way he seemed so sure of any action he did. The way he didn't have everything but was contented with it.

Now I see what has been brewing beneath the surface. He was an unstoppable force, lethal, and like a hurricane, destroying almost everything in its path. But he was lonely.

Especially with his new antics in wanting to cause a war, vampires and shifters ended up being killed because they didn't agree, some 'died' from the human and vampire world because they wanted to join, and those who kept their mouths shut but secretly disliked him, much like my wife and myself. I may sometimes not be his best fan, but I still hold respect for him as my sire and the person to help guide me in the first 1,000 years, until I found my mate.

Yet I wouldn't be too disappointed if he was destroyed, he has made too many enemies in the last 1,000 years, and I have been the target of those. The only ones who are loyal to him are the demons. There are currently only 5 known of, two are secretly in the Volturi, one is a nomad, and the last two are part of this coven. Also all of them like destruction and power, and that is why they're working with Hamranel, but I feel they are double-crossing him, for what reason I do not know, but it's their nature, it's only ever for themselves.

Talking of nature, I continuously ponder over, where Hamranel has gone. The good must be in there somewhere, he may be fallen, but there is always that instinct angels have to be... good. I just hope his doesn't come out too late.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed as I was teleported back into my own room. Don't get me wrong, it was the best feeling to be able to see my daughter and, thankfully yet weirdly, hear how nice 'Dominik' is. How he gave her, her own room with a white four poster with white bedding, violet bedding and walls, and white furniture. Also how much she loves her en-suite bathroom, which has a huge bath that she likes to swim in.

She told me how she has met a 'lovely lady' called Marylin, who I just knew as the mind number, but if she is nice to my daughter then her name will be Marylin, I will have to meet her at some point when she gets back from her 'trip'. Well I had already met her, when they came and took Nessie and I away.

I exited my room through the doors, following Derek to the 'great hall'. It took about 5 minutes turning thought the labyrinth of corridors, until we got the the great hall, then I could see why it was so great.

It was a circular expanse, with a diameter of about 60ft. The walls and floor were a kind of marble that swirled, and when in the light, made it look like it moved. It reminded me of the shells you pick up that have washed ashore. The walls were pillared to the ceiling, which was roughly 80ft high, with marble balcony's from what I guessed were bedrooms, protruding out. There were small tunnels, like the one I had just emerged out of, encompassing all over the ground floor, symbols etched into the stone above each arch. To my left were thick oak doors which where 20ft tall and 12ft wide, and bizarrely, nestled right next to them, was a tiny door, which unlike the tunnels, didn't have a symbol carved above it. Yet there was one thing that completely captured my attention. The ceiling.

It reminded me of the scene Leonardo da Vinci painted of 'The last supper'. It was a exquisite painting of 5 figures. On the far left was a man with dark hair, and tanned skin, he looked slightly Hispanic. Next to him was a man with light brown hair and fair skin. The figure in the middle, and who was slightly further forward from the rest, was a woman with long wavy brown hair with very pale skin. To the right of her was another woman with long black hair, but it was shorter that the middle woman's, and she had very tanned skin. The last man, had slightly tanned skin, and short black hair. All the figures in the picture were beautiful beyond compare.

That was when it hit me who the people depicted in the painting were, because I focused on their eyes. They were violet. I inwardly gasped. _We did look like that many years ago._

It was true, we once had. Yet,the blood of humanity had diluted our beauty so we didn't stand out so much, but even my brother didn't look _as_ inhumanely beautiful. I agree he was inhumanly beautiful, which was one of the main traits the rest of the vampire species had picked up. What confused me the most was the fact that I was the one who appeared to be leading them all. Not my brother like I would have almost certainly expected.

"I see you like the painting then." Said a soft and musical voice from my left. I looked over and saw my brother looking up at the painting mournfully.

"Did you paint this?" I pointed up to the painting but keeping my eyes on my brother.

"No, the prophet Asim did. Notice the date," he said pointing to the part of the painting where the white robes were slightly off colour, that was when I noticed the number written in Roman numerals.

**XXIX_I_MMXI**

"29/01/2011, that's in a couple of months."

"Yes but what shows he is a prophet, is that this was painted in the 1st century AD, and Roman numerals weren't invented until the 5th century." Ah.

Suddenly John and his son walk through a tunnel marked with a sun. They both bowed to me at the same time. Then Matt edged forwards and picked up my hand to kiss it, murmuring "Ma'am."

Then Maya, Chelsea, Ken, and Benjamin came gliding towards us. Wait Hamranel caught Ben?

"Ah Maya, I'm truly sorry dear but you cannot accompany Arabella today as I need you to help Michael, he is in his room and he'll tell you what is going on," He smiled at Maya, and she drifted off with a slightly suspicious look in Hamranel's direction, and after bowing.

"Oh and sister, I believe you have already met Benjamin and Chelsea. Ben arrived here just ten minutes ago," I looked over at my old friend and noticed how his eyes were slightly glazed over. So I'm guessing he arrived here against his will then. Suddenly I felt a sensation in my head, and my hand flew up to check if anything was there, but I had a feeling it was inside my head, almost like a festering darkness gathering along the edges of my conciousness.

"Thank you John, Matt," he gestured for them to leave and they did promptly, and as they left, Matt caught my eye with a sorrowful look, and I felt something snap into place. What it was, I have no idea.

Alex joined us entering through a tunnel marked with lightening, followed by four bulky figures dressed in their dark violet cloaks.

"As Maya isn't joining you, I thought it appropriate to add a bit of extra muscle. Well I'll see you in a week or two," he smiled and waved and then I felt the disorientation and suddenly hot, dry air hit my face.

"Ah Arabella! You have arrived!" I turned around to see two figures. The female had brown hair, and obviously had very beautiful tanned skin. The male stood next to her was dark skinned, and his hair was very closely shaved to his head.

"Oh I am sorry!" Said the woman hurriedly, "My name is Dalila, and this is my mate Asim."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Jacob POV**

I looked up from where I was lounging against the compressed mud wall of my earthy prison, when I heard the rare sound of keys rattling in my metal door. Just before the door swung open I looked back down to the patch of earth I was studying, not being too bothered as to who it could be.

I noticed it must have been a member of staff, as he wore the standard shoes and trousers, which was all I could see of him.

"Look at me." Came a voice which was surprisingly not chiming like the vampires were normally, it was almost... human, but with accustomed authority and all knowing. I looked up, almost against my own will.

A man, who was at least 6'11" stood above me. He wore a blue shirt, and had an intricate tattoo of sorts on his right forearm. He had curly dark brown hair, and pale green eyes. At the sight of him I felt a bizarre feeling of bowing to him, but I managed to fight it, and just looked up at him silently.

"My name is Hiamovi, and I am the leader of all shifters." Okay then. He doesn't beat around the bush then, does he?

"Why are you here?" My voice cracked from misuse.

He went and sat on the metal cot, the vampires told me that as there were other shifters here that they respected, they can't give me a dog bed, even though a dog bed would probably be more comfy than that thing. "I am here to give you a place in my pack. Even though not all of us are actually wolves."

This perked my interest slightly, so I sat up straighter.

"Yes, I am indeed a wolf, as that was the first form my... ancestor picked, yet I have perfected it so I can transform into any creature, but a wolf is my strongest and most natural form. I admit though I am the only one who can do this, and you would need to put at least 700 years aside to do it. Now there are others. There are the Birds, which are mainly hunting birds like, hawks and eagles. The Big cats, they are mainly Lions, Tigers and cheetahs, and they originate from Africa and Asia. There are also other packs which transform into a creature which most reflect their personalities. For example, Eliza is a Snake as she is fairly sneaky, Chris is a monkey as he has a talent of climbing etc. Altogether, including I, we have 54, and it will be 55 if you decide to join us."

"Why should I? If you give me a good enough reason I will." I called a bluff, I actually had no intention of joining them.

"Why I have talked about this with Hamranel, and I simply will force you. I am your alpha, and you will be my beta and part of my pack. Also we will make sure it's your fault if little Renesmee was accidentally hurt." As he spoke he stood and his presence seemed to fill the room with a darkness that had me quivering in terror. This guy had power, and wasn't afraid to use it. Bastard. Plus I have a chief alpha who has no patience. Great.

"I'll join." I reasoned with myself that if I was forced to join, I could never leave until Hiamovi died, that way whenever this war was happening I could only leave with Nessie if he was killed.

Well, he did at least seem satisfied with my answer, and smiled at me.

"Fabulous. Right come with me, and we will get you fitted up and a new room in the shifters area." He stood, and beckoned a vampire into the room to remove my shackles, but then replaced it with a bracelet made of the same metal. He looked at my irritated face. "It's only until I can trust you enough not to run off." With that comment he fled down the corridor, I hastily followed.

The corridor was barely, if lit at all. The floors were dirt, as were the walls. It was very cold and damp, and smelled rotten. There were hundreds of cells. Yet from what my senses where telling me, less than a tenth were full.

We walked for another few minutes, until we came to a thick metal door, which Hiamovi pulled open, and revealed a stone tunnel, with medieval torches placed at regular intervals.

We ventured down this tunnel for about 20 minutes, then we came to a bright opening, we went through a stone archway, and emerged directly opposite huge wooden doors. I looked around in awe at the marble floor and walls, and briefly glanced at a mural on the ceiling, which was amazingly painted, and seemed to depict some kind of important scene, which led into the walls, which showed another scene, but Hiamovi rushed me off into another tunnel which was marked with a sword hanging downwards across a shield.

At the end of the tunnel, we entered a huge expanse. The walls were covered in various weapons and shields. On shelves littering the edges, were weird looking tools, and many boxes of some kind of metal bracelet. The majority of the room had black leather outfits, obviously used for fighting, and the rest had blue outfits of some kind of thin material.

In the centre of the room stood five glass cases. They all had white outfits. Three of the cases had two with suits with a long pure white cloak, and the other had a floor-length white dress with a pure white cloak. The other two had more extravagant outfits. One had a white suit which was very expensive made out of something I couldn't identify, with again a white cloak, yet it was somehow so white it made the other three capes seem cream. The last case, had a lace dress which had a train, a silver diadem with a beautiful stone inlaid in it. I already knew who they belonged to before my new alpha told me. "The Angels' war outfits."

When he said 'war' I noticed each of them had at least one weapon. One of the male's had a very elegant bow and arrow, and a dagger with a hilt inlaid with moonstones, from what Bella told me, Elehazaem seemed the one most suited to these kind of weapons and I was right when I saw a plaque at the bottom saying 'Aid'. 'Acceptance', obviously Aroram, had a double edged sword, which looked pretty lethal, the handle was inlaid with diamonds, it was longer than two times my leg length. Didyma, 'Love', wielded two long silver daggers. They were simple yet they were so long they could easily spear straight through two of me, and only someone with amazing skill could handle them. Hamranel, 'Temperance' owned a spear like object, yet the blade was very long and on the other end was a heavy but not large object, he also had a dagger in his boot and attached to either arm. Lastly 'Loyalty' had a sword which was roughly from her waist to her ankles, and looked very light, but the edges were _sharp_. She had a bow and arrows, and daggers which were a cross between Didyma's and Hamranel's.

Hiamovi cleared his throat to draw my attention away from the beautiful outfits, and led me over to the now measly looking blue ones.

"These outfits have been specially designed to stay with us when we shift, well they don't turn us into animals that wear blue outfits, they almost disappear. It was Hamranel's creation," he told me while pawing through the one piece suits. He searched for a few more minutes and then pulled out one. "This should be your size. Now we'll get you washed and some new clothes." He led me back into the main hall and down a tunnel marked with a wave. We came to an area where there were many doors littering the walls, and the room was circular and tiled, with a large swimming pool in the center.

"Go into one of the empty rooms marked with our crest," he pointed to his arm, "And i'll go get you the uniform. Take your time as once you're done, you'll be busy." He promptly left.

I walked to a door marked with our... crest. Opened it to find a small outer room which led off to a bath, and another room which included a shower.

Once I had a long bath, I retreated back into the first room, Hiamovi had put the blue suit in there along with the pants and shirt he himself was wearing and a matching waistcoat, along with the designer shoes. I decided the blue suit must go underneath and the clothes on top, so once I was decent, thankfully my hair hadn't grown too much, I went back into the main bathing hall, but Hiamovi wasn't there so I ventured out towards the main hall.

He wasn't there either. Why not take a look around?

I suddenly realised how hungry I was when I smelt spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread drifting from a tunnel. Garlic in a vampires lair, how ironic.

I speedily walked down the tunnel marked as a cross, well a plus sign, and came to a room adorned with long tables. On one side of the room a couple of vampires were drinking blood, disgusting, and as I was a long way away I couldn't smell if it was animal or not.

I headed to the other side of the room, where about a dozen of people were sat, the men wearing blue rather than purple, and the women wearing blue maxi dresses, they all somewhere wore the crest of a shapeshifter.

As I reached the table, a blond woman with blue eyes stood. "Hello, my name is Diane." She smiled at my and gestured for me to sit opposite her next to a muscled looking man, who had mid length brown hair and blue eyes, who nodded and did a salute with two fingers, then carried on a conversation with a man next to him. Diane brought me a platter of spaghetti and meatballs, then turned to my neighbour.

"Jase, don't be so rude," Diane scolded him, he just grinned back at her then turned towards me and stared at me with hard eyes.

"Choice or not?" I stared at him blankly., he sighed and glared. "Did you chose to join this?" When he said 'this' he wafted his hand around.

"I've been imprisoned here for-" I had to think about this, and the answer actually shocked me, "Well, a maximum of two weeks." It honestly felt like at least two months. "And I have had my mate and, at first, Bella threatened against me." I saw Diane's and 'Jase's' eyes soften. Jase smiled at me, and looked pointedly at the bracelet Hiamovi put on my wrist.

"Looks like you're a threat, they've shackled you up. Me too. I mean I didn't chose this." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "The name is Jason, but you may call me Jase, and I am a black panther." I shook his hand.

"Jacob, but you can call me Jake, and I turn into a wolf."

"Well as you already know my name is Diane, and I can turn into a hawk." She then pointed to everyone on the table in turn. "This is Eliza, she is a snake. That is Christopher, monkey man. Jenna, falcon. Nick, mouse. Isabel, cheetah. Michelle, lioness and her mate Johnny who is a lion. Their children who are now 20, Sharleen who is a white Bengal tiger and her twin Noah who is a orange Bengal tiger. Lastly Graham who is a Tasmanian devil. This is only twelve of us though, yet there is only about 19 of us who are not here by choice, now twenty including you."

"Excuse me Jake?" Sharlene piped up. "You before mentioned you were imprisoned, did you have a pack? As I have read that the wolf shifters often travel in packs. Also who is your mate? And this Bella?" Wow she certainly was inquisitive.

"I did, there were 12 in my pack, not including myself, and 13 in the other pack including the other alpha. My mate is a vampire and human hybrid-"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Impossible!"

"Whoa!"

And most of the exclamations were the same, apart from Sharlene and Noah who both looked at each other knowingly, then turned to me and said simultaneously, "And this Bella?" Okay, now this was going to be difficult to explain.

"Well, she-"

"Jacob!" Came a voice from behind me. I involuntarily flinched and turned around.

Hamranel was stood behind me in a white suit with a purple shirt, this arms behind his back and he had a gleeful look in his eyes.

"Yes." I kept my eyes on the floor as to try and refrain from glaring or smacking the sadistic angel.

"Where is Hiamovi, you should be with him should you not?" I could feel his violet eyes boring into my head.

"I was."

Hamranel continued to look at me for a little longer. Then said, "Come with me for a few minutes." Then went into the tunnel and into a small alcove I missed before. When I joined him he turned so he was blocking the exit.

"Now there is something I am going to tell you to do on pain of death. Do not reveal who my sister is. Only the top level vampires and her guards know, and I intend to keep it like that for a little while longer. Right?" I nodded mystified at how he could tell me this just before I was about to tell them. "Also, if you are a good little cub, and do exactly has your alpha tells you, then I might consider letting you see your mate." Then in a blink of an eye he had vanished. I stood there for a few minutes longer, until I returned to my fellow shifters while repeating one phrase in my head; _What the hell?_

**BPOV**

"_Ah Arabella! You have arrived!" I turned around to see two figures. The female had brown hair, and obviously had very beautiful tanned skin. The male stood next to her was dark skinned, and his hair was very closely shaved to his head._

"_Oh I am sorry!" Said the woman hurriedly, "My name is Dalila, and this is my mate Asim."_

I was in a small house, looking out the windows it was night and it was stifling.

Dalila smiled at me, which for some bizarre reason irritated me. So I turned my intention to Asim.

"So a prophet."

"Indeed my lady. Yet I only see the major events." I snorted.

"Of course. So what may I ask is with the painting on the ceiling of the great hall?"

"Well, I'm afraid I cannot divulge this information at the present time, or it may be used wrongly. Yet I don't quite know whether that mural was the negative or positive outcome." Asim said with a wise voice, but he shared some kind of conspiratorial look with his mate.

"What?" I almost demanded. I was getting sick and tired of all these secrets. "I want the truth now." The irritation turned to anger, and I felt the power running through my veins and I could see my skin get brighter. Everyone but Ken and Asim took a step back. I looked at Asim first.

"I have seen my death, and my mates', and I can assure you it is not now." Was his calm answer to my unasked question. Suddenly I felt my anger rise again but the anger didn't belong to me, it was like someone urging me, it was like some alien thing was invading my body and didn't know how to control it. Then it clicked.

Matt touching my arm, and the sorrowful look in his eyes. Chelsea coming with the bond. Maya not coming. Hamranel. Dalila and Asim's secret. Also the way a vampire who can control people is accompanying me on this trip.

I turned to Ken, ready to summon my sword and drive it right through the vampire. When his eyes narrowed, pain blasted through me, it was like he was literally trying to fry all my nerves. But I have lived through pain like this many, many times before, and now I had effected a way of controlling it, and thinking around it.

I stood up in various bits of glass, as it seemed that when that pain had blasted through me I had fallen to the floor and smashed things with my powers in pain and anger. I staggered through the glass, towards the man who was trying to control me, when I was blown across the room into the opposite wall. I looked up from my place on the floor to see Benjamin wielding one of his elements, but he still had that glazed look in his eyes.

I looked to Chelsea, and also saw her concentrating, so she was helping control Ben also, he is too good natured to be overtaken so easily. I got to my feet again and ran vampire speed, sword in hand, towards Ken. When I saw a car pull up across the road in a little car park, and stepping out of it was Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle and Esme. That mere eighteenth of a second distraction was all they needed.

Then something took over my consciousness.

**If any speech is in _italics _that means it's spoken in Spanish.**

**Eleazar POV**

I stared at the old house in the outskirts of the town of Alexandria. Yes this was the place I was drawn to. I sighed, and looked at my mate when she squeezed my hand.

"_Are_ y_ou okay darling?_" She asked in Spanish. I nodded, and made my way across the road towards the house which was slightly separated from the rest, dragging my Carmen behind me and with Carlisle and Esme following.

As we got closer, the others slowed down, yet I wanted to speed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked my group.

"Can't you feel it?" The motherly vampire asked clinging to her mates arm and her eyes wide.

"Well I feel like I want to get in there. Why?"

"We want to run away." Spoke the three of them harmoniously.

"You can stay out here if you would like, but I know this is where I am meant to come." I looked toward the house longingly.

"_No, I am coming with you, no matter how I feel_." Said Carmen, I nodded and looked to my friends who nodded and followed me once again towards the house.

Once I knocked, I heard a 'come in', from somewhere in the house. We quickly rushed in, not wanting to attract any attention. I led the way into the dining room where, sat in the chair at the end of the table directly opposite us, leaning back leisurely in it and propping their legs up on the table, was the one person I least expected to see.

"Bella!" Came the cries of Carmen and her mother and father-in-law, who rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, who almost reluctantly hugged them back. I kept back where I was though, something was not right. What was I thinking? Of course something wasn't right, she had been imprisoned for the past eight months. That was what I needed to keep telling myself, so I tried to shake off the feeling of danger, and smiled at my sort-of-cousin.

"Just the man I have been waiting for." Bella smiled at me slightly maliciously, but I wafted it off, obviously imagining it

"Just the person every vampire has been looking for."

"Don't be silly Eleazar. Not every vampire. For example I live with some." When she grinned at me I noticed the colour of her eyes. A deep burgundy red.

"Indeed. I guess you also take up the usual diet too."

"Bella?" Esme pulled back, and truly looked at her daughter then gasped and grabbed her husbands forearm, who turned Bella towards him and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What have they done to you?" He said in a low voice, restraining his anger, which wasn't directed at her. Whereas she just laughed humorlessly in his face.

"Oh my, that story is certainly a long one, and to me very _repetitive_." Her ruby eyes glinted at the last word, almost as it she was enjoying her parent's horror. She turned in her chair to face me, and locked her eyes with mine. "All of you sit. I have a much more interesting story to tell you all. It is about five fallen angels."

Why did I have the feeling that this wasn't going to end well?


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Unknown POV, Unknown Time**

The exact balance of good and evil was tilting. Good or Evil? Impossible to tell.

Yet all of us know. That's why the ten of us were sent. Five sent from good, and five sent from evil. And we were here to help those we were assigned to. Only one knows, yet they are not to tell the others until they feels it so.

"Celestine?" I turned to see the beautiful creature with brown eyes and hair, approach me from behind. "Is it soon?" Aria said.

"I feel it is." I looked around at my companions. Levin, Levana, and Valerian.

Levin with his blonde hair and green eyes, and his twin Levana, nodded and smiled at me in union, knowing they were ready also.

Valerian would have the hardest task helping his assigned, as he will be the last to meet his, and in the process it would be difficult.

Aria, she was going to know her assignment from a younger age, yet I wouldn't meet mine till at least 100 years after my mortal birth.

None of us will know that we are guardians till we die. Yet there is a long journey till then, and let's hope we do not die too late.

* * *

**Eleazar POV**

"_What have they done to you?" He said in a low voice, restraining his anger, which wasn't directed at her. Whereas she just laughed humourlessly in his face._

"_Oh my, that story is certainly a long one, and to me very repetitive." Her ruby eyes glinted at the last word, almost as it she was enjoying her parent's horror. She turned in her chair to face me, and locked her eyes with mine. "All of you sit. I have a much more interesting story to tell you all. It is about five fallen angels."_

_Why did I have the feeling that this wasn't going to end well? _

"Why, it must merely be a tale, not a story... surely." Carmen piped up, whereas Esme was still baffled about her daughter's surprise visit, and Carlisle's eyes brightened at the mention of angels. But I noticed something far more interesting as I studied my adopted cousin, at the mention of 'angels', her eyes flashed very briefly from red to violet then back again. Yet it seemed I was the only one to have noticed.

"Well, you can decide that for yourself, but I assure you that by the end of it, out of the four of you, at least one will believe it with all their soul." She smirked slightly, then sat up straighter and placed her arms on the table with her hands clasped. "Now, to the good stuff."

"Before the beginning of what we know today as Earth, there was what mortals call 'Paradise'. It was a very beautiful place, and many were happy there, and when I say many I mean the 'celestial beings'." She made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Anyway, long story short, five of these Angels, committed a crime against the Lord and were banished much like Adam and Eve." Again at the mention of crime, her eyes flashed the bizarre violet colour, and her teeth gritted slightly in concentration, then she relaxed again.

"So the once majestic beings were confined to a long life on earth. One has actually a large part in all of your history, as he created the race of vampires, and still exists in the world today and always has.

"Now the other's stories are rather interesting. One you have merely heard of. One you know well, yet only in the past few years, and is officially family. The third, you have met many times, and two of you have lived with them. The last you have known for many years, and see them as family.

"Technically they have all existed since the beginning, but they all found love," her face turned into a grimace at 'love', "and rested in peace. Sort of. Well to be correct since their first death, they have re-incarnated every time. Yet one of the angels story's is... shameful." She shook her head, stood up and walked around the table to stand next to Carmen.

"Yes they found their true love. Yet after a while, one grew tired with theirs, and I suppose you could say... 'went rogue' or 'turned to the dark side', and killed her. Many times. Yet other forces were at work, and she couldn't simply rest in peace like she desperately wanted to. He kept coming back with every life of hers. As there was something he didn't know. The concept of an angels true love, is a bit like that of the Shifter's imprint, they belong to their imprint. So every time he killed her in a way he killed himself." She shook her head in sorrow, but put a slight smirk on her face.

"None of this ringing any bells then? No?" She looked around at the four of us, and for a couple of seconds her body tensed and her eyes went violet again, then once again returned to red. Yet her grip on the table increased till it turned into a fine powder, and she kept breathing deeply in concentration, and she was hunched in on herself.

"You're not Isabella Swan are you?" Suddenly she straightened to look at me, eyes violet and pleading.

"I only have a few minutes, I have him at bay for now, but they will be here soon." She looked around and quickly smiled at her in-law's, then returned her attention to me. "Now you must listen to me Eleazar. I'm sorry to do this, but I'm afraid that if you don't know, none of you will survive. You need to tell Aroram and Didyma too." She took a deep breath as if bracing herself for something then came to grab my arm. "Get everyone out of here. Run to Volterra straight from here, and search for Edward. I know he doesn't remember me because I made it so, but I feel I might be forced to hurt him or his companions somehow. Stop me in any way, apart from death, all of us will be needed at the end." She wasn't making any sense. What was it she wanted? What _end_?

"Listen!" She shook my arm. "We all have guardians, yet I don't know who they are. Yours will come to you when you most need him. Hamranel's is on their way. I feel mine is coming soon. Didyma's is just waiting for her return. Now run, Elehazaem. Make haste." She pushed me out the door, with me looking at her in awe, with my memories now fully restored.

"Arabella! Who is it holding you captive?" I asked as my mate dragged me through the door, hoping the note was a coincidence.

"My brother, for reasons he is lying about, and I fear are more terrifying than we all thought." Came her low voice.

* * *

We quickly made our escape, we did encounter a rather large vampire wearing a dark violet cloak, who grabbed Carlisle, but I quickly decapitated him. Now having good fighting skills, as no-one could beat the angels at fighting, only the demons could match. Thankfully though, we didn't encounter anyone on our trip to Italy, and we were in the outskirts of Volterra before we knew it.

"We ought to say here for now. The others should pass through this way soon." I stated as I disposed of my Ibex, and turned to look at the others.

"Your eyes are Violet." Carlisle spoke curiously.

"Why of course. You don't think we would have the same eye colour as everyone else did you?" I smiled at them.

"Everyone else?" Came Esme's timid reply.

"Why humans and vampires." I said dismissively.

"So what Bella said was true?" Carlisle asked, mouth agape.

"The part about fallen angels was. Not about the Angel who killed his love."

"You are an angel?" My wife asked.

"I was." I said sadly, and walked over to a little creek, and looked into the reflection of myself. _It has been a while._

My... beauty had been magnified somewhat, yet it wasn't as magnificent as it once was, but the tell-tale violet eyes that I had not seen in many thousands of years were back. I sighed and stood, turned to where my three companions were stood looking at me.

"I was once known as Elehazaem, Angel of Aid, my job was to help any being on their journey whether it was a physical or mental one. I was also an angel with Aroram, Angel of Acceptance, who saw a being's pasts and their present, and what it would have been like if they didn't make the decisions they did. He was to help them find acceptance in what ever they did, no matter what if was. There was also Didyma, Angel of Love, who was the sister of Aroram. She had the ability to help others find the one they loved or were destined to be with, and she could bless them so they could have an infinite time together. There was Hamranel, Angel of Temperance. His other name was the Angel of Tears. He basically is the one who helps the Angel of Forgiveness, but he truly washes away the guilt. He is also known as the brother of Arabella. Arabella, the Angel of Loyalty. Alice was right to trust her with your secret you know. She would never have told anyone. She may not have remembered her true roots, but it runs in personality. You can guess her job. Also I am guessing you know at least who four of us are." I said quirking an eyebrow at them.

"Well Aroram... cannot truly be Aro?" Carlisle asked disbelievingly.

"Didyma is Marcus' dead wife?" My own wife asked.

"Oh my goodness. Bella is an angel?" Esme gasped.

"Yes, technically no, and yes. Didyma is not dead. She has re-incarnated." I knew she had, I could feel she was alive somewhere. It was some kind of calling we all had, as we were strongest together, but the downside was that we could never locate the other's location. "Talking of her being re-incarnated, I need to get you all to Volterra, restore Aroram of his memories, then find her before the others do."

"Others?"

"Yes, others. Now is not the time, and it's only a topic for Aroram, Didyma, Arabella, Hamranel and myself. Now I think Edward will come from the north. So we need to patrol that area. We'll split into two's. Only do something if I am there. I am the only one who can help Arabella if she is not... herself." I told them, and ran north.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**EPOV**

It has been almost a week since I left with Tanya, Kate and Garrett. Who happily answered any questions I had, they even showed me pictures of my forgotten wedding...

"_And this is your Bella, she was so beautiful, you wouldn't believe she wasn't a vampire yet!" Kate laughed showing me a picture of a beautiful girl who was as tall as my shoulder, her dark chestnut hair was piled on her head in intricate braids with a lace veil gracefully peeping out from underneath. _

_Her skin was smooth and creamy and her cheeks were the colour of roses at the height of bloom, she had very thick lashes framing large and delightfully happy chocolate brown eyes, she had a small but perfect nose, and she had lips which were a dusty rose/red colour and the top lip was slightly too full for the other. _

_She was wearing a dress which looked like satin and had hundreds of buttons following the line of her back down to the floor, her dress was shaped like a inwards turning lily; the dress was very typical of the early 1900's. And sat there on her ring finger was a large oval shaped ring covered in diamonds, my mothers ring. She was perfect. How did I manage to earn such an angel as this? Forget earn, I must have captured her. Sigh._

… That photo was currently in my wallet along with a ridiculous amount of cash, as cards could be traced. I was currently driving a sleek black Lamborghini Murciélago with Tanya in the passenger seat. Tanya has really changed, I can see she is quickly becoming a good friend and not someone to avoid and cringe at. Kate was on my tail driving a cherry red Ferrari 599 GTB with Garrett in the passenger seat, as he gladly gave up driving as he would do anything for her, god they are so madly in love!

We had recently acquired these cars in Tilburg, Bulgaria. When we left Washington, we drove south to Los Angeles, then to Denver, avoiding Phoenix as well apparently that was where Bella used to live so it's most likely being 'watched'. We travelled to Minneapolis, Minnesota. We headed into Canada, and then flew south to Philadelphia, then flew again south to Rio de Janeiro, where I was later filled in was where I had my honeymoon, more or less. We then flew to Dakar in Senegal, Africa then drove north east til we reached Alexandria, Egypt. By this time it was Thursday and we had left on Sunday. So we took a flight to Shanghai, China and purchased new cars. We drove to Bombay, India. We took a flight to Oslo in Norway, and took another flight to Belfast where we took a ferry to Irvine, Scotland. We then drove into England to Liverpool and took a flight to Bordeaux, France we drove into Bulgaria and purchased the cars we currently have and drove to Italy, it is Saturday at roughly 23:49 and we have to be there before sunrise so that gives us about 5 or 6 hours. We have just pulled into a gas station just outside of Livorno, and driving at top speed it would take about 4 hours to get from here to Volterra. So we are making good time.

Garrett and I, had just stepped out of the car to fill them up when the wind blew from the west, or from the direction of the sea, towards us. I tilted my face in the direction of the wind, and smelt the most mind blowing scent, I ever recalled smelling. Garrett caught the scent too and froze in horror with his eyes sliding towards me then back towards the direction of the scent alert. Tanya and Kate, knowing something was wrong, hastily exited the cars only to also freeze and copy exactly what Garrett did. I certainly was perplexed, but that scent was so fierce and strong I didn't pay much attention. So imaging my shock when I am thrown into the car which was now filled, and I am being driven down the highway at almost 190 miles an hour. Coming out of my stupor now that the scent had been cut off due to the simple closing of a door, I looked at Tanya questioningly.

"Edward it doesn't matter, but as you know that was another vampire and it certainly wasn't a member of the Volturi. So we need to get out of here, and get to Volterra as quickly as we possibly can go," Tanya said in a rush, but I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't telling me something.

"Tanya, what aren't y-"

"No! Not now! Please!" She shot a pleading look at me as I had opened my mouth to protest. It was obvious how agitated Tanya was, and as my gentlemanly side was rising above the rude, I didn't want to make her more agitated, so I quickly shut my mouth and just stared out the windscreen.

Suddenly to my left there was a earsplitting shriek of shattering of glass and metal, and the car swerved off the road and was left as a crumpled mess upside down in a ditch. I looked around at the crushed metal frame knowing Tanya and I could easily break ourselves out, but there might be humans around and as we were so near to Volterra, exposing the vampire race was not a good idea, so I just sat tight and hoped that Kate and Garrett would help, but the big question was, what caused the glass to shatter? I would have assumed it was a lorry or something, but wouldn't I have heard brakes? As I look over to see if Tanya has any idea as to what it was, I noticed she wasn't in the car.

"Tanya?" I breathed knowing that any vampire in a 70 metre radius would hear. I heard nothing in response. Not even a breath of wind.

If I thought I was perplexed before, that was nothing now. Not good. I decide that something is terribly wrong now, and decide I am breaking myself out, I don't care now.

After a few seconds I was out of the car and brushing myself free of any shattered glass. I looked around and saw a road littered with small shards of glass a crushed and crumpled piece of black metal formerly known as a Murciélago, and that was it. No smoking lorry or car with a dying human in the passenger seat. No humans around to worry about the carnage, no cherry red Ferrari and no Tanya, Kate or Garrett. So what hit us?

Suddenly the wind picked up again and I smelt that heavenly scent, but this time coming from the east, so I decided I would now follow it and found out what was at the receiving end.

After about a painstakingly 5 minutes of top speed running, I found myself in a clearing with tufts of grass protruding of of the sand like ground, there were trees decorating the edge, and there was a large boulder directly in the middle, and in-front of 3 are shadows there was a large fire. Lined up in-front of the boulder and directly behind the fire, were three figures forced to the ground, each being held by a large figure in a cloak of such a dark purple, to the human eye it would appear black. Each figure attired in these cloaks were at least twice the size of Emmett, and wore white masks, so other than their size, and cloak... the only other feature I could make out were their eyes which were a deep blood red.

The three figures that were obviously being held against their will, I now recognised as Tanya, Kate and Garrett. They were all looking at me pleadingly, when suddenly I clutched my head at the sudden onslaught of voices, it was like whatever had been blocking me had snapped back. I had gotten so used to the silence.

It took me a few long agonising seconds but I finally got them under control, and I let go of my head and looked at the two, soon to be three, members of my vampire extended family, and listened in to their thoughts.

_Edward, I know you can hear me. Get-out-of-here-now! _Kate's urgent mental voice instructed me.

_Edward, this isn't a good idea you need to forget about us and get to the Volturi and let them know what has happened, remember you are the one that is needed above all... _Garrett told me, his bright amber eyes wearing holes into my face.

_Please run, I know you can hear me. Just trust me on this... there isn't anything you can do, and it seems that only you can stop this 'Hamranel' character, so get away before she comes! _Tanya pleaded, but who was this 'she'?

Besides I couldn't leave them, I would fight and go down fighting for them. But if I died now I wouldn't be able to stop this 'Hamranel' and as Emmett put it 'his dark force'... and potentially more could die...

Before I could make my decision though, the wind picked up yet again and I smelt that scent again.

And while I delighted myself with the scent a figure stepped out of the trees directly behind the boulder. This figure though was very different to the other, more bulky ones holding my friends and family. The figure was about 5 foot 8 and had a petite frame. They wore a cloak of pure white which was closed tightly about them, and underneath the hood I could made out copious amounts of dark hair. But the thing that was most striking about this character were the blood red eyes, that were shining in pure glee at the scene before them.

Smelling again I realised I had found the owner of this smell. The scent of Freesias.

"Ah, Edward. It has been a while." Said the woman throwing her arms wide. "We even have Garrett, Kate, _and _Tanya with us!" She laughed and clasped her hands,while gliding forwards to stand in front of the three in question. Kate and Garrett glared at her while Tanya looked mystified.

"You're not Bella." She said adamantly. Whereas the woman bent down so she was level with Tanya's ear, and said something which made her quiver, and only I could understand, as I could read their thoughts.

"Hang on, Tanya, is this the Isabella Swan you have told me about?"

Tanya opened her mouth to reply, when I found myself on my back about 20 feet from where I was once stood, and found the beautiful woman leaning over me.

"Don't pretend. You know perfectly well who I am!" She screeched, while I looked at her blankly, then found myself smashing against the boulder where my family were once held in front of. I grunted. It didn't hurt, but I was trying to fight my defensive instincts, knowing that if I got into a fight now, my family's life might be at stake.

"I'm afraid I don't." I stood and brushed myself off, and stared into the fuming face of the woman. "Will you enlighten me as to how you know _me_?" She took a step back, anger eradicated and replaced with shock.

"But I am your wife." She said, while her thoughts appeared to be feigning hurt, yet it seemed to be the truth.

"It may be your wife's body Edward, but it isn't her." Tanya said. Suddenly Tanya disappeared, and the guard that was holding her was in bits in the fire. Terror started to creep up on me. Who could do that so quickly? I spotted the culprit directly opposite the impostor in the clearing.

"Didn't expect to see me again so soon did you?" Eleazar said slightly smug, yet his voice had an underlying tone of power and dangerousness.

"I did actually. I managed to get that much out of her." Said the impostor, smugly. He growled at her.

"How dare you! You have no right!" He said in anger taking a step forward, while his skin took an unearthly white glow, as if lit from somewhere else. She simply growled at him, and looked very weak compared to his splendour. She reached down to grab the vampire nearest her which happened to be Kate.

"Will you miss her?" She threatened which moving her mouth close to Kate's open throat, while Garrett struggled against his, now two, captors. I don't care who this woman is, but she can't kill my family. As I dived for the impostor, Eleazar screamed 'no', along with Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Tanya, who seemed to have appeared from the trees behind Eleazar.

As I knocked Kate out of harms way, I made contact with the imposters skin, intending to kill. Then a bright white light originated from the contact point, and along with a jolt of electricity so large, we were both thrown into the surrounding forest, and I regained _all _of my memories.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**EPOV**

I began to cough, deeply and heavily. It seemed that the blast had done something. I eventually rolled over from my curled up position, face down and the ground, and looked up blankly at the stars. Mulling over my restored memories.

I briefly heard the sounds of a fight back in the clearing, but took no notice, Eleazar wouldn't kill his own kind.

In my first lifetime when Arabella first came and found me, she told me everything. She even shared some memories with me. It seems that she forgot all of this after that 'first' death, as I now realise there was no other mention of it in any of our other lifetimes together. Some were oh, so very happy, we lived for a long time, we had many children... oh my goodness. Diana and Dinene. The twins. I sat up straight, shocked by what memories I have uncovered.

I ran into the clearing to see the big guards dead, my parents stood there noticing my return with a very worried look on their face, Kate and Garrett were talking almost silently with Tanya and Carmen, and Eleazar was stood in the clearing looking at me, a worried look in his eyes.

"Where is she?" He nodded towards the woods opposite from where I had just emerged from. I nodded at him in thanks and re-entered the woods.

I found my love sat under a tree staring at the ground underneath her hands. I went over and sat next to her. Leaning against the same tree.

"It's weird how helpless you feel, when you watch someone else plotting how to destroy your mate." She spoke softly from behind her hair.

"And I was ready to destroy you." I whispered, horror struck, dropping my head into my hands. She softly touched my wrists so she could pull them apart, them she tilted my chin up to look at her.

"I hoped it would last longer. But-" she examined my eyes closely, "-it seems that with me doing that, and with you going to harm me, it broke the dam and you regained _all_ your memories, as I did it in the spirit realm, and all those memories belong to your spirit." She stoked the side of my face and smiled, her violet eyes twinkling.

"Just to think that I saw you as the most beautiful creature known to man before now. Now there truly are no words." I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms to hug her.

We sat there for a while. When I remembered something.

"Dianna and Dinene. I never thought that when they disappeared they turned into vampires."

"Indeed. Dinene seems like his normal self. Yet Dianna seems different."

"I wonder why they changed their name to Jane and Alec?" I mused.

"Not a clue. They are very powerful though."

"Hmmm..." We sat in silence for a little while longer. Then Bella spoke up.

"I see you have perfected your ancient Enochian there." I looked at her curiously. "That's what we have been speaking in. Surely you knew that?" I shook my head, at the same time a wracking cough overcame me which, unbelievably, left me breathless.

After my fit had passed, I leaned back heavily against the tree, tired.

"Edward. Your eyes." Bella said, slightly weary and afraid.

"What about them?" I sighed.

"They're bloodshot." I just closed my eyes. How was I meant to know everything about vampires, if anything she should, as her brother created them as she watched. "I need to get you back to the others." She said, and helped me up. I co-operated, knowing that she was worried, and arguing wouldn't help, besides it was obvious something was wrong, but I had no idea what.

When we arrived back into the clearing, everyone rushed up and crowded round, but Eleazar wafted them off and told them to go stand at the other end of the clearing, but Carlisle refused, his medical and fatherly side taking over.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked bending down, while Eleazar knelt on the left of me, while I sat almost in Bella's lap, when more coughing overcame me.

"Edward look at me." Eleazar commanded. I obeyed, and when he gave me a nod to say I could relax again, collapsed back into my wife's chest, exhausted. I heard the three of them saying things around me.

"It came on so quickly."

"What's wrong with his eyes? It's nothing I have ever come across."

"It's possible that what you did Arabella, caused him some kind of damage."

There was silence after that.

"What does Eleazar mean Bella?" Carlisle spluttered. There was still no answer.

"She wiped my memories of her, believing that I would be better off." I whispered. I opened my eyes and saw her face above mine, looking utterly guilty. "It's alright love." I reached for one of her hands which were wrapped around me. "I know you meant well." I coughed again, then realised how thirsty I was. "God, I could use a drink." I earned a slap off my wife.

"Don't use his name in vain." She looked at me with a serious face but a slight mischievous look in her eye. I smiled at her, then moaned again.

"Garrett and Kate, can you get Edward something to drink?" Carlisle asked, and almost immediately I heard 2 pairs of feet run into the forest.

"I don't want some stupid animals!" I sighed angry.

"Son, what is it you want? You don't mean humans?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Yes... No. I don't know!" I cried getting frustrated, then coughing again because of it. So I resumed my position of lying back with my eyes shut, trying to move as little as possible as Bella gently stroked my hair.

"Is it what I think it is?" I heard her whisper above my head.

"I think it certainly might be." Eleazar replied.

"What do you mean?" I heard Carlisle ask, followed by a resigned sigh from Eleazar.

"It seems that either he is dying, permanently. Or he is dying and becoming some kind of Nephilim. He has all the symptoms." I heard my father gasp, along with two pairs of running feet, which belonged to Tanya and my mother. Then I heard muttering which I couldn't understand, so I tuned it out, and focused on relaxing.

"But Nephilim is part angel and part human isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"So if an angel created the vampire race... isn't it actually Nephilim in the first place?"

"I believe it is. Yet I fear that Edward might be becoming something closer to that of an angel, which his mind, body and soul might not be able to cope with." Came the sober reply from Eleazar.

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched as he got weaker with every cough. I could only despair, when he couldn't drink the blood of the deer Kate and Garrett found.

I now understand what he must have felt like when he could only stand helpless when I was pregnant with Renesmee.

Renesmee. I must get back to her. They said I had till dawn to meet them or they'll take action of their own. I opened my mind, making use of my new powers, and closed off my mates and my own mind so we could talk privately.

_Honey?_

_Bella? How are you doing this? We aren't in that place anymore._

_I have my gifts back. _My memories from that period of time flashed through my mind involuntarily._ Hush. Don't worry, after the last time he promised he wouldn't anymore. If there is anything to know about angels, it's that we keep our promises on pain of death._

_Last time? _He asked warily.

_Don't ask a question you don't want an answer to. Maybe when this is all over, I'll tell you, but until then, nope. _I felt his amusement, followed then by a mental sigh. _What is it?_

_Eleazar, I mean Elehazaem, told me about the prophecy._

_Oh, that old thing. He was the one ho originally wrote it. Yet what he actually did was cut bits out and change it slightly. The true prophecy is:_

_**It all began with five...**_

_**One will guide those most affected through the difficult times ahead,  
Another which has been lost before will finally be found.  
The third will lose some of those that he cherishes, desires and loves.**_

_**The last two's fates are more intertwined than anyone could have anticipated,  
while one lives so will the other,  
and when one dies so shall the other.**_

_**They were once joined by creators and love,  
but will be torn apart by hate and blood.**_

_**After the last is taken,  
the time is nigh.**_

_**As the forces stolen will gather,  
those left must join and fight,  
or all shall be taken and all shall be lost.**_

_**One side will be lead by the eyes that originally lost the most,  
the other shall be lead by the violet eyes that knows the most.**_

_**Many will die,  
and many will destroy.**_

_**The time is soon upon you.**_

_**It all began with five...**_

_**The violet eyed traitor is cunning,  
they have a plan,  
which could potentially save all those,  
doomed to the apocalypse. **_

_**The eyes of violet flecked with green and gold,  
will lead those vampires of good and true,  
against those of blood and menace.**_

_**His part creator will be the one to save those,  
doomed to the demon's black whip,  
she will make the choice of leading her true race to their doom,  
or their salvation.**_

I recited the whole thing from memory. _It is rather long winded but the message is clear. There is another prophecy Asim slipped to me back in Alexandria. It says:_

_**The ten are coming.**_

_**Five of good.  
Five of evil.**_

_**For good;  
One will already be at hand.  
Another will be awaiting their return.  
The third will be looking for an old friend.  
The fourth will come upon theirs, in a way much like themselves.  
The last will only be found at the most crucial point.**_

_**For bad:**_

_And then it was cut off. _I could feel his suspicion.

_That isn't a good sign is it? _I mentally sighed.

_I'm not sure. It doesn't seem so, but it could be good, so the evil side... _Then a thought filled me with dread and worry. _Edward, under no circumstances must you tell this prophecy to a single soul. Not even your cycle family. You don't know who is evil and who is good. No-one no matter what they say or do. Promise me._

_Love, why would I tell? _I breathed a sigh of relief. Then remembered how soon dawn was. _I must leave you, I need to return to my brother and our daughter. Just come back for me._ I didn't think he would cease to exist, but there are always possibilities.

_I won't. Hurry. Do what you need to and I will see you when we next meet. _I quickly broke the connection, and noticed I was sobbing. With a kiss, I stood, then looked at my kin.

"Look after him, or you will be the object of my vengeance." He nodded solemnly. "Now hurry, get to Volterra before dawn. Remember the prophecy and that there are evil among us. Edward knows everything, but only tell Aroram and Didyma. I will try to send her whereabouts to you if I can. Otherwise stay and do your job, Elehazaem, Angel of Aid." He put a fist over his heart and bowed, the gesture of loyalty and promise, which I mimicked and fled. Hoping the wrath of my fellow companions wouldn't be so great I may be overtaken or have to kill them.

* * *

**Celestine POV **

Aria was on her way to meet her 'charge', I should be with her, but there were other thing I needed to take care of first, as one other guardian wasn't able to. Aria and I were the most powerful, but Aria was most needed, my 'charge' could wait for a little while longer.

I followed the father and son as they left their base. There had been a tip off that she was currently living in Australia. I needed to get there before David finds out her whereabouts and kills her. Permanently.

You see, Demons have a special weapon which is able to destroy Angels. Yet so do the Angels.

I patted my hair to make sure my pin was still there. As I wasn't a high level Angel, so I couldn't manifest my weapon, but I could change it's shape. It's annoying that as my title is manifestation, yet I cannot manifest my own weapon. Typical.

I put a masking charm on myself. I cannot have the two men finding out they are being followed. As I needed to find Didyma, and try to get her to her own guardian. At any cost.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**BPOV**

_"Look after him, or you will be the object of my vengeance." He nodded solemnly. "Now hurry, get to Volterra before dawn. Remember the prophecy and that there are evil among us. Edward knows everything, but only tell Aroram and Didyma. I will try to send her whereabouts to you if I can. Otherwise stay and do your job, Elehazaem, Angel of Aid." He put a fist over his heart and bowed, the gesture of loyalty and promise, which I mimicked and fled. Hoping the wrath of my fellow companions wouldn't be so great I may be overtaken or have to kill them._

"So you are telling me that not only did you break your hold on my sister, you also made a deal with her to let her go to that clearing by herself at the sacrifice of 4 warriors and you have brought Dalila and Asim back here because you thought they were too shifty?" My brother raised his eyebrows and leaned forward in his chair so him arms were leaning on the desk.

Chelsea, Ben, Ken and I, had returned little more than an hour ago with Dalila and Asim in tow. Chelsea and Ken were actually starting to look frightened, as there was an underlying tone of pure anger in his voice, Benjamin-unsurprisingly- didn't show any emotion.

I was sat on the sofa in the corner, watching intently and slightly gleefully at their squirms.

Ken cleared his throat awkwardly and mutter a low 'yes sir'. I was surprised when my brother just took a very deep breath and waved them away with one hand, while saying, "I will talk to you later." I decided then, that I was going to be there later.

"So," he leaned back in his chair and looked like a vulnerable animal about to be shot, "Erm, how are you?" I quickly ran towards him and threw him across the room, then got up right into his face.

"Don't you ever decide to take control of me ever again, or I will destroy you, or make your life on this plane such a misery you will wish for me to destroy you, as I am the only one who can do so." He paled and nodded. I straightened up and walked away from him sitting on his desk.

"Now you will tell me why you did so." I looked at him sternly, conveying to him that he has no way out of this explanation.

His mouth opened and closed a few times until he finally spoke.

"I can't." I stood up and was about to scream at him when he grabbed my arm and spoke in my mind.

_There is something I haven't been telling you, and if this plan can work I think you need to know something._

**Aro POV**

There I was enjoying a game of chess with my brother Marcus, as he is a far more interesting player than Caius who just takes what he can, when I hear a rap on the door and our new secretary Alessia popped her head in and said there were some visitors who demanded entrance and one of them was... 'lifeless'. Stupid human thinking that a vampire can be dead without being dismantled.

I sighed and dismissed her. "Well it looks like we will have to carry this on later." I stood and walked through the door to Marcus' chambers, them made my way to the hall. We use this room for visitors and official business. I entered the room and saw my old friend Carlisle with his mate Esme, Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Kate and her new mate the nomad Garrett, Tanya and... a lifeless looking Edward.

"Okay, slightly... what is wrong with dear Edward?" I spluttered, a new phenomenon about vampires, and I had heard of nothing until now. Esme sniffed, Carlisle look defeated and pale and the others looked in shock, apart from Eleazar, who stood straight and looked right into my eyes, and Carmen who looked very calm.

"He is dead." Right, that's an explanation.

"Care to expand? At all?" I asked impatiently.

"Not now, first we need to show our companions to a room, and you need to tidy up this place and you will have many visitors arriving shortly." He commanded, everyone obeyed- annoyingly- while I stood there fuming.

"What is the-"

"Not now, I will talk to you when I have everyone sorted, for now just make sure your 'minions' don't kill anyone." He walked off leaving me... royally pissed.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Caius asked with a gleam in his eye. Whereas, Marcus actually looked interested in something, at last.

"No I don't think we should." He said while thinking deeply.

"So you have the deciding vote, brother." Caius sneered. I truly didn't know what to do so no matter how pissed off I was I went with my gut instinct.

"No, I'm interested." Caius growled and stalked off. Then Marcus cleared his throat.

"I need to talk to you later in private." He also left, but less violently. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the empty room. What was going on? A mere three minutes ago it was completely normal, now I am too confused to comprehend anything. I sighed and walked at a human speed out of the room. Firstly I went to talk to Alessia.

"My dear, I have been informed that we will have guests soon, when they arrive notify myself, or Master Marcus, and ask them to all wait here." She nodded and curtsied. Then carried on with some work on the computer.

Then I took a trip to Jane and Alec's chamber. I knocked on their door briefly then entered.

"Ah, Demetri and Felix are here too. Fabulous, now I don't have to find you. Right, no killing _anyone_ unless they attempt to take _your_ life. I am the superiority, no matter what Caius says, ad I'm sure Marcus would agree. Do I make myself clear?" The four of them nodded but Demetri looked very stony faced. He had always preferred Caius. I smiled and walked off.

Next I needed to find Eleazar, and after some searching I was told he was in the guest quarters. There was a large sitting room them 6 or so rooms splitting off from it and each had a en-suite, there were 20 of these in the guest quarters.

When I entered the sitting room, I found everyone sat there but Edward and Eleazar.

"Where is Eleazar?"

"He said he was going to find you." Carlisle asked standing up and following his instinct of helping people. I wafted him away.

"It is fine. I will find him." I left quickly. I was starting to get irritated, here I am, walking around my home of near enough 2,000 years, as the first 1,000 we were located in Romania, and I am trying to find someone who once worked for me and wants to tell me a huge piece of information.

"We will destroy you, you do understand this don't you?" I heard a angry, hushed voice say from a corridor to my right.

"We will see, yet I would wager my life that we will destroy you." Cryptic. I pushed aside the tapestry concealing the two, and came to the sight of Eleazar and Caius face to face with a hand of each around the others' throat.

"Caius, what did I say?" He just scoffed and stormed off. I turned my attention to Eleazar. "Now, tell me what is going on." I commanded.

"Not here," he grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me further into the tunnel.

Eventually we came to a door to the roof, but his pulled me sharply to the right into a small hidden corridor, at the end of this we came to a steel door which he quickly opened and ushered me inside. I noticed where we were then, at the very top of the west tower, which once served as a sentry's chamber.

"Firstly, a war is coming." I stood there with my eyes wide. How does he know about this and not I? I opened my mouth to voice something, but he raised his hand to stop me. "Hold on, you can ask questions when I have finished." He looked at me sternly daring me to defy him, and I couldn't he had a hidden authority about him.

"Secondly, Edward is dead, but there is a possibility it will not be permanently. We will just have to wait on that front. I will explain what happened to him, when you will be able to understand it better. Which I will get onto in a minute.

"I told you before, how you will have visitors. Well we will need as many as possible in the war, now we have already talked with the shifters and they said that they are on our side and are going to research legends to see if there are any more of their kind, then in 3 weeks time they will make camp outside Volterra.

"On our way here, we had a visit from Isabella. She informed me that the war is going to be on the date 29/01/11, which gives near enough 4 months. During this time we must gather forces, train like crazy, and be prepared.

"Before I get onto the most relevant topic here I forgot to say, the shifters will need human food, which shouldn't be too hard for you to come by, and necessities, as they will also be bringing humans, like their imprints, and Isabella's family.

"To the important part. There are people who can help, who we will need in this war. Two are on the other side. One is missing, and the last two are stood in this room." He breathed out a large gust of air, as if to brace his self for something, then stared straight into my eyes, and changed from golden to violet.

"I only need to say one word, and you will know what I am talking about, and this word is your true name. Aroram." Ah, after a jolt, I understood. I cleared my throat.

"Elehazaem, what is the meaning of this? We agreed never to do this. Why now?" When we died for the first time, we all agreed to keep quiet if either of us learned our name, so we may be able to 'fit in', because with a true name came power, which shows in beauty and words.

"As I said the war. Hamranel is back." I flinched at his name, remembering everything he did in my past lives.

"But why now? Why should he decide to show his face to the vampire world _now_?" I hissed.

"Because there is something threatening us all, and I believe he has joined them."

"Who?" Then it clicked, "Goodness no, not the-"

"Yes, the demons." He said in a resigned tone, and flopped into an old chair causing a cloud of dust.

It's safe to say we were all in trouble. The balance is shifting.

"Have they had any advances? Can we still beat them like all those years ago?" The Bible states that the Earth is roughly 6,000 years old yet there was a miscalculation, it is nearer 9,000. A lot can change in that time.

"I don't know, I just know they came to Earth and have never re-incarnated, they became vampires, so I would say less than 4,000 years ago, as that was the vampires creation, so if they have been here that long, they are more sneaky and could either be hiding or right in our midst. That's why as few as possible can know about this. Only your mate, she will know as soon as you allow her to. Carmen is attempting to bring her here now, without suspicion."

Right on cue Carmen entered the room with Sulpicia. I smiled at my life partner and opened my arms, which she rushed into gladly.

"My love," I murmured, stroking her hair as she gasped.

Once I had changed my eyes back to their usual red, to reduce any suspicion even though there was nothing I could do about the enhanced beauty, we all exited the tower. As we all were heading to the the Cullen/Denali quarters, I was swamped by many of my guard, all talking at once.

"Hold on, hold on." I made slow down gestures with my hands. "Alec, what is going on?"

"Well. We have about 26 guests and they are all threatening to burn down the castle if they don't see you soon." I sighed.

"Okay, thank you Alec. You and Jane will to escort them all to the hall where I will be waiting." Everyone rushed off to to various tasks.

"Oh don't worry, there will be more." Elehazaem snickered as he walked past. I smacked a hand down on his shoulder.

"Nu-uh brother, you are helping." Now it was my turn to laugh. The five of us all think of each other as siblings, yet only Didyma and I, and Hamranel and Arabella are actually 'spirit' related. Oh my, Didyma. I stopped in my tracks.

"What is the matter?" My mate asked while stroking my cheek, but I ignored her and turned to Elehazaem.

"Has my sister started a new cycle?" I asked him desperately. He looked at me kindly.

"What do you think?" He walked past me and clapped me on the shoulder.

Yes, she was somewhere. I must send someone to find her soon. Yet there were more pressing matters at hand.

Once the four of us, Elehazaem, Carmen, Sulpicia and myself, had arrived everyone had already gathered and it was quite frantic.

"Quiet!" I heard Caius speak from the other side of the mass of vampires. Now everyone was quiet they seemed to notice us on the threshold, and voices spoke up again. So I held up a hand and they all fell silent.

"Now, I'm guessing you all know why you are here?" There were some murmured 'no's' and shakes of the head.

"Obviously not then. Basically a war is coming, one that no-one can walk away from, and this is the side for anti-apocalypse." That silenced everyone and caused many horror-stricken faces, but one who laughed.

"The apocalypse? That little myth, there is no 'higher being', we are the highest!" Spoke Will from the Spanish coven, to earn a smack from Eliza who was the coven leader.

"I assure you, it is true. The apocalypse is coming, and we all better be ready to stop it." Came Edwards voice from behind me.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**EPOV**

It has been 3 and a half months since I woke up into my third life, and we have little more than three weeks till the date of the prophecy arrives. In Volterra we have around 200 Notice how I don't say we have about 200 on our side. Aroram, Elehazaem and I can feel there is evil in our forces, yet we cannot pick it out, plus the two of them are playing their parts to perfection.

I on the other hand pretty much gave it away when I woke up.

When I woke up those three and a half months ago, I noticed many different things: I was paler and had a soft white glow emanating from my skin; Everything was a lot clearer than my vampire sight, and I found out that there are actually 11 colours in the spectrum; I was a lot faster and stronger, but only Aroram and Elehazaem knew about this as we cannot risk anyone else knowing; Not only could I read minds again, but I could also read deeper into their consciousness, I couldn't see memories, but it's like when Alice sings a song to keep me out while she thinks about something else, whereas now I would be able to hear what she is thinking; I can hear a larger radius; I can see auras of objects, whether evil has come in contact with it recently, which is one of the main reasons how we know there is at least one traitor among us; I have gained more knowledge, for example, the true language of the angels, how things work, like space and time, etc; I can communicate by touch with other angels, which isn't very tiring, but still suspicious, but we can communicate at a small distance if our minds are open; I can survive for longer periods without blood, so far in the past three and a half months I have only needed to feed once, and that was when I had just woken up, and I'm often around the humans of the Volturi and the town, for example I went to take supplies for the shape shifters last night but there had been a car accident, and there was a fair amount of blood, but I didn't notice until afterward; I do not sparkle in the sun, I merely undertake a strong white glow, but which is noticeable nonetheless; and lastly my eyes were now violet, flecked with my natural emerald green, and the gold of my vampire life.

"Edward?" I looked up from my place from by the window to see the newly mated Yves, once a French nomad, and Marianne from the British coven. Yves was changed when he was about 40, so his hair was tinged with grey, yet he would still be deemed quite handsome, he was quite tall and has a fashion sense Alice loves, yet was a very shy man, which could be due to the fact he hadn't spoken to a single soul in almost 300 years, until Marianne came along and helped coax him out of his shell. Marianne could have been late thirties or 40's when she was changed yet looked fairly young, she had light brown hair and was from the 1300's, so she was a very formal and graceful woman.

"Yes Marianne?" I addressed her, as she was the one who spoke to me.

"I just came to inform you that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Charles, Makenna, Nereida, Aegus, Kachiri, Senna, Yves and myself are all going for a hunt, and would like to know if you are coming?"

"No, thank you. I'm not that thirsty and I have training to oversee today." I smiled warmly at them and they left promptly.

Nereida and Aegus are brother and sister and occupy a residence in Greece. They were both dark haired and are recently reformed human drinkers. Neither of them has a mate, yet they are very friendly vampires, yet Aegus is very protective of his 'little sister', as he always blames himself for not being there to save her from becoming a vampire.

Nereida and Aegus were there the first day I woke up, along with many others.

When I had awoken, I remembered enough of the prophecy of good and evil to have the sense to check my appearance before I went to look for my family. I found, almost without thinking that I could change my appearance without effort, which has become a lot of fun in recent months.

Anyway, after making myself presentable, I made my way through the castle, where I easily heard voices coming from the main meeting hall, lots of voices.

"_-a war is coming, one that no-one can walk away from, and this is the side for anti-apocalypse." Said a voice which belonged to Aro._

"_The apocalypse? That little myth, there is no 'higher being', we are the highest!" Spoke a male with short brown hair and 'fashionable' (Alice's words) facial hair. Yet this comment from him caused me a spark of anger, yet I calmed quickly, knowing that many would be having the same thoughts, as they haven't the proof I have._

"_I assure you, it is true. The apocalypse is coming, and we all better be ready to stop it." I said walking through the doorway. Aro and Eleazar, looked at me and both said simultaneously '_Keep quiet about what we are, there is evil among us'_, I gave an imperceptible nod, and looked around at the many faces surrounding me. Until I look back at the brown haired man who was last to speak._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Ace, well it's William, but I'm known to many as Ace."_

"_And why would that be?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow._

"_Because when I do something, I always see it through, and I never miss a target." There were some whistles of appreciation at that._

"_Does anyone else have a significant ability?"_

_A skinny male with stubble spoke up next. "I'm Lawrence and I can control plants."_

_Then a beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair and slim figure, raised her Russian accented voice, "Anastasia. I can control the cold."_

_I looked at her questioningly._

"_Basically, I can conjure it from thin air, I can make it snow, sleet, hail, I can clear it and I can freeze vampires." There were a few claps to this one._

_Then Nereida spoke. "I can run through things. Like people and walls." After his sister, Aegeus added his own ability to the pile._

"_I can change myself to become one with the surroundings, like camouflage, but more efficient." _

_A couple more abilities were added into the mix, then everyone was silent._

"_William, where is Annamaria?" Aro asked curiously, but William shrugged._

"_Annamaria wanted to help the Cullen family round up some more, and can look after herself, but this one can't," Said the dark skinned, thick brown curly haired woman, who wasn't fat, yet had beautiful curves. _

"_I wasn't aware my family knew of you."_

"_They didn't the Romanians did, Stefan and Vladamir are on their way here now." Almost every member of the Volturi groaned, but Aro, Caius and Marcus. Marcus was staring at Aro in shock, as he had been when I entered, but I couldn't gain much from his thoughts, but plain old shock. Caius looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room, and Aro looked slightly shameful, but hid it very well._

"_Okay, thank you Will-"_

"_Ace. I only let Aro call me William because, quite frankly, he _can _kill me." The room was silent, and I felt pure rage fill me up inside, I am at least 10 times more powerful than he is agreed, now... _Aroram _has his memories back he is more powerful, but no-one knows he is a powerful angel. A voice in the back of my head was telling me to calm down, how could he know I was basically now an Angel, but never purely as I don't belong in that hierarchy in paradise, but I dismissed this and ran to the Spanish vampire, grabbed him round the throat, and threw him through a wall._

"_Really? You honestly believe I cannot kill you?" I growled. I took a step towards the vampire who was looking slightly confused, yet also slightly terrified._

"_What _are _you?"_

_I advanced on him, and when he tried to run away, I quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, much like those unrealistic films, and let him hang there while he attempted to break my arm so I would drop him. But suddenly someone grabbed my arm, still in fight mode, I went to throw the person across the room, but they were quickly grabbed by Aro._

"_Edward, stop it. This is uncalled for." Aro asked, still holding my vampire mother in his arms, but I didn't register this, I just glared at Aro, and turned back to my soon-to-be kill. Just as I was about to rip his leg off, my body was set on fire._

_I dropped 'Ace' and screamed, it wasn't as bad as it usually was, but still pretty painful. When it stopped, I looked around and found Jane, I was faster now, I would be able to kill her before she would notice what was happening. Yet Eleazar made a signal then all my senses were cut off._

_I was left in infinite darkness with only my anger. I wanted to kill something, yet I wasn't allowed to! _

_I don't know how long I was in the darkness for, but eventually I was allowed my senses back, and my first thought was to kill the one nearest me, as they must be threatening my life. But I was frozen in place, because as soon as I opened my eyes, I heard the language that told me I was safe._

"_Stop." The voice commanded, I looked directly in front of me and saw Eleazar. I stared at him blankly, and he looked at me pointedly, after a while, he spoke again in what I feel is my native language now, "Stay here." Then disappeared into the surrounding forest. _

_He returned in a few minutes carrying a deer. "Drink this and calm yourself down, I'll be a mile to the east when you are done." He spoke, and left once again. I grudgingly did as he told me, and as I was drinking slowly my rationality returned and I couldn't believe what happened.. I looked at my watch and found it broken, well I know Eleazar has taken me a long way from Volterra, as there are no sights, smells or sounds of civilisation near me in the dense forest. Feeling guilty and drained, I trudged my way to where Eleazar said he would be._

"_Feeling better?" I shrugged, and stood still, staring at the ground._

"_Come now Edward, you understand what just happened don't you?" I sighed and shook my head. "Well you snapped but it was worse because of what you are now, and I'm sorry I didn't stop you before this all happened." I finally looked up at him questioningly, wondering why he thought it was _his _fault._

"_There's never been the likes of you before, so it didn't occur to me that you had snapped.__ but when you were in a rage and the boy looked terrified, I wormed into his mind and, well, you looked like a vengeful angel. So I told Jane to stop you then signaled to Alec to cut your senses, then brought you here. Look around, you'll remember where we are."_

_I looked around, and I did know, this was where I was when I 'died' for the second time, it was filled with raw power, yet it was white power._

"_I would like to use this as the battlefield, I have a feeling it will bring us luck."_

So in three weeks we will be there, waiting for Hamranel and his army to arrive. Since then, there have been constant training sessions, which either Elehazaem, Aroram, Felix, Caius or myself have overseen. Many have arrived since then, and new mates have been found, so far this is who is vampire and is in Volterra, but the Volturi, Denali and my coven.

There is the African nomads, Azubuike and his mate Aziza. Azubuike had very short black hair, he was naturally very strong, and Emmett loves to wrestle him, he carried himself with a military air, as he was part of the newborn wars in Africa many, many, many years ago, where he met his mate Aziza, who was a newborn under his care. Aziza had long dark hair and soft features, and she was a lot like Esme in her mannerisms. Aziza doesn't posses a gift, but Azubuike has a fairly useful gift of being able to conjure fire out of thin air, and control it in any way he means to.

Then there are the Amazonians, Kachiri and Senna. Zafrina never turned up, as apparently Zafrina went out to hunt one day and never came back, we all suspect that Hamranel took her for his own uses.

The British Coven, Yves and Marianne, Chloe and Jeanne. Marianne has a mental shield, but she has tried and cannot expand it to fit others. Chloe is average height, has long medium/light brown hair, and is very fast. Jeanne had long wavy brown hair, and was exceptionally beautiful, a lot like Heidi and Rosalie, but carried a bone crushing sadness in her eyes and rarely talks, but she had a very powerful gift, which is a physical shield, which works the same way as Bella's does, so you can imagine how annoyed Renata was.

Then there was the Egyptian coven, Amun, Kebi and Tia. Benjamin was also taken, but Tia was there, yet couldn't stop them, and says how the ones who took him wore purple cloaks so she knew they weren't with the Volturi.

The Spanish Coven, Ace- who I have since reconciled with, yet he tries to avoid me as much as possible, Annamaria, who gives off vibes that I do not like, she has curly dark brown hair and often carries a smirk, she has also been mated with Demetri. Then there is the coven leader Eliza, who was the woman who spoke after Will before my rage, and her new mate Zéphir, who was originally from France, but had taken to becoming a nomad of Australia, he had short curly blonde hair and looks slightly like Carlisle, yet he was more tanned when turned and loves a fight. Zéphir has the ability to control Earth, and can even travel through it.

Next is the Russian Coven. None of them have an ability, but they are all quite clever, and there is no formal leader. There is Anatoli, Christine and Anastasia. Anatoli and Christine are mates. Christine has platinum blonde hair and often wears bright shades of lipstick, she is very crafty. Anatoli has black hair and has often aspired to be a doctor yet never had the resistance to blood Carlisle has, he is also fiercely protective of Christine, probably more so than I was when Bella was human. Anastasia has mated with Felix, and was the female who can control the cold.

The Irish, but Siobhan was taken, so now there is only Liam and Maggie.

The Romanians, who have actually become very good friends with Aro and Marcus, as they are all working towards the same goal, and realised how alike they are, or were in Aroram's case.

The Grecian coven, Nereida and Aegeus, who many have become good friends with.

The Asian nomads. There is Kiet has short black hair and has a violent side which you do not want to get on, and a amazingly good side which everyone loves, Carlisle thinks he may have been bi-polar when he was human. Then there is his older sister Ikuye, she has long black hair and is completely calm and laid back all the time, and often calms her brother down.

The European nomads, Alistair, who isn't running away this time, Charles, who can tell a lie, and his mate Makenna.

Also the American nomads: North- Randall, Mary, Peter and Charlotte; South- Aimee, who has long darkish blonde hair and she can plant idea's into people's heads. Banjia who isn't a very exciting vampire, okay he makes watching paint dry a treat and a half. Then there is Maria, Jasper's old friend, you can imagine Peter and Jasper's faces when she turned up, who just smiled, and when they asked her to leave, she said she could help, as she was a ability which makes people drawn to her, but she can turn it on and off.

Lastly there is Marina and Rickhart. Marina had again, very long dark hair, with a long face, but she is often sad, a sadness which reminds me of Jeanne, but Marina is sad as her mate was killed, and she only lives to find out who killed him, as she just came back to find his ashes. Rickhart, is the only bald vampire here, yet he is v_ery _strong and can almost match my new strength, so we all believe strength is his gift, and it's not only physical, it's mentally as well, but he wont tell us why he believes he has this.

As I came out of my musings, I finally see that the sun is setting, and decide to take the supplies to the shifters now, as I never got the chance last night. When I stood up, I suddenly had the urge to look on the internet for some reason, so I quickly open up a laptop, and open the internet. Then, as if my fingers had a mind of their own, they type in _Deaths in Forks, Washington_.

There were 20 results, and most of them were 'animal attacks'. Yet when I saw the article, I knew what my mind was telling me to look for. It was dated over a month ago.

_13th November 2010_

_Female, 19, missing, and boyfriend found deep in woods_

_It seems the animals are back in Forks. Early last year, there were several cases of animal attacks around the small town in Washington, and over 10 were killed. Yet no culprit was ever found._

_Benjamin Cheney, 19, was found about 8 miles away from his running car, deep in the woods surrounding Forks, in the early hours on 11th November 2010, 2 weeks after he disappeared. His family gave a statement after his body was found._

"_My Ben, was such a quiet thing, yet very kind and caring, much like Angela. Now that we know he has been found, we can put him to rest, and pray that Angela is found soon." Mr Cheney Sr. told reporters yesterday._

_Angela Weber, also 19, is still missing. The police have told us that, copious amounts of Miss Weber's blood were found on the scene where Mr Cheney's body was found, and it's very unlikely that she has survived. Yet the police are baffled, as Mr Cheney was found with merely a few bruises and a broken neck._

"_We don't know what animal may have done this, and we are working very hard to find out what or who is even responsible." Said The Chief of Police Robert Meyers._

_The police and Miss Weber's family have asked anyone to come forward who may have information as to where Miss Weber was last seen. The Police are particularly looking for a Mrs Isabella Cullen, daughter of recently retired Police Chief of Forks, Charlie Swan, and her husband Mr Edward Cullen, as they have reason to believe Mr Cheney and Miss Weber had intentions of seeing them earlier that day._

_If you have seen these people, or have any information that may help with the case call- 09234 2674584._

I sat there staring at the page, for a good 20 minutes, reading and re-reading. Not Angela of all people, and it's not long after we left as well. I shut the computer down, and slowly make my way out of Volterra, to the camp.

"Edward! You were meant to come yesterday." Emily smiled and walked up to me, wiping her hands on an apron, as she was cleaning pots and pans outside the tent, and laying a hand on her 6 month old foetus.

"Oh yes, something came up." I told her, my voice sounding flat.

"Is everything alright?" I nodded, but that didn't wipe the concerned look off her face.

"Honestly, I'll be fine in a few minutes," I jumped out the van, and started loading the supplies into the marquee, with wolves, like Seth and Leah coming to help. Once the task was done, I turned to Seth.

"Where's Charlie?"

"With my Mom, doing god-knows-what." He shuddered and I smiled. Charlie and Sue finally became public with their relationship, and it's safe to say they're reveling in it.

As I make my way to the other side of the camp, the 'wolves' found about 40 other more shifters who were willing to come, I saw Billy wheeling around.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" I asked him.

"Well the Doctors aren't here, so let me have my fun!" I laughed at him, Billy has been ill the past couple of weeks, with heart problems, but is slowly returning back to his old self.

"Yes but if you recall, I have many degree's which say I am a qualified Doctor."

"But you wouldn't ruin a old man's fun... would you?" He pleaded, actually doing the puppy eyes.

"Okay just this once." Before I could finish the sentence he was wheeling away happily. It's nice to see him carefree, as he has been so uptight with Jacob missing, but luckily Rachel and Rebecca have been helping.

Also Anatoli is helping Carlisle around the camp, as Carlisle is helping him to become a Doctor, the only trouble is Anatoli spent his first 80 years drinking human blood and for the past 80, has had trouble abstaining from it, so Jasper is also helping him.

As I reached the tent which was Charlie's, I heard giggling, but nothing major, so I rang the bell outside, it's better than knocking on a bit of fabric, and quickly the giggling stopped. After a minute, Sue emerged smoothing her hair and tugging her shirt straight, I looked at her disapprovingly.

"Oh hush, we would never do anything, everyone round here has exceptional hearing, we do it in the woo-" I held up a hand.

"No details thank you."

She smiled and walked off, quite briskly.

"Charlie?"

"Oh Edward, long time no see." Charlie emerged from the large tent grinning, "I guess you heard some of that huh?"

I nodded.

"I may be over 100, but you are my wife's father." Charlie just carried on grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Oh yes, Aro and Marcus overruled Caius, and said Charlie may know _everything vampire_ that's going on, as his life is potentially in danger, and Bella is a big part of his life. At the reminder of Bella, I remembered why I came to Charlie's tent. "Charlie, may I come in?"

His face turned pale at my tone of voice, and gave a slight nod and gestured for me to enter. Once we sat at the table in his tent- as it was long term, all the vampires and shifters forked out and bought huge tents for each couple/family- I began speaking.

"Have you spoken to the Cheney's or Weber's yet?"

"No why? What's happened?"

"Ben is dead and Angela is missing, it looks like a vampire attack, and it happened the afternoon you left." Charlie gripped the table tightly.

"That close huh? Oh jeez. The poor families, I should be there to help." He dropped his head into his hands, and I gently grabbed his wrist.

"Listen to me, Bella would be more upset if you died. That _could_ have been you. Besides, even though this isn't a fate I would wish on anyone, she may still be alive."

We sat like that for a while, and just when I decided I would go and leave my father-in-law to his thoughts, he lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"Would this have happened if Bella had never come to Forks, or if you had kept your distance from her?"

"As much as I would love to say yes, I don't believe so, I just think she would have been taken anyway, yet because that all happened, we have Nessie. So I see your daughter's stubbornness paid out in the end." I gave a small smile to him and he returned it.

"I'm glad she met you. Just make sure she comes back to me." He patted my hand and left making me feel... emotional. Aw jeez.

I sat there for a few more minutes, then left the camp and made my way back to Volterra. When I arrived I obviously wasn't paying a lot of attention, and walked into someone.

"Edward, are you alright?" Carlisle asked looking at me sadly. I haven't talked to him much in the past couple of months. I nodded and walked around him. He sighed, and made a sort of choked cough, I looked back at him curiously, and was shocked to find him on the verge of sobbing.

"What has happened to you? Esme is depressed, she feels like you have died. Rosalie and Emmett haven't seen you once since they arrived, and you barely talk to Alice, and if you talk to Jasper it's only about battle strategies and training!"

I absentmindedly put a hand in my hair.

"I don't know," and I fled. I couldn't tell them what happened to me, as Elehazaem, Aroram and I had to wipe any memories related to angels, otherwise it might slip out and our cover would be blown. The world is more important than my family at the moment, as much as I loathe to admit it.

As I turned the corner to the hall, I heard my father sobbing.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**EPOV**

"No, remember never to turn your back!" I shouted at Lawrence who kept making stupid mistake, after stupid mistake while he was fighting his opponent, Ikuye, who was her usual calm self, and kept encouraging the vampire. Lawrence may be able to control plants, and actually be quite courageous, but his fighting skills were a lost cause.

After I watched him die for the 57th time in a row, I called a end to it, and invited two new opponents to the field. Jeanne and Marina. They walked in a circle around the well equipped room the Volturi had, and both sad vampires stared at each other, for an incomprehensible length of time, until suddenly they both leaped for each other, yet both missed.

Marina tried to jump over Jeanne's back, but Jeanne turned at last minute and tried to grab Marine round the waist. The fight continued much like this, but the moves got far more complex, and everyone else training gathered around to watch, and offer encouragement.

After half an hour of this, I called an end to it.

"Wow, no wonder you two have never fought each other before." I said clapping my hands in congratulations. "It's decided, you two will be fighting together in the battlefield, as you are dangerous enemies as two, but as one you will become unstoppable." I shook my head slightly in awe, along with the spoken agreement from the spectators, visitors and Volturi alike. They both nodded and left, in opposite directions.

Many others fought, Rikhart was very lethal, so was Aegeus whereas his sister was more crafty, Azubuike was equal to Jasper, Maria was okay, Annamaria you could tell was holding back, Kiet used tactics, Anatoli was like Carlisle, was a pretty good fighter, but never wanted to commit violence unless his mate or his family were being threatened, but for the rest of the day, my mind was absorbed with what amazing fighters Jeanne and Marina were, it makes me wonder why Hamranel didn't take them for himself. Which also makes we wonder, if he didn't take fighters as good as these, he must have far better, he's like the Volturi, never goes for second best.

I mulled over these thoughts until someone came and stood next to my shoulder.

"How's the training?" The voice asked, in the smooth lilting language.

"Well Jeanne and Marina are mesmerizing, but the rest are not up to the standard Hamranel's will be." I spoke back, keeping my eyes on Eliza and Kiet. I had taken some memories from Bella during my change, and heard enough from Elehazaem and Aroram about Hamranel, to know him as if he was a sibling. "Tell me, do you believe we will win this war?" I asked, my eyes flicking to Aroram.

"I truly hope so, but believe it little. Why, do you believe we will?" He asked turning to face me, whereas I resumed my watchful position.

"Deep down, yes. But at a large price." To my surprise though Aroram snorted.

"Well you are naïve then, young one. Of course there will be a price, and that will be losing." He hissed.

"So you do have no hope then?" I turned to face him, shooting a accusatory glare.

"Hope! It's a failing belief that never succeeds." Aroram shouted, reverting back to English, and attracting the rooms complete attention. He stood there breathing heavily for a few seconds, then walked out the room, leaving a stunned room in his wake. I cleared my throat.

"That's it for today. We resume at sunset." I spoke, which sounded incredibly loud in the silent room, then left as quickly as the last, before people began to ask questions.

I wandered around the castle for about an hour before I decided to retire back to my room.

Unfortunately I happened to bump into Carlisle again in the corridor. I need to be more careful.

"Oh. Edward." He said not meeting my eyes.

"Father," I nodded, and not wanting to intrude on his mind, which was so clearly troubled, waited for him to say what he needed to.

"You look so old Edward, older than any being I've ever seen. Please, come talk to you mother, and your brothers and sisters. You don't have to tell us anything, but try and be the Edward we once knew." We stood there, and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"You cannot comprehend how much I would love to say yes, but I will never be the Edward I once was." I moved to walk past him.

"You are going to talk to me Edward." He said while grabbing my arm, determination in his eyes. I had to fight the urge to shove him away by closing my eyes and tensing my muscles.

"Why bother? We are all likely to die whether you like it or not. Besides I cannot give you the answers to the questions you want." I told him quietly, I hated to tell him this, but it needed to be done.

"So it's true, you do not have any hope." My father figure said, while dropping his arm. I opened my eyes, to see him turned away from me.

"I never said that. I just said that the likelihood is that we will not survive, not that I do not wish we will."

"So please tell me, why are you potentially ignoring your family before we die?" When he put it like that, it made me feel hideously guilty.

"Because it is not my secret to tell, you will know eventually I promise you that." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but it may be too late then." He whispered and walked off, his footsteps echoing in the corridor. I looked after him, wishing I was able to tell him the words he was desperate to hear, but I couldn't. I was a statue for another hour, then left.

As I finally entered my room, Jane caught up with me. Beaming.

"Come to the meeting hall. We have great news." Whoa, something truly evil must be happening for Jane to be cheery.

So you can understand my complete shock, when everything was simply happy. Almost all of the Volturi were crowding round a female figure. She had dark hair. Was fairly tall, the same height as Aroram actually, she once had very tanned skin, and her eyes had the ruby red taint of a newborn vampire. I knew who it was when the woman ran into Marcus' arms and kissed him passionately.

"Sweet huh?" Came a voice just behind me. I turned around and saw a girl leaning against the wall looking at the scene happily. She had long slightly wavy brown hair, golden skin and green eyes. She was obviously not a vampire, yet my instincts were telling me she wasn't human either.

"I haven't seen you round here before." I hinted, an she smiled.

"Come now Edward, are you saying you don't remember me?" I just looked at her slightly clueless. "You don't remember you ex-girlfriend from Chicago 1918?" She shook her head sadly and gracefully walked off. I thought back, and suddenly the name came to me.

"Viola?" she stopped and turned back to me.

"So you do remember?" She crossed her arms and looked into my eyes, which was no feat as she easily passed my shoulders.

"But you caught the influenza off me, and died. Yet you are not a vampire?"

"Well lets say, there are a few of us, that when we die, we literally do come back from the dead."

She grinned and walked off, I let her this time, not quite knowing what to say.

At some point, Elehazaem came to stand beside me.

"You saw all that didn't you?"

"Naturally. Yet be nice to her, she was the one who brought Didyma back, she found me first, and knew who I was, and she isn't a demon. So I think Asim's prophesy has come true."

"So she is a guardian? But whose?"

"As to that, I have no idea. Yet she will reveal herself in her own time." He said solemnly and walked back into the crowd.

Eventually the crowd dispersed, and left Aroram, Marcus, Didyma, Elehazaem and myself in the room. Didyma immediately turned her attention to me.

"And who is this?" She said, slightly snobbish. So to prove to her who I was, I opened my mind only to her, and spoke.

"_Well you remember Arabella? I'm her mate." _Ha that shut her up. Her eyes widened and she looked around confused. Suddenly Didymas, Elehazaems, Arorams, and my mind were connected.

"_What is going on here? I once again ask you Elehazaem why you broke the promise and told me my name."_

"_Because war is coming." _I took a step forward, and briefly flashed my true image.

"_What are you...?" _

"_Firstly my name is Edward Cullen. And I am basically half you and half vampire." _

"_Cullen huh? Like Carlisle?" _I nodded and she seemed satisfied, then the link was broken.

"So how were you found?" Aroram asked, beaming as his sister's re-appearance.

"Well I had just celebrated my 19th Birthday, and I was on holiday in Australia. I was there with my boyfriend." Marcus' eyes flashed with jealousy, but Didyma just patted his hand and carried on. "There I made friends with Viola. We hung out for a week or two, then she began telling me how my boyfriend isn't who I thought he was. Yet she wouldn't expand on it, so naturally I didn't believe her, and ignored her for the next week or so. But that was when I began to see the signs.

"Just small things, like how bizarre he would act when angry, then he... _used_ me." She winced and all knew what she meant. "Anyway, that all happened, and just before he was about to cut my throat Viola stormed in brandishing a... weapon, then I blacked out. I came round to the fiery pain of transformation.

"When it had ended, Viola told me what I was, and that we needed to get to Italy as soon as possible. She said even though a newborns thirst is untameable for the first few years I should be able to control it, and I could." This explains why Bella had so little trouble when she was a newborn.

"We travelled here, and well here I am."

"And how do you remember who Marcus and Aro are?" Elehazaem asked, keeping up appearances in case of eavesdroppers.

"Well I seemed to remember everything when I arrived, like deja-vu." After this Didyma and Marcus took their leave.

"So Marcus knows?" I asked.

"He always has done. Well since you arrived that is." Aroram said, leaving Elehazaem and myself with our mouths hanging open.

"When you first entered after you came back, he saw the connection we all had." Aroram said simply, while shrugging. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well remember Aro you are supervising tomorrow. I have things to do."

"What things Edward?" Aroram asked suspiciously.

"Nothing interesting, just seeing the shifters and reading up on things."

"Well if you get the time pop in to see me. We need to talk." Elehazaem said. I nodded and left.

When I left the room, I exhaled deeply. My instincts were telling me something bad was going to happen soon, and I wasn't going to enjoy it. Which could easily be the war, as it was only just over a fortnight.

"It's happening soon." Viola's voice came from around the corner.

"Yes, we know, we have been keeping an eye on the situation for years." Came a male voice.

"And You have done a very good job of it indeed-" Viola suddenly cut off, so I advanced around the corner, where I saw only Viola leaning casually against the wall.

"You know eavesdropping is rude Edward." She frowned at me.

"Well this is a castle full of vampires, what do you expect?"

"Fair enough." She straightened up, then pulled out a simple ring, not anything to be noticed, and slipped on my right hand. "You keep that on, it'll be useful at some point." She dropped my hand, and re-adjusted a intricate silver clip in her hair.

"That's very pretty." I reached out to touch it, but she violently smacked me away and was out of my sight before I could blink. Weird.

As I was mulling her actions over, a hand grabbed my arm. I jumped and turned around to scream at the person, but stopped when I saw Elehazaem with blank eyes.

"Eleazar?" I grabbed his shoulder and shook it. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

"_It all began with five..._

_But the path has changed._

_The most evil of the demons is walking the threshold,_

_to wrap his snakes around the minds of those dear._

_The end has changed._

_Two will die._

_And for the balance to be tipped, he must also be sacrificed."_


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**EPOV**

I grabbed onto Elehazaem with both hands and shook him violently.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted, and as people came to see what the commotion was about, he pulled me close and said.

"_The end has changed, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."_ He muttered the last word, as vampires finally closed in, and Elehazaem fell to his knees, I let go and stepped back in shock. Whatever this had to do with the prophecy, I knew it was meant for only me to hear. So purposely trying to not catch Aroram's, Elehazaem's and Didyma's eyes, I turned and fled towards the woods surrounding Volterra, in the opposite direction of the shifters, and ran until I hit the clearing I have often visited in the past few months.

While I sat atop of the boulder, I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, letting the magic seep into me and relax me.

I thought of what the original prophecy could mean. '_It all began with five.' _Well that part is pretty obvious.

_'One will guide those most affected through the difficult times ahead' _Angel of Aid makes sense_. _'_Another which has been lost before will finally be found.' _Didyma. '_The third will lose some of those that he cherishes, desires and loves. _Possibly Aroram.

_'The last two's fates are more intertwined than anyone could have anticipated, while one lives so will the other, and when one dies so shall the other.' _Bella and her brother I would guess.

_'They were once joined by creators and love, but will be torn apart by hate and blood.' _Well that could refer to Aroram and Didyma, but it most likely applies to Bella and Hamranel, and it seems that the last verse links to this is worrying.

_'After the last is taken, the time is nigh.' _Who is 'the last'? Who else will Hamranel take? Or have they already been taken?

_'As the forces stolen will gather, those left must join and fight, or all shall be taken and all shall be lost._' I'm pretty sure that means us. As in our side. Does it?

_'Many will die, and many will destroy.' _Sad, but simple to understand.

_'The time is soon upon you.' _Apparently it's the end of January.

_'The violet eyed traitor is cunning, they have a plan, which could potentially save all those, doomed to the apocalypse.' _Hamranel.

_'The eyes of violet flecked with green and gold, will lead those vampires of good and true, against those of blood and menace.' _Well the first part sounded like me.

_'His part creator will be the one to save those, doomed to the Demon's black whip, she will make the choice of leading her true race to their doom, or their salvation.' _At least I know Bella can handle herself, although that doesn't stop me worrying.

Then I remembered back to what Elehazaem has recently told me.

_'It all began with five... But the path has changed. The most evil of the Demons is walking the threshold, to wrap his snakes around the minds of those dear. The end has changed. Two will die.' '_Two will die' was making me nervous, I assume it means angels, but only one I wouldn't mind dying is Hamranel. But the part I should be worrying about most is the fact that 'the most evil of the Demons is walking the threshold', and I'm guessing he is the reason for this change. So do I stop him? But more importantly how?

'_And for the balance to be tipped, he must also be sacrificed.' _And most of all the balance, who will die for that balance?

I eventually returned to the Castle of Volterra, after getting nowhere in my musings, apart from one sole thought, try to prevent this Demon from finding out who the true angels are, without the angel's knowing what I'm doing, as Bella came to earth in full angel status so she is the most powerful, so it seems correct to deduce that only she can fight him, especially as we don't know how many Demons are among us.

When I arrived the castle was eerily quiet, and after a brief look around I noticed no-one was in the castle, and at that moment I noticed how the town which had the sounds of sleeping humans and adults drinking, yet when I stepped into the threshold of the castle even that seemed to have disappeared. How utterly weird. I walked around for a while noticing how the corridors seemed to elongate as I looked down them and how everything seemed darker than usual. I turned around to leave, starting to get fearful of where I was. Then I truly was fearful, as I saw a mirror image of what I had just been looking at, but suddenly a mirror appeared on my left, believing that anywhere was better than here I walked towards it, only to be dragged into it.

As I stood there, it was like I was a wisp of air overlooking a work of destruction. Shots of white and orange spurted from every direction, every now and then hitting a target. Bursts of bright white advanced on the orange and at the clash a white light enveloped the scene, and I saw it was a battle of good and evil. Angels and Demons. This was obviously a scene from the past. I continued to watch this violent scene for what must have been many years, neither side winning, so neither losing. This must be the balance of good and of evil, neither can overtake the other, so if all the Demons on Earth had to be killed, so do all the Angels. As I thought this the scene dimmed and I was once again stood in the corridor, yet with no mirror in front of me. Instead there was a door. At least this time I was prepared for when I touched the handle and was dragged inside.

I was in a dark room, under the earth, and there were two vampires in front of me. A man and a woman. But both of them had eyes that seemed to glow like a real fire was burning in them.

"This better work, I better not have been pretending to be all innocent for this long without a reward." The woman hissed.

"We just have to trust him, he's more powerful than the rest of us, it's all or nothing at this stage. Besides I have it under control." He smiled.

"Good for you Mr. I can control who I like. Just don't let it go, he's the most important. He can tip the balance in _their_ favour."

The man just laughed and left, his eyes now red as I glimpsed his pale cloak.

Before I could react, I was back in the corridor and now there was a simple window, and as I looked through, I was once again sucked through.

This time though, I was stood in what appeared to be 'No Man's' land, where on one side I saw a mass of black cloaks, and on the other I saw the opposite. Then my mate stepped forward dropping her white hood and smiling.

"Nice to see you all once again." She was quickly joined by her brother who also withdrew his hood, but never addressed his fellow kin, yet neither did Bella. Then Aroram, who was the only one with his hood down, stepped forward, but suddenly the scene was clouded, and when it cleared the scene was completely different.

Everyone was fighting, I saw my father fighting along side Anatoli, I saw Aroram flying around, yet he now bore a cloak of white, as did Elehazaem and Didyma, yet so did 8 others, so the guardians and someone else. That was when I saw two tigers, one white and one orange fly right past, a russet shape blur right past me, flanked by who I knew as Seth and Leah, and also a large hawk fly above them. They were running towards a huge wolf whose fur was almost a pure gold colour, but it seemed that they arrived too late, as black cloaked had already speared it through the heart, and it crumpled to the floor dead. There was a huge, simultaneous keen from every shape shifter there, which caused all but 21 to drop to the floor. 11 white cloaked and 10 black cloaked. All of these looked at each other, then the shifter's stopped their mourn and carried on into the fight with a new vengeance.

Then one of the white cloaks near me froze, slicing a purple cloaked head off with their sword, and looked around, and as Jacob passed by, the figure looked directly at him, and he nodded and sped off in an opposite direction to the fight. Then with an unseen signal, everyone else froze.

Then I found myself back in the corridor, yet it was how I remembered it, I sank to the floor and put my head on my knees. Stupid angel genes. They were- I jumped when someone shifted next to me.

I looked up from my legs to see Alice sat next to me.

"How was the vision?" She asked looking at me concerned. I opened my mouth to deny it, but she glared at me. "Don't lie to me, Edward Cullen. Firstly you are seen arguing with Aro, then you are seen and heard screaming at Eleazar, then you disappear for hours, then when you arrive you wander through the castle unaware to the fact I was talking to you, then I saw your blank eyes."

I shut my mouth and rested my chin on my knees. "It's different to seeing it in your memories, I was literally there but not able to do anything." She nodded in understanding.

"It's not nice is it?" I shook my head once. Then she spoke again. "What happened Edward? A couple of months ago you were the Edward I have always known, then overnight you changed, but in the family's opinion not for the good. In my opinion whatever change happened, happened for a reason, besides I don't think it can be changed can it?"

"Not that I know of, no." I looked at my sister and smiled, "You are the one who often seems to be the most wise, you know. Also understanding."

"Oh I know, I am practically the most fabulous of us all!" She pretended to toss her hair over her shoulder, which caused us to burst out into peals of laughter, which sobered down quite rapidly.

"Things just keep getting worse don't they?" Alice whispered.

"Depends on the opinion really. But in my opinion, yes the-" I looked over to see her eyes blank, and I tuned into her thoughts to already find her snapped out of the vision.

"We have a visitor, and Aro isn't pleased. Plus this guy isn't very nice." She shuddered.

"Why what does he do?" I inquired.

"He doesn't do anything exactly, it's just the vibes I received. He is going to be trouble."

Great, just what we all needed. I sighed and swiftly stood pulling my sister up with me, but she hesitated when I went to go and find this new guest.

"I don't... want... to go." She appeared fearful of this new person, and I naturally felt protective of her.

"Okay I'll take you back to your room and if Jasper isn't there or Emmett, I'll go and find them."

She nodded slowly, and I gave her hand a encouraging squeeze.

Luckily I found Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Marianne, and Yves in the room, so I left my frail looking sister with them.

When I arrived at the room everyone was gathered in, I nodded to Viola, who was talking to Didyma, and went straight to Aroram.

"Not turned up yet?"

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Our apparently troublesome guest, who caused Alice to quiver."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He must be troublesome indeed." He said, and turned his attention to the doors than had just been swung open, revealing this mysterious vampire. Well I thought he was.

He had short black hair, and was about my height, and wore a lot of designer clothing, which Alice would be able to identify with ease, he held himself proudly but also arrogantly, lastly along with the eyes the colour of fire he held a deep hatred for something, or someone, the same eyes as the two from my vision. Also when he spoke his voice was as hypnotic as the angels who weren't hiding their identity. He made my skin crawl, but he weirdly gave me the urge to bow and follow his every command.

"Aro. Long time." He smirked, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets, he obviously was arrogant to not keep his hands free in case a fight arose.

"Indeed David, yet it seems a lot has changed in that time. Your eyes." David suddenly burst into booming laughter.

"I wasn't referring to then. Just a short time before, when this was normal." I froze at that point, because that was when it clicked. He was a Demon and didn't give a monkeys as to who knew about it, and it seems he knew or at least suspected who Aro really was. Thankfully Aroram continued without reaction, but David did shoot a curious look to me.

"Yet for as long as I can remember this has never been normal." Wow, he was a better liar than I was, that was for sure. Yet David still carried a smirk on his face.

"Hmm. We'll see."

The room stood in awkward silence for a couple of moments, before I decide to leave, knowing that nothing good was going to happen soon, but as I closed the door behind me, I caught the flaming eyes of David, and I suddenly felt like I was being targeted. I quickly slammed the door shut behind me, barely noticing Aroram's look of fear.

One week left. That was it until the battle. Yet the past 2 weeks had been unusual. Lawrence of all people was now good at fighting. If I passed Carlisle in the corridor he wouldn't speak to me, which I suppose was for the best. David had been lurking around, and had managed to talk to everyone in the castle, with the exception of myself. I had also been doing everything possible to keep the real angel's identities hidden, and it seemed to be working, but you never know with supernatural creatures. Yet I didn't know if he suspected myself of being a 'nephilim'.

I was currently in my room, looking over some battle tactics, awaiting Jaspers arrival, as Aroram, Elehazaem, Didyma and I all decided keeping away from each other as much was needed was essential to not rise David's suspicions. When someone knocked on my door, I looked up to see Aegeus enter.

"Oh, Aegeus. I haven't seen you in a while." I silently added, _I haven't seen you since you talked to David. _He shrugged.

"I've had things to think about."

"What? About me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Concerning you, yes. After something was pointed out to me. Where is your mate?" I tensed, knowing David must have planted the thought into his head.

"What makes you think I have one?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"One your reaction, and two David told me she had gone missing." I stood up and turned away from him, standing in front of the window, but in a position where I could still see his reflection.

"Yes she did. What does that concern you?"

"I just wondered why you never looked for her? Was she a toy of yours?" I grabbed him and threw him out the window of the castle, following shortly afterwards. Then I quickly shoved him against the castle wall.

"Sorry what was that? I must have missed it." I said my voice low and with a growl. But he reversed our positions. I could have prevented it, but he obviously had something to say, besides my instincts were telling me to let him.

"Just go anywhere near my sister and I will kill you." I froze, anger cooled as quickly as it came.

"Aegeus what do you mean?"

"I repeat," the Grecian vampire tightened his grip around my throat, "go anywhere near my sister and I will kill all your family, then you." I froze in horror, yes I would be able to stop him if he went after me, but my family? "And I'll start with your father-in-law."

By this point I had had enough, and reversed our positions so he was pinned against the wall.

"How do you know about him?" I growled, shaking him.

"Oh word gets around." He smirked, his once soft features turning evil. "Much like your new eyes," I reached up, knocked out of rational thinking, to go and rip his head off, when he suddenly froze, and when he blinked his eyes were soft.

"What's happening?" He looked terrified at the position he was in. Shocked, I let him go, and he ran off promptly.

I turned around, but not before I saw the fiery eyes in my peripheral vision.

I turned in the direction of them, and saw David stood there.

"Possession eh? Low blow." I said, glaring at him, while he shrugged, moving his feet which caused the glass to crunch. _P__lay along._ Something said.

"It was necessary. Besides I only needed to plant the thought that you were going to use his sister in his head, then when the thoughts began to turn murderous just... slip in."

I mentally face palmed myself for my stupidity.

"Out of curiosity. How much do you know?" I asked.

"Enough to know you aren't an original angel for the balance of good and evil to be uneven, yet enough to know that you are certainly not just a vampire."

"But who do you suspect of being an 'original angel'," I did quotation marks with my fingers.

"Oh, I'm not telling you that. But there is something I will tell you. There is one way of killing every angel on this planet without causing destruction to ourselves and keeping the world intact. So don't get cocky and think I wont kill your precious mate, wherever she is." In a blink he was gone.

"Edward?" Someone called from above me, I looked upwards to see Jasper poking his head out over 100 ft above me. "What are you doing?"

"Erm, nothing. I'm coming now." I shouted back, and quickly made my way back to where Jasper was waiting, and I couldn't but feeling like I had failed in my task.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**JPOV**

I was sleeping when I got the memo.

"Hey Jake, the bosses want us to leave soon." Diane told me. The shifters were leaving by foot but only as far to an airfield, we were given our own plane... get us. Meanwhile all the others were being teleported group by group to a camp outside Volterra by Alexander.

I left the room once I had had a shower and dressed in the uniform, with the blue suit underneath as we probably wouldn't change anyway. As I walked to the main suite (which is basically the posh name for the shifter's living room), I absent-mindedly rubbed my left forearm where my tattoo was put on. Everyone had to wear one. Most of the guys had theirs on their arm as it needed to be visible, and most of the women had it on the top of their backs as their dresses didn't cover it. The vampires also had tattoos as they used venom to etch it into their skin, which lasted for as long as they lived, as did mine. Yet I wonder if Bella has one, as I haven't seen her once since my arrival, which I feel has Hamranel's doing.

"You all set?" Jase said, who I didn't even notice was beside me, in fact I didn't even notice I was in the main suite at all.

"Oh yeah. What are we all waiting for anyway?" I asked. But he just nodded his head in the direction of the door and whispered.

"The legendary co-boss."

I turned around hoping it was who I thought it was. Gliding out in a silver floor-length dress with matching heels and wavy brown hair was the girl I thought I was once in love with. I almost hoped she'd look at me and acknowledge me, but she didn't.

"Now you all know that you'll be fighting. Yet the big question is, do you know what you are fighting for?" Bella's voice rang through the silent room, yet no-one answered her, some of it might be down to the way she looked so powerful it was scary, or by the puzzled looks on people's faces, they didn't actually know the answer to the questions themselves.

"No? Well you should know what you may be dying for." She turned around and frowned at Hiamovi and a girl who looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place where she was from, and before I could Bella resumed her speech. "You are going to fight for the freedom to walk around and not be feared by the vampires. Some of you may have heard of the Volturi and their hatred towards people they consider lesser beings than them. Well we are going to destroy them." Many cheered at this and Bella's eyes looked slightly pained, but I don't believe anyone would notice this, because it was only a hint that I would only be able to pick up as I knew her so well. Just as she stepped away to retreat back to her part of the base, her eyes briefly caught mine, and flashed sorrow before she fled.

I wanted to follow her but a tap on my arm stopped me, and I turned around to see the familiar looking girl who was stood behind Bella a few moments ago.

"Come with me." She led me into an empty room of the main suite, and that was when I had a good look at her. She was normal height with brown hair and brown eyes, yet she didn't have a heartbeat. Then it clicked.

"Angela?" She smiled and nodded. Then got a piece of paper out a wrote.

_Yes. I died but came back as Bella's guardian. Now I can't talk aloud as I don't know who is listening, but what Bella said just now was the story going around only two truly know what is going on, Bella and Hamranel. They can't tell you as we'll all know soon enough, but Bella wanted me to give you this, but told you to open it away from any eyes and burn it after._

As soon as my eyes landed on the last word the paper went up in flames. But I had one burning question, well word and it was _Behrukh_, the vampire who could read a mind no matter where it was and she just shook her head and mouthed in return _Read vampire minds, I'm not a vampire, and neither are you. S_he slipped a piece of folded paper into my hand, hugged me but hissed, so quietly I could barely hear it, a name.

"Aria," then left. I quickly double checked and no-one was I the room, so I decided to open the paper now. Yet it said little so it must have meant something important.

_Hiding the sea monster in cave 3 miles south. When I give the signal find and run as far as possible._

So Bella wanted me to grab the 'sea monster' which I'm guessing would be Nessie and she is telling me to take her and run. So she wasn't too hopeful of the outcome either. Yet if she was giving me a chance to see and save my imprint I would.

* * *

**EPOV**

_One day left. _That was it until my fate and others were decided. Yet I didn't feel afraid. My stomach wasn't curled up in fear. My head wasn't beginning to ache with stress. I didn't stand still for moments at a time thinking about life. I didn't do any of that, but most did. But what made my upset was when I saw the people I consider family doing it.

I tried talking to the other angels to see if I could get their permission to tell at least one what was going on, so if I died the others would understand. But they refused saying 'it's too risky'. Yet they agreed that after this, if I'm still alive, I could tell them if none of the angels were around for me to ask again. _Great. Fantastic. Thanks for all your support. _Note the sarcasm.

So I just went about my duties as usual. Oversaw training. Took supplies to the shifters and humans. Went over battle strategies, and when David was gone, practised fighting with Elehazaem and Aroram, as I didn't know Didyma in the first place, it's obvious people will talk.

After my run in with David and Aegeus though, I have been wary to talk to anyone other than Didyma, Aroram, Elehazaem, Viola and their mates. The person I like to speak to most is Marcus. Now some life has been brought to him, I realise what a good guy he is. Plus I have respect for him, especially when he offered to alleviate my pain when I thought I had lost Bella for the second time. If I'm honest, the first time he didn't even pay that much attention to it.

But today there was only one thing permitted, training.

I trained with as many as I could, but I didn't try very hard, as I need to have some sort of upper hand. So I lost a few matches, but I did win many, which people put down to my mind reading.

Too soon came the signal for the first group to get ready to leave. We were all leaving out the south entrance, then some of the shifters were bringing humans into the castle from the north as it would be empty and if the battle was lost nothing could protect them anyway. We also had to leave in groups under the castle as a group of 200 vampires running across the countryside might be noticed no matter how fast we were.

First went the big fighters of the Volturi, then it went up in rank, but I was the last group to leave as I was one of the best fighters, but everyone knew that it was so I could keep an eye on David.

I went into my room to grab my cloak, which was the next rank cloak after Aro's, everyone was required to wear one so we knew who was on who's side, but as I reached out to grab it I noticed a note next to it.

_Edward,_

_When the time is desperate, take of your ring and prepare to fight. It will come to your aid when most needed._

_Viola_

That was when I finally remembered about the ring she placed on my right hand those weeks ago. It had crossed my mind once since she placed it there, but now I think back, I vaguely remember some corner of my mind noting that it grew warmer when I was fighting. Odd. Well it was obvious it was no normal ring, as it was Viola who gave it to me. Yet if I have learnt anything, it's that things come when you most need them, so I discarded it from my thoughts for now and went to find Viola to see if she could give me more of an explanation. Also the way she wrote it as a letter as opposed to telling me herself was bugging me.

I looked around for a while and asked a few people but they said they didn't know and scurried off. I suddenly saw Didyma gliding across an intersection at the end.

"Have you seen Viola?" I asked Didyma, starting to get concerned.

"No. She was seen leaving yesterday." She said then walked off.

I attached the dark cloak around my shoulders, thinking about Viola. Why would she just leave the day before the battle? It doesn't make any sense.

The last of the Volturi had just left, and now it's the nomads turn. As the numbers in the turret room dwindled, it finally dawned on me that I may die soon. I have always known it was a possibility but the reality of it came tumbling down on me and I had to lean against the wall for support. Elehazaem looked at me concerned, but couldn't say anything with David in the room.

Finally Aroram and his mate, Didyma and her mate, Jane and Alec left, leaving Elehazaem, Carmen, David, and myself.

"Well I just have a feeling this is going to be very fun indeed." Came David's voice filled with glee. I just glared at him, and Elehazaem put a confused look on his face.

"But surely you don't want a war?"

"Oh believe me do _Eleazar._" Then David shot me a meaningful look, and the meaning was obvious.

"How long have you known?" I asked weakly.

"Oh a long time Edward. In fact by your thoughts after the tower scene." He smirked but then laughed hysterically at my horror-struck face. "Yes you let your guard down, but don't let that get to you. Your vampire father helped too."

"What do you mean?" Elehazaem said, understanding his cover was blown anyway so there was no more reason for acting.

"Well lets say you left him rather concerned dear Edward, and Carlisle feeling so troubled explained some stuff to me and after a bit of digging into his mind, I found what I was looking for. Like your part creator, the legendary Arabella. What an honour it must be." He snorted, but before we could say anything else it was our turn to descend into the dungeons.

By eleven PM, we had all convened on the field. We were in a thick line the fighters round the edges, whereas the more powerful were towards the centre. Then we waited.

They came, at the stroke of midnight, emerging through the trees, the deep violet cloaks advancing first with people in blue decorating the edges. Then they stopped and spread to the sides revealing a lighter shade of violet until it slowly became pure white. There were only two of those cloaks. They both stepped forward, away from their guard and that was when I recognised the scene, from my vision a short while ago.

Then slightly smaller of the white cloaks stepped forward and withdrew their hood while smiling.

"Nice to see you all once again." She said while surveying the crowd in front of her, while the second white cloaked figure stepped forward, and withdrew his hood. Many gasped, the raw beauty that he had was unbelievable. Even though the other angel's had their memory restored their beauty couldn't match his, but that was because of the diluted human genes in their blood, which Hamranel didn't have.

Aro then stepped forward.

"What have we here?" Said Hamranel, his voice ringing in the darkness.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Edward POV**

"You have an army, as well as us. You do the maths." Aro said, looking at Hamranel distrustfully.

"Ah my dear friend, always the honest one." He shook his head with a smile. "But the main question is, why?"

"You gathered an army to destroy us, so we did the same."

"Not really a good enough reason though is it...?" Hamranel said, smirk growing bigger.

"Why don't you tell us yours then?" Didyma said, staying close to her mate.

"Ah long time no see my dear, and I guess that's fair. I had a family years ago, but they left me," Bella shifted uncomfortably next to her brother, "so over the years I changed and decided to make my payback. I built everything from the ground up. Built an army of the best. Virtually created the idea of the Volturi, all ready for today. For one purpose-"

Bella laid a hand on her brothers arm and appeared to tell him something, after which he nodded.

"I believe, as well as my brother, that everyone here should truly understand what's going on as there is a possibility of death for all of you." Bella took a deep breath and began. "As I'm sure many of you will know there is a being who some call 'God', it's true there are others, but is irrelevant to this tale. I'm sure all of you are aware of the fact there were angels thrown out of heaven when Lucifer turned against God, but after that there was another incident where 5 other angels were also thrown out as they made a deal with Lucifer to tempt the humans out of paradise. Well these five angels were banished to earth as a punishment, not allowed into hell either as they rejected Lucifer in the first place. Four of them eventually passed on. But one stayed and created the race of vampires. All five are here today.

"But there are also five others, ones that were once angels, a long long time ago, but chose Lucifer where they were thrown in the pits of hell. Demons." Everyone was watching Bella intently, many were murmuring, some saying that she was insane and others were wondering whether to leave.

"So it depends on which side you choose. We well keep the peace and hopefully we can walk away from this without too much bloodshed."

Clapping came from behind me. David walked forward a wry grin on his face.

"Well wasn't that lovely." I could hear Bella growl from where she was across the field. "Now I think it's our turn is it not? I will keep it short. Choose _us_ and we will ensure the race of vampires stays strong and as powerful as it should be. We will not outlaw keeping vampirism a secret, we all deserve to walk freely, not hide in the shadows like rats."

There was silence and some shifting.

"Up to you. Just remove your cloak, why should there be a uniform?" He shrugged and walked over to the left hand side, in between the two armies.

"He is right in some respects but-" Bella began. Only having to duck as her brother's arm passed over the place her head was.

A man in a almost white cloak with blonde hair and stubble stepped forward, but a female held him back. Unfortunately Aroram, Didyma and Elehazaem had already taken a couple of steps forward.

Thankfully for Bella she quickly had him flat on the floor and was muttering something quickly while he scrabbled underneath her, growling fiercely. She suddenly stopped as someone in the crowd behind cried out and looked at two females in pale cloaks who ran towards the cry and dragged someone out, white swords to his throat. It was one of the demons from my vision, except now his face was screwed up in a pained concentration.

Bella muttered some more and Hamranel stopped fighting his sister.

"Release him!" She commanded of the other demon, but he didn't seem to be listening, too concentrated on his task.

"David if you don't release him. God as my witness-"

"Why should I order him around? It's his power, why shouldn't he be free to use it as he wants?" The demon said from his place on the sidelines.

"Because if you don't I will kill him here and now. Do you want his death on your conscience?" She glowered at him, her skin becoming brighter.

"What conscience?" He pointed to his chest. "Demon remember."

"So be it." She stood up off her brothers chest, drawing a elegantly long, sharp, pearly white sword and advanced on the vampire. But before she could deal the final blow, her brother grabbed her wrist.

"You can't remember. The Balance. Ken dies. One of us will die." He looked at her, but I couldn't see his facial expression, but she did lower her sword with a sigh.

They turned back to us but Ken was still at sword point looking frustrated.

"Well it seems the cat's out of the bag." Caius laughed, looking at Aro, Eleazar and Didyma.

Aroram sighed. "You knew anyway." Within a blink the concealment was gone and he was now stood in the same clothing as Hamranel.

Elehazaem and Didyma did the same, looking almost as majestic at their kin on the other side of the field. All eyes were now darting in between the five angels. I continued to keep quiet, hoping that David hadn't told anyone else yet, so I would still have the advantage.

_You knew. That's why you've been so attached to them. _Carlisle's thoughts drifted towards me. I stiffened, not wanting to confirm or deny, also I was hoping no-one else heard, I didn't want my family becoming a target.

"Lovely, a family reunion after thousands of years." Caius laughed.

"I should have guessed you'd be one too." Bella said striding forward.

"Well I had to keep an eye on Aroram here, we couldn't have him finding out his true name, how do you think Didyma died all those years ago? She was getting too close."

Didyma was immediately by her mate who was writhing in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me? You would have remembered this!"

"Because you would go and get yourself killed, that's why." She said, looking only at him while he wouldn't remove his eyes from Caius who was leering a few feet away.

"Which one were you?" Bella squinted intently.

"If I remember correctly, a Seraphim." Hamranel laughed, stepping around his sister. "A caretaker of God's throne. What a long fall you had."

Caius glared. "Hamranel, at least we have a home and don't linger where we don't belong for a lonely eternity."

"If only those words could hurt me now." He laughed, but I did see a small amount of pain in his eyes.

Caius then began walking towards David where he stood on the fringes. Leaving the 5 fallen angels lingering in the middle. Caius then looked towards the mass of black and waved his hand. Demetri stepped forward and proceeded towards him.

"Guardian." Hamranel breathed, looking at him. Bella looked with wide eyes and gripped her brother's arm.

Bella swallowed and without taking her eyes off the three with flaming eyes, straightened.

"All of you here. I'm sorry we brought this upon you. I ask you to all leave now, this doesn't need to be your fight, go home and be with your families."

Some shifted but no-one left. Then 'Ace' stepped forward.

"No offense, but I think I'm going to stay. Whoever wins will get a say in our future and I want to know which future we will all be having."

Murmurs of agreement came from both sides of the field.

"Good, it makes it all that more exciting." David smiled. "Now enough of the dillydallying, everybody with us and freedom, remove your cloaks and come join us. If not move to the opposite side so we know who will be dying tonight."

After hesitation, everyone eventually moved to their respective sides, the majority were wearing cloaks, but only just. It was only when cloaks were removed that I saw some of them were half-breeds. Eventually those left in the middle were the five angels, all the shape-shifters from Hamranel's army, Ken, the two women holding Ken, and myself.

I was aware my family and Bella was staring at me confused, but it was like even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to move. Something was preventing me moving.

Still watching me. Bella stepped towards the cloaked side, as did Elehazaem, Didyma and Aroram.

A huge wolf who's fur was pure gold, eyed Hamranel keenly. It occurred to me this was the wolf who gets killed in the vision. I wonder whose side he takes, as it seems the forty odd shape-shifters around him will follow his decision.

But Hamranel seemed conflicted.

"Hamranel, what are you doing?" A blonde man asked from a couple of feet behind Bella.

"It's not that simple John."

"What are you trying to say?" He said walking forward.

"I'm saying that I have more reasons to choose them than us." He looked up to the skies. "Think of all the things he's done to me. All the things I've done since. I deserve to be over there with them." He pointed to David. Where Renata and Felix, now with fiery eyes were stood next to him.

"It's what you do in the long run that counts. What you decide now will effect everything."

"Not exactly," he murmured. He turned to the two women. "Let him go." Both hesitated. "Celestine! That's an order." One of the women stepped back and then drifted closer to the right. "Aria, I said release him."

"I don't follow your orders. I follow Arabella's."

Hamranel looked at Bella, who pursed her lips thoughtfully, and after some thought nodded. Causing Aria to step back.

Ken swiftly stood and went over to the left. Leaving only Hamranel and I.

"So now I either tip the balance or balance it." For the first time he looked over at me and spoke in the ancient Enochian I know so well.

"_You have been created to balance one way or another. You will only be allowed to do one thing." _He then turned and drifted towards the right, the shape-shifters following. Leaving me alone.

_Edward, honey. Come here. _Bella thought, I looked at her, conflicted. I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't move.

Many thoughts then drifted towards me, all encouraging me to come towards them.

Only one stood out.

_Take the ring, Edward. It will help._

I looked towards the thought, and realised it belonged to Viola, or Celestine as Hamranel called her.

I pulled the ring off my finger and rolled it around in my palms, what would I be forced to choose.

Out of curiosity, I decided I would take a step to the left. When I realised that my body would respond to the request, I wanted to crumple to the ground in horror.

I wouldn't and couldn't do it. I wouldn't fight against my family and my wife, I wouldn't fight against what I thought to be right.

I looked over at David and he gave me a knowing smile.

I then chose what I would do. As I decided the ring changed into a majestic sword, The hilt fit perfectly into my hand and the blade was just shorter than my shoulder to wrist. Perfect.

I looked at Bella, who was looking at me confused. I smiled at her as I swiftly placed the blade over my heart. As she gasped and raced towards me I sent her one thought.

_And for the balance to be tipped, he must also be sacrificed. _


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**BPOV**

I got to him too late.

I couldn't help my cry of anguish as I fell next to his body.

Despair ripped though my body. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't lose him, not now. Not before the fight had properly begun.

I pulled the sword out of him, wincing at the noise. Before I knew it I was sobbing, loudly, as my brother wrapped his arms around me and tried to pull me away.

"Get off me!" I shrieked and tried to pull out of his arms.

"Leave him. He's gone and there's still a fight to be had."

I screeched and turned on him. "You don't care at all! You always hated him! Maybe you should join them!" I pointed to the group on the opposite side of my husband's corpse.

His eyes narrowed at me. "If you can't calm yourself down, I will have to do something about it. You realise this is what they want? You, too upset to function properly."

"Well I guess it worked!" I cried, hopelessly wishing that the tears swimming in my eyes would fall, but that's the punishment of a fallen angel, you can never wash away your guilt, sadness or anger, it remains with you. I crumpled to the floor and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella. You're wrong, I care. I agree not necessarily about his life, but he made you happy and believe it or not, even though I acted terribly this last year, I care about your happiness. Look at me." He gently pulled my hands away from my face where his face was level with mine. "You need to take a deep breath and pull yourself together. He did this to give us a chance at winning this. Mourn him later."

It took a few minutes, but I was able to stop my sobbing and bring myself to my feet. Hamranel kept me close as we slowly walked back to our army. I couldn't quite find the strength to look up at anyone else yet though.

When we reached the front line, we turned and my brother addressed David.

"Looks like the balance is equal once again."

"Seems so doesn't it." David chuckled. "All he needed was a nudge in the right direction."

I froze and slowly looked up at him. He held his hand up to his mouth.

"Oops." He grinned. "It's true he was to tip the balance in our favour, up until the moment he became nephilim. I couldn't have him joining your side, so when he was vulnerable I slipped in there and made him believe he could only join us. He did the rest himself."

In a flash I was in the centre of the field and my white and his gold blade clashed against each other.

"Now, now Arabella. Not so hasty. You could hurt yourself."

I was breathing heavily, red clouding my vision. I looked at the body next to me, my heart clenching. Before I could stop it, I was chanting, something older than humans, in Enochian, But so ancient I didn't know it's meaning.

David's eyes narrowed and we began exchanging powerful blows. Twirling and jumping around each other. All the while my chanting never faltered.

Soon four more gold swords joined the fight, I'm proud to say, not a single one managed to touch me. But they were soon removed by the four of my kin. Hamranel fighting Caius, Elehazaem fighting Behrukh, Aroram fighting Ken, and Didyma fighting Renata.

As the speed of my chanting increased, David got more desperate, enabling me to slice down his thigh.

During this second where he faltered, my chant ended and I drew some power from the surroundings, power that was released when I transferred some of my soul into Edward, then released it outwards.

What it did, I couldn't find out as David was attacking me again, catching me off guard, earning me a slice on the cheek.

I hissed as it burned and attacked him in return in vigour.

Vaguely I was aware that either side of the conflict had now merged around us, erupting in snarling, hissing and screams. Pyres were slowly being built up.

Once I managed to cut him thickly along the neck, he roared but turned and ran into the crowd behind him. Before I could follow, a couple on the demons side attacked me. I dispatched them, murmuring a small prayer for their souls, and quickly looked around. I didn't get far before I saw many of the half-breeds converge on Hiamovi.

Without hesitation, I pulled my arrow from my back and shot a couple of arrows, killing many of them quickly. I saw all the shape-shifters turn and run towards him as I drew my sword again and ran towards him, But it was too late. They swiftly broke his neck.

I covered my ears as all the shape-shifters howled in unison, so loud, many vampires dropped to the floor. Once their mournful keening stopped they attack with more violence than they once did.

The fight continued for a while. It appeared that David had disappeared. But I would find him later, he wouldn't leave as he loves the feeling the conflict gives off.

At one point I thought I was going to be killed when one had a demonic dagger at my throat, but they were swiftly pulled off me and added to a nearby pyre, to my relief I realised it wasn't a demon. The balance would remain. As I turned to thank Aria, or Angela, I froze when I saw my husband standing there in a white cloak and suit and the sword that he shoved into his chest not an hour before.

"How?" I asked warily, not wanting to come towards him in case it was a trick.

"You. That chant somehow brought me back, and I was free to chose, and when I did my outfit changed." He chuckled, his skin emitting the usual glow as if lit from somewhere else.

I wanted to kiss him, but before I got the chance we were both attacked. The fight continued.

I noticed when Elehazaem was about to be dealt the death blow that Hiamovi, or as I now recognised him, Valerian. I also saw Levin, or Alec, protecting Didyme. And I saw Levanna, Jane, protecting Aroram.

When I finally came to terms with the fact this fight wasn't going to end well, more and more of our side were being overcome, I caught Jacobs eye as he passed me in the crowd. _Go to her, keep her safe_. Jacob looked conflicted but then nodded and ran to were my daughter was being hidden with Marie. Marie cared about her a lot and would care for her if Jacob couldn't get there, but she knew Jacob was what was best for her so would hand her over.

Once I knew Jacob had left safely, I sent a command across the field for everyone to _stop_. Which they did, and turned to look at me.

"Leave. All you vampires, shape-shifters and half-breeds. Leave now." I sent the command to everyone, forcing them all to leave, most looking conflicted and frustrated that they couldn't stop themselves.

All that was left were the flaming pyres, 5 fallen angels, 10 guardians, 5 demons and my husband.

I looked at everyone sadly then spoke in the language the demons would have forgotten.

"You need to leave. But before you do I must ask something from you, a sacrifice from you."

Before I could finish they were all nodding.

"We all understand what you are asking and we accept." Didyma said.

"I'll do it." Hamranel said, his gaze steely. I shook my head at him.

"You can't perform the incantation, you don't have enough of your power left after you created the vampires."

"Well I'm not leaving, I'll die regardless of where I am, there's not enough left in me to survive it."

I looked at my brother for a couple of moments, and reluctantly nodded. He was right, so he should be allowed to choose his manner of death.

I finally looked towards the one person I was dreading.

"No." His violet, amber and green eyes were determined yet devastated.

"Edward, I have to. Our daughter deserves a shot at life. She needs her father."

"She needs her _mother_." He Walked towards me and grasped my hands.

"It's impossible. I'm the only one who can perform the incantation."

"Bella, I know what it'll mean. You'll die. I can't lose you like that. I won't."

"You have to. It's the only way. You need to stay with Renesmee and teach her how to be a good person, tell her that her mother loves her. She needs someone like you to protect her from Jacobs occasional idiocy. Your family needs you."

Edwards eyes were filling with tears that couldn't be shed. I pulled him in for one more kiss, trying to convey how much love for him I had, and how much I hated to leave him.

I pulled away quickly, knowing if I didn't stop soon, I wouldn't go through with it. He looked so heartbroken, I pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear. Something I hoped would help him through the years ahead.

Then I let go of him. Allowed Aroram and Elehazaem to tug him away.

"You must be faster." I murmured under my breath and within a blink they were gone.

"What are you planning Arabella?" David looked at me, the wound on his neck looking gruesome, trying to be nonchalant but there was something different in his eyes.

I joined hands with my brother and felt a rush of strength from the surroundings.

"The end."

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, stop fighting us please." Someone... Viola was saying.

"Why? My wife is sacrificing herself to kill some demons, and you're dragging me away!"

"Exactly she's sacrificing herself. Don't make it completely worthless. She knows why she is doing it, and she understands it the right thing to do. If you trust her you'll let her do this. Now if you don't stop fidgeting all of us will die. We need to get far enough away or we'll get caught in it."

I knew what she said made sense, so although everything in me was screaming not to, to go back to her and protect her, I ran away from her.

I heard it before anything else. It was almost like a bomb, a whoosh of air like a vacuum, then a moment of complete and utter silence. Then the noise got louder as it hit us, dragging us off our feet and launching us about a mile away.

For a while, I couldn't see anything, I was blinded by the pure white light in front of my eyes, but I barely noticed that. As the force hit me I felt like something was _ripped_ from inside me. It made my feel violated, and empty.

I wouldn't exactly say it was physically painful, but more like mentally painful. I knew in the back of my mind that whatever was taken from me has changed me, a lot.

Only when the white slowly dissolved from my vision did I realise what must have been taken. I put a hand to my head, feeling fuzzy, like I was comparing my human life to my vampire life. And I stopped. My skin was back to the way it has been for 90 years of my life. It explained why I felt like I couldn't see properly.

The angelic part of my soul was gone.

As I realised this pain washed over me, so much I struggled to draw unnecessary breaths. I _knew_ she was gone.

Before I knew what I was doing I was running faster than I ever have. As I ran towards the field I left not long ago, the wildlife wasn't what I expected. Rather than become ash as I would have expected with a blast of such a force, it did the opposite. The wildlife was thriving, I'd never seen the like of it, even the meadow didn't have such a array of colours and life. There were even new species of plant.

As I reached the field, I fell to my knees. In the centre of the field there was a huge tree, one which looked thousands of years old, it's canopy covered the whole clearing and more, allowing rays of emerald light to filter through.. But that was all. Not even the body of my Bella, nothing for me to mourn.

I stared at the tree blankly, it seemed to be radiating calmness towards me, and I absorbed it readily, it certainly helped.

"Edward!" I was knocked over by two women launching themselves at me. Esme and Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were lingering behind. Jasper looked the happiest I think I had ever seen him.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in a whisper, smiling but there was worry in his thoughts.

"Bella and Hamranel. They're gone." Before I had a chance to breakdown, more calmness swept towards me, almost making me content and acceptance.

"No." There was a united gasp from all the vampires who had survived and returned.

"It's true." Aroram, or Aro now, said his arms around his wife. "They did what they needed to, they removed the threat."

I frowned as I looked around at the crowd.

"Where are the others?" I asked referring to Celestine, Aria, Valerian, Lenin and Levanna.

"They were forced to return when the blast hit them, they're home. The job was completed." Eleazar smiled sadly.

"So is that it now?" John asked, his arms around a woman and a younger male, a half-breed stood near him.

"For now. They will find a way back out at some point, but that won't be for a _long _time." Didyme said.

We all were silent for a moment, but I heard a shout that caused my dead heart to leap in joy.

"Daddy!"

I ran over to her in a flash and scooped her up in my arms, sobbing. As my daughters hand made contact with my skin, various thoughts came to me. Mainly her happiness at seeing me and the rest of my family again, awe at the tree, but also a searching for her mother.

"Renesmee, honey." I put her down on the floor and knelt in front of her. Noticing how old she looked now I gasped. She was now one-and-a-half in human years but she looked about eight or nine. The last time I saw her, she resembled a child of about three. But I couldn't let that get to me, I hadn't seen her in over year. So although I was sad by the time I lost with her, I was grateful I could see her again.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" I could see her looking over my shoulder. _She wouldn't hide from me_.

"No she wouldn't. Mommy's gone. She's gone so she could save all of us, including you."

Her bottom lip began to tremble and I stroked her cheeks, preparing for the tears, so I was in shock when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Uncle El too? Mommy told me this might happen, and I shouldn't be sad as she would make sure nothing happens to me, and that I would have my family who will be wrapped around my little finger."

I smiled slightly at that, she was right, we all would be. I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Uncle El?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Mommy's brother. She told me about him before she left. Marie did too. He was nice to me."

Thoughts flashed to me of Hamranel spending days talking to her, making sure she had enough clothes, books and toys, and there were some flashes of him angry, but I saw that he always made sure she was sent away before he unleashed his rage.

He was a better man than even he thought he was.

I then let her be swept away by my family, smothering her with kisses and hugs, as I turned to Jacob, still in his wolf form.

"Thank you Jacob. I'm also sorry for the way I acted towards you."

_You never needed to say sorry. I understood what you were going through._

"What's all this?" I said as I noticed all the various shape-shifters gathered around him.

_Well, you know the big gold wolf? He was the 'high alpha', and he was a great grandfather, and as he is now dead and I'm one of his only direct descendants, it seems I'm now the 'high alpha'. _He said it with amusement and some apprehension.

"I guess I owe you a congratulations too then." I laughed, letting the mood once again enter my boy, removing my current worries.

_Another perk, I can now change into whatever form I wish._

Before I could blink he had turned into an eagle and was flying about my head and perched on the ancient tree.

_Wow._

I wandered over to the tree everyone now watching me, curious to the thoughts Jacob was now giving off.

I placed my hand on the flawless bark and gasped, unable to move as a sensation raced up my arm and expanded through my body. Afterwards, once I was able to gently lift my hand away, I could only describe myself as new. Cleansed. Reborn.

I felt as though everything I had done and had truly felt remorse for had been forgiven. I let a grin spread on my face and let out a joyous laugh. Yes so many devastating things had happened over the past century, especially in the past couple of years, but I knew that I would survive it all.

"I wish Hamranel hadn't been fallen for so long!" I laughed and turned away from the tree. I knew it was because of him. He who washes away the guilt and helps you to forgive yourself.

Aro cautiously took a step forward and copied the same action I just demonstrated.

After a few moments, giddy for Jacob and I, tense for everyone else, Aro withdrew with a smile so large it was almost scary. We all encouraged everyone to touch the tree, and after a lot of persuasion, they all did.

After all of this the emerald light began to dim and only then did we realise how long we had spent here.

Aro stood on one of the largest roots protruding from the ground and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming and fighting with or all, or against us in some cases, but I'm sure many of you will agree with me that it is now forgiven. You are now all free to return home to grieve for the lost members of your coven or friends. I will contact you all in due time to inform you of some changes we will inevitably have to make, but until that time, follow the previous rules. Any of you are welcome to stay in Volterra if you would wish, but I'm sure many wish to return home. Good luck to you all."

He stepped down and then left, with his wife, sister and brother-in-law, and what was left of his guard.

"What will we do now?" Nessie asked me in my arms, where she had been since she had touched the tree hours ago.

"We will go home." I then left with my family, taking one last look at the tree, praying I would see Bella again.

* * *

**One more chapter, then it's finished. At long last.  
Review if possible.**


	31. Vampire Index

**I've added a vampire index to make the casualties from the last chapter more clear, but if you're not bothered skip tp the Epilogue! I made it before I began writing the story and it helped me a fair bit!**

* * *

**Vampire Index** **Alphabetically by coven**

Note: Some vampires are in two covens if they made mates in this story or belong to two by blood and marriage (aka Arabella/Bella)

* Vampire possesses a quantifiable supernatural talent  
- bonded pair (oldest listed first- some have changed if they are Angels)  
Underlined deceased by Chapter Twenty-Nine (due to problems formatting all the bold characters but Elehazaem, Aroram, and Didyma are dead)  
_**Bold and Italics** _if a Angel  
**Bold** if a Demon

**THE AFRICAN NOMADS**  
Azubuike*-Aziza

**THE ANGELUS OF LUX LUCIS (DISBANDED)**  
_**Arabella***_- Edward*  
_**Hamranel**_  
John*-Maya*  
Matt*-Jeanne*  
Tanya-Michael*

**THE ANGELUS OF LUX LUCIS GUARD (PARTIAL)**  
Derek  
Malcolm  
Marylin*  
Jack*  
**Ken***  
Alexander*  
**Behrukh***  
Jason*

**THE AMAZON COVEN**  
Kachiri  
Senna  
Zafrina*-Lawrence*(once British Nomad)

**THE BRITISH COVEN**  
**G-Chloe**  
Matharduo*-Jeanne*  
Yves-Marianne*

**THE DENALI COVEN**  
Tanya-Michael*  
_**Elehazaem***_- Carmen  
Kate*-Garrett*

**THE EGYPTIAN COVEN**  
Amun-Kebi  
Benjamin*-Tia  
Asim*-Dalila*

**THE GRECCIAN COVEN**  
Nereida*  
Aegeus*

**THE IRISH COVEN**  
Maggie*  
Siobhan*-Liam

**THE OLYMPIC COVEN  
**Carlisle-Esme  
Jasper*-Alice*  
Rosalie-Emmett  
_Isabella*_- Edward*  
Renesmee*

**THE ROMANIAN COVEN**  
Stefan  
Vladamir

**THE RUSSIAN COVEN**  
Anatoli-Christine  
Anastasia-**Felix **

**THE SPANISH COVEN**  
Eliza-Zephir*  
Annamaria-**Demetri***  
Will(Ace)*

**THE VOLTURI**  
_**Aroram***_-Sulpicia  
**Caius**-Athenodora  
_**Didyma* **_- Marcus

**THE VOLTURI GUARD (PARTIAL)**  
_**G-Alec***_  
Chelsea*-Afton*  
Corin*  
**G-Demetri**  
**G-Felix**  
Heidi*  
_**G-Jane***_  
**Renata*  
**Santiago

**THE ASIAN NOMADS**  
Kiet  
Ikuye

**THE EUROPEAN NOMADS**  
Alistair*  
Charles*-Makenna

**THE NORTH AMERICAN NOMADS**  
Mary  
Peter-Charlotte  
Randall

**THE SOUTH AMERICAN NOMADS**  
Maria*  
Banjia  
Aimee*

**GENERAL NOMADS**  
**David*** (Australasia)  
Marina (Middle east)  
Rickhart


	32. Epilogue

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Eighteen years. That was how long it has been. At first I wasn't too bad, I had Nessie to look after and Aro was keen to hear my ideas on various things in the Volturi, I think he knew I needed a distraction. Marcus was always eager to hear from me, he called every night when Renesmee was asleep, I once asked him why and he simply said, 'because I know what it's like'.

When Renesmee was ten, I finally agreed that Jacob could tell her about the imprint, he knew he didn't even have to ask me, but appreciated the fact that I still got a say in my daughter's life. It took her some time to come to terms with it, I had to face her wrath when she found out I knew all along, but not long after her twelfth birthday they married.

From what I knew since then they had discussed having children, but decided it could wait a while, as they had forever.

When we returned from Italy. The wolves and Charlie taking an earlier flight. I broke the news to Charlie about Bella. The wolves decided that I should tell him, and I agreed.

Like me, he didn't take it well at first, but after a few years, came to terms with it, the wolves and my family explained to him how and why she died. His pride for her was overwhelming. Five years after Bella died, Charlie and Sue eventually married, and we all attended, along with the wolves. By that point Sam Uley had four children with Emily, a boy and female triplets, and was considering going into official 'retirement', from what I know he stopped phasing fully ten years ago, and is now, for all intents and purposes completely human.

Since we left Forks, no more boys, or girls, had phased and the Volturi decreed that the Vampires were to treat every other species as equals and banned them for killing another supernatural species even if they were attacked first, thanks to Aro's ability, he can easily decide if someone is lying or not.

Aro rebuilt the Volturi, some of the original rules still applied but with some small alterations. If a vampire now mates with a human, they must take the human to Volterra so Aro, Didyme, and Marcus can determine the nature of this relationship, if they all decide that they are mates, the vampire is allowed to tell them about the supernatural. If not their memories would be wiped, by a new member of the guard, and they would be returned to their home.

Also, those in the Volturi were not allowed to drink from a human, after some discussion Aro, Didyme, and Marcus decided that donated blood is allowed, but it would be frowned upon. But to Didyme's distaste, Aro wouldn't decree that human blood should be banned for every vampire, as they can't force their wishes on everyone as it would make them worse than they once were.

The Volturi's numbers were still low, but so was that of the entire vampire population. Over half of the species died that day in the field, many shape-shifters, and most of Hamranel's half-breeds.

Among the casualties were the African nomads, a small portion of Hamranel's army thankfully not John, Maya or Matt, Nessie was very good friends with Matt and his mate Jeanne, who he found during the battle, and John and Maya were as good as family. Senna from the Amazon, Yves and Marianne from the British Coven, Amun, Kebi, the Spanish Coven, the Russian Coven, Maggie from the Irish Coven, Aegus the Greek, the Asian nomads, Alistair, to Jaspers despair- Peter and Charlotte, Randall, Maria, Marina, Nahuel and Hulien.

Among the shape-shifters there was Jared, Embry, Colin, Brady and many of the younger wolves who didn't stay behind to guard La Push. Jacob told me that many of his friend from Hamranel's army were also killed.

Many were still in mourning, but I was still amazed how many of my family survived, well we did lose my Bella, but compared to entire covens being obliterated, we faired quite well.

The 'Angelus of Lux Lucis' as Hamranel's army called themselves were disbanded, their prisoners were given a fair trial, and freed when possible, let's say some were in those cells for a reason. Their underground base was now widely known in the supernatural world as the 'Supernatural City' or Nidus, which is latin for Origin. While the Volturi are in Volterra, a council made up of Vampires, Shapeshifers, Half-breeds, Werewolves and selected Humans, rule over the city. This council of twelve is only of those regarded highly in their respected societies. For example Carlisle, John, Jacob, Matt and Nessie were on the council, along with a human senator who was mated to a vampire. Ultimately any decisions that were made had to be cleared by the Volturi themselves. But any punishments that needed to be carried out within the city or surrounding area were determined by the council.

I was apparently one of the first to be offered a place on the council, but I declined. One I just couldn't bring myself to come to any decisions about anyone other than my family, and Two I found it unfair that I would be able to read the thoughts of the other members of the council.

Eleazar was also offered a place but declined, like he did with becoming a leader of the Volturi, he said he would just like to live the next couple of centuries worrying about nothing but his wife.

I'll be honest, I envied him, but I am happy for him too. Didyme, Eleazar, Aro and I all became closer after the whole battle, which I guess explains their calls to me at least once a day.

I was aware my family wanted to live in Nidus, and I encouraged them, especially as Carlisle, Jacob and Nessie were on the council, they were given quarters in the underground city, but I couldn't bring myself to go with them. Too many thoughts would be around me, when all I wanted was blessed silence. Where there was nothing to think or worry about.

They refused once I explained why I couldn't come with them, but after I spent four or so years encouraging them, they relented and moved about two years ago. Nessie was particularly upset, but Alice assured her I would be fine, and she would know if anything was going to happen to me. Before they left my daughter made me promise I wouldn't do anything suicidal, her aunts and Jacob had told her of some of my actions before her birth, and she was incredibly worried about me. It irked me slightly, I should be worrying about her, not the other way around, but I knew that it would give her peace of mind, so I promised her. I hadn't broken a single promise to her since we had been reunited, and I didn't intend for that to start now.

So once they left, I enjoyed the solitude for a short while, then began to wander around for the next to years. Just reminding myself of Bella, imagining what she would say in certain cities, wishing that I could have had the opportunity to take her.

This was until about three months ago, when Aro called me and demanded me to go to Volterra as my family and others were becoming increasingly worried about me, including himself. He thought it was time I was around others. So after an argument, he won and I slowly wound my towards Volterra. I finally arrived yesterday, where Aro greeted me, by himself, for which I was grateful for. Apparently everyone had wanted to see me, as I was the mate of one of the ones 'who saved us all', but Alice called and said that it would overwhelm me.

I had lost track of time during my travels, so when I realised what today's date was, I pleaded Aro to let me see the tree.

The Volturi now guarded it, and only those with express permission could see the tree, this was after some vampires tried to cut branches off it, thinking they could carry some of the peace away with them, but the tree _fought _back. It grabbed them around the ankles and wrists with it's huge boughs and roots and held them in place until Aro and Didyme responded to it's cries for help. Those vampires were now imprisoned in Nidus for the next three centuries.

Thankfully he agreed, and so now while I was sat leaning against its trunk, I could close my eyes and relax for the first time in years. I could remember Bella without a lick of pain, which was extremely refreshing.

She really changed me, she did more for me than I ever thought possible. I understood why Nessie felt proud that she was Bella's daughter, but I never shared those feelings with her, I always felt pain , loss and I felt terrible even feeling it, but betrayal that she left me. Until now.

Although I could accept her passing, I knew I would never forget, and I was just pleased that I found her when I did.

I wish the pain would leave.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I was twenty today.

Jacob and I were going to see my family. I had heard Aunt Alice was very excited for a birthday party. I tried to tell her it wasn't necessary as I already had a big birthday party when I turned seven, as that was when I stopped ageing. I don't think she listened to me.

I was excited to see my father though. He hadn't really been the same since my mother died, but he still tried his best to be a good father, which he certainly has been, I wouldn't ask anything more from him. I hadn't seen him since we moved to live in Nidus... It's such a beautiful place! We can all live peacefully together, no one can really figure out why we can all live together without killing each other but we can. My Grandfather has a theory that Hamranel performed some kind of incantation on the place so no fights would occur within the city, it seemed pretty possible.

I missed my dad, over the past three years he called every now and then, but he never answered if you called. I asked Aunt Alice why and she says it's because quite often he doesn't put much thought into his surroundings, so he barely notices when the phone rings. She checks about once an hour on his future for me, incase there are any changes, she says it's for my peace of mind but Grandma Esme said it's really because everyone's a little worried about him.

Everyday I was grateful for my vampire-like memory, it meant that the memories of my mom didn't fade. I could remember her how she wanted me to remember her and not have to rely too heavily on stories from my family, although I loved to hear them.

I must have sighed because Jake looked over at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my parents."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, he had come to realise that while I wont lie to him about things, it doesn't mean I want to talk about them. We had had some arguments about that over the years, but that was only when I tended to bottle things up and released it at him. Not something I enjoyed.

"Do you think my dad will ever be okay?" I asked, looking out the window, observing the landscape my family had decided to move to for the next year or so.

They decided that while they love it in Nidus, they loved my dad too, so they packed up and moved to Austria. I remained with Jacob in Nidus as he needed to be with his pack and I had many responsibilities with the Council, but Carlisle was able to do a lot of his requirements over the internet.

"Well, if you died, I know I would _never _be okay again, I wouldn't even be able to last a year without you, let alone eighteen. Just think of how you would react if I died."

I did think, I wouldn't cope, sure I would have my family around me, but I doubt it would be enough. Even when Jake leaves for a couple of days to check on packs on the other side of the world, I feel empty, nothing can fill that hole.

"I don't think any of us give your dad enough credit for what he's going through, you're the only thing he's living for now."

"I hope i'm worth it." I bit my lip. Apparently it something my mother did often, and I smiled slightly having habits that belonged to either of my parents made me feel closer to them.

"Always." He lifted my left hand to his lips as he smoothly turned the car onto the concealed drive.

As soon as my foot touched the ground I was greeted enthusiastically my my family. After they sang a loud enthusiastic 'Happy Birthday' to me, Aunt Alice complimented me on my fashion choices, Aunt Rose was wondering if we had thought any more about kids, my grandparents mainly checked Jake and I were well and happy, and my Uncles were challenging me to their latest video game. I declined the two boisterous vampires so they invited Jake to play instead.

As he went off, I touched my Grandmother on the cheek and asked her where my dad was.

"He's on his way Nessie, he just loses track of time. Your Aunt Alice has assured us he will be here before noon."

I relaxed once she answered, it was only 9am. My Grandfather must have seen my tension as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"I've been talking to Aro regularly, he makes sure your dad is safe all the time. He never lets him go anywhere alone, the fact he never noticed vampires were following him makes me glad that they were." He kissed the top of my head and led me into the house.

Over the next couple of hours, my Uncle Emmett and Grandma Esme argued over whether or not I should open my presents now or when my dad arrives. Grandma Esme won in the end thanks to my Aunt Rose who threatened her husband with no contact for a week if he carried on acting 'like a child'. The look on my Uncle's face was pretty funny.

As soon as I heard my father's footfalls nearing the house, I jumped up and ran as fast as I could towards him. I may be twenty but that doesn't stop me from missing my dad like crazy.

I launched myself in his arms as soon as I saw him, I think I may have gained a couple of bruises, but I would heal quickly, so I brushed it off and hugged him tightly, smiling as he kissed me on the top of my head and hugged me back just as hard, he knew how much strength would bruise me, and he never crossed that line, but it was tight enough to give me what I needed.

I didn't realise for a few seconds that I was sobbing into his chest.

"Oh baby." He sat on a near tree root and lifted me into his lap and just stroked my hair, murmuring into my ear.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. "I've just missed you."

"I've missed you too." He tilted my head up to his golden eyes and added. "Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie." He touched the golden locket I don't think I have ever taken off since I was given it almost twenty years ago.

I eventually composed myself, and we didn't speak as I told my dad everything that happened since we left him, well not everything, and we walked at a human pace towards the house.

"I'm glad you're happy."

I could see he was glad, but he wasn't happy, he rarely was. He was lost.

"Not when I have you."

I smiled at him and snuggled closer to his side.

When we came to the house, my family was stood waiting on the lawn, they gave us some privacy for which I was grateful.

While he said hello to his family, I quickly looking him over. He had some expensive clothes on, no doubt thanks to Didyma and Heidi who loved to shop for the entire guard when they had spare time, they were covered with flecks of blood and mud. His hair, while I always remember it being unruly, I never remembered it being this unkempt, but I had to look away when I saw his eyes, they were the usual gold, but it was the emotions that unsettled me. As soon as my husband sensed my distress he was at my side.

"Aro was fine, he said when you get the chance, he would love for you to visit." My dad said to my Grandfather, while he hugged my Grandmother.

"Yes Alice, it is designer, don't ask who I didn't pay attention. No Rose I didn't realise I am la-" His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Already?"

"Edward, why on earth do you think we asked you to come?" My smallest Aunt stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"I-I-I don't..." He stammered and trailed off.

"It's okay dad, just you being here is enough." I wasn't lying, I knew that it wasn't his fault he didn't know the date, I was just happy to see him.

"No it's not." He sighed. "I'm sorry Nessie. Carlisle can I use your car?"

My Grandfather smiled and tossed my father the keys along with his wallet. Once he caught the items, he made his way to the sleek Mercedes.

I frowned, I didn't want him leaving now, even if it was just a quick trip into town. As I thought this I regretted it, because he froze and sighed.

"Come on." He said. I smiled in relief and ran towards the passenger seat after I kissed Jake and told him I would be back soon.

I asked him where he had been and what it was like as we took the half an hour trip, cut down to ten minutes thanks to his driving. When he described me some of the places, I made a mental note to visit them.

This was the first time I had been to Vienna, and I was pleased it was a overcast day as we could walk around while my father commented on some of the places we passed.

"That's Hofburg Palace. It was built in the 1200's. It's magnificent at night."

"That's St Anne's Church, it may not look spectacular but inside... amazing."

We walked into a jewellery shop, one of the most expensive looking ones it seemed. While I looked over at the bracelets, I noticed two sixteen year olds bickering by the earrings.

"Glauben Sie, dass unsere Mutter es mögen?" _Do you think our mother will like it? _I smiled having the opportunity to practice my German.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn es Ihnen gefällt." _Probably not if you like it. _There was then a noise which sounded like a slap. "Das ist nicht fair!"

"Du hast angefangen." _You started it. _The other muttered.

"Sie sollte es besser wissen, sind Sie älter als ich." _You should know better, you are older than me._

"Wir sind Zwillinge! Ich bin nur ältere von sieben Minuten!" _We are twins! I'm only older my seven minutes! _I heard them walk off.

I stifled a chuckle and moved to the rings, only to almost be knocked over as one of them fell into me. I steadied them only to freeze when I saw their face.

"Es tut mir leid! Ich bin so ungeschickt!" She smiled. I looked over at my father realising he was frozen looking at the bracelets. I hadn't even noticed as I had been so absorbed by their conversation. I shook myself and smiled back at the girl.

"Es ist in Ordnung." _It's okay. _I studied the human quickly. Heart shaped face. Long brown hair and brown eyes. Clumsy. And now I realised, the same voice from all those years ago.

"Annaliese! Wen hast du jetzt weh?" Her twin came over. He looked just like... Hamranel. The two of them, in Austria all this time. "Es tut mir leid meine Schwester, ich angerufen werde Johann, das ist Annaliese, ich hoffe, Sie sind in Ordnung." He continued. _I'm sorry about my sister, I'm John, this is Annaliese. I hope you are okay._

"Vollkommen in Ordnung, danke. Mein Name ist Renesmee Cullen und dies ist mein Bruder Edward. Wir haben gerade in Wien angesiedelt." _Perfectly fine, thank you. My name is Renesmee Cullen and this is my brother Edward. We have just moved to Vienna. _I looked over at my father and saw he was still frozen. "Er mag wirklich das Armband, es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk." _He likes that bracelet, it's a birthday present. _I added when I saw the twins' uneasy looks towards him.

He suddenly unfroze and smiled, walking towards us. "Es tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken versunken." He then reverted back to English. "Nessie, we still need to pick things up for school." School?

"You are English?" Annaliese smiled. "You are going to international school?"

"American, and yes, we start next week."

"Good. My brother and me study there too. This is how we learn English. I am not good yet."

"No! You are very good." I smiled.

"You are better with your German." Johann smiled.

"I have known how to speak German for many years."

"If you would like tour of Vienna, we give you one?" Annaliese said.

"We would love to." I looked up at my father, and for the first time in many years I saw joy in his eyes.

Annaliese and Johann went to pay for their purchase.

"You haven't chosen anything." My dad murmured in my ear.

"I don't need anything." I said grinning. "Are you okay around them?" I asked referring to the blood.

"I barely even notice it. I don't think I ever will." He squeezed me around the shoulder as the two humans returned.

Annaliese almost immediately went ahead with Edward, talking comfortably with him. Both smiles on their faces.

I looked over at Johann when he sighed and was surprised to find him smiling. "Ich höre die Hochzeitsglocken." _I hear wedding bells._

"Me too."

It has taken almost twenty years, but I think our family would be okay once again.

* * *

**At the moment I'm not planning on a sequel but if there is some interest I would consider it, as I have some ideas.**

**Thank you to all of you who stuck with this story, it's taken over three years from when I began writing it and it's almost a relief it's over!**

**I am also planning on a sequel to my other completed story, but I don't think I will begin writing it until I have finished my third story.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	33. Info About Possible Sequel:

So I think I have decided wha to do with these stories. Firstly I'm not going to write a sequel for **The Violet Eyes** as I'm pretty happy where it finished, and I can't think of any good ideas for a sequel, so I don't want to write a sequel just for the sake of it. I have decided to write a sequel for **Hurricane Swan** but I'm going to try not to start it until I've finished my other story as I should finish it eventually.

Thank you to all of you who stuck with and liked my stories, I enjoyed reading all your reviews, writing new chapters, and seeing you all add them to favourites or alerts.

Virtual hugs to you all.


End file.
